Journey
by AlltheWorldsaStory
Summary: Journey is an adaption of the Sith Warrior storyline from Bioware's SWTOR, focusing on the Aindri Hallow and her adventures across the galaxy from her time as an acolyte to the Commander of the Alliance. Will include appearances from other classes and I'm stressing from the beginning that I don't own anything from the Star Wars universe. Also first fanfic so please give feedback
1. Chapter 1 Arrival on the Sacred World

**Chapter One – Arrival on the Sacred World.**

Captain Adasi stood behind on the bridge of the harrower-class dreadnaught _The Reclaimer_ , silently watching the tunnel of swirling blue and white light, passing mass-shadows breaking up their ever dancing patterns. The floor vibrated softly beneath his feet and he breathed deeply, revelling in the thrum of the engines and the knowledge that the whole galaxy was stretched out before him.

"Sir, we are approaching the Horuset System" Called an ensign from one of the bridges many consoles and the admiral, turned slightly to give the order to prepare to exit hyperspace. Not that it was necessary as all crew members were already in their positions. Imperial efficiency at its finest.

"Emerging from hyperspace now." Gradually the tunnel faded and narrowed into thin columns of light as dreadnaughts hyperdrive deactivated. Starlines shortened and condensed, becoming the vast expanse of realspace as _The Reclaimer_ was ejected out of hyperspace just beyond Korriban's orbit.

Korriban's small orbital station bathed in the planets orange glow, dreadnaughts drifting through the planets exosphere. Starfighters danced across open space, casting dark specks on the moons hanging just beyond Korriban's horizon and thin patchwork clouds wandered lazily across its surface, affording Adasi a good view of bright red sands. As soon as they left hyperspace the admiral began barking out orders and he dragged his eyes away from the viewpoint to fully focus on his commanding officer.

"Ensign have PL-1 Kanra prep shuttle TTS-08 for flight down to Korriban," And when admiral turned to him, he was decidedly not happy by his superiors next words, "Capitan, meet our guest and escort them to the hanger."

Suppressing a grimace at his orders, Adasi nonetheless saluted before walking briskly out of the bridge and towards the crew decks. Unease pooled in his stomach, only growing as Adasi approached the private quarters, normally housing senior officers, currently accommodating their guest. Reaching the door, he swallowed his discomfort but before he could knock the door slid open with a whisper and a soft, almost melodious voice called from within.

"Come in." His discomfort returned only this time with a shiver dancing along his spine. Emperor, he disliked Sith. Mentally shaking his head to dislodge the dangerous thought, Adasi stepped inside the room and stood at attention by the entrance.

The Sith, Adasi was surprised to see, was a young woman, her light brown skin smooth and unmarred by the ravages of age. He had been expecting a hulking brute upon learning they'd be transporting a Sith to Korriban with the normal contingent of troops. Dark red hair lightly brushed her shoulders, framing a diamond shaped face and bangs gently shadowed closed eyes. Sitting cross-legged on the bed, she painted a picture of something untypical for a Sith, one of calm serenity. But her peaceful demeanour only served to unnerve him further, as he could only compare it to a peace akin to that before a wild storm. One which threated to destroy anything that dared crossed its path. An incomplete Atorian puzzle cube sat in front of her rotating slowly in mid-air, the remaining puzzle pieces floating in the air around it.

Adasi had seen Sith use the Force before, but he still watched slack jawed as the remaining pieces slotted lazily into place. Puzzle complete, the Sith opened and titled her head, regarding him quizzically with stormy grey orbs.

"A-apologies my lord," He stuttered, realising he'd been staring and took a breath to calm himself before speaking again, "We have arrived in the Horuset system and a shuttle has been prepped to take you down to Korriban."

The Sith inclined, which Adasi took as a sign of dismissal and hurried from the room.

Aindri chuckled lowly at the officers' reaction and uncrossed her legs, leaving the puzzle floating in the air, to place her socked feet on the floor. Reaching for her black boots from where they had been discarded on the floor upon her arrival, she pulled on her boots and stood, hearing a small pop when she stretched her muscles. Slipping on the dark grey outer tunic, which had been resting on a chair, over her black shirt she reached for the scabbard holding her training saber and clipped it to her belt.

Shifting slightly from foot to foot, Adasi snapped to attention as the Sith stepped into the hall, jumping slightly when the puzzle dropped into her open palm. The Sith chuckled and by the time he had come to his wits, Adasi had to jog to catch up to her as she strode towards the elevator at the end of the corridor.

"What is your name Captain?" He blinked at the sudden question and startled as he was, he took a moment to respond to her query.

"Adasi, my lord." He replied, tapping the elevator control panel and she hummed thoughtfully as the doors hissed shut and elevator shuddered slightly before it began its descent to the hanger.

"And how long have you been in the Imperial Navy?" Caught off guard by the follow up question, he glanced at her warily wondering why a Sith of all people was asking him these questions.

"Ten years, my lord." She hummed again before asking him another.

"Have you enjoyed your service?" Adasi fought off a sigh as he decided that she was simply prattling inanely on a whim, though he supposed that was better than the alternative. He had after all, spent the better part of his career trying to avoid drawing the attention of Sith. Whilst it almost certainly guaranteed a high position in the military it also increased the chances of death by unfortunate accident. He also had better things to do than entertaining a Sith's whims, his mind turning to the large stack of paperwork likely awaiting him on his desk back in his own quarters.

Stuffing down his growing frustration, Adasi replied with the safest possible answer that was also nearest to the truth, "I would say so my lord."

Aindri glanced at him and nodded in satisfaction, the remainder of the journey was done in silence. Exiting onto the busy hanger deck, a large military shuttle sat waiting at the far end of the hanger. A platoon of troopers, likely assigned planetside, stood talking to each other or were checking their gear as they waited to board.

"You have my apologies my lord, but were unable to completely alter this shuttle's original schedule of transporting troops to Dreshdae and we must retain a shuttle for emergencies."

"It will suffice." Said Aindri, she would, in all honesty, be more irritated if military matters were disrupted solely for her, "Though I suspect, given your experience with Sith, you were expecting me to demand you to drop everything to accommodate me and throw a temper tantrum if you do not."

Adasi blinked but otherwise kept his expression neutral even as he panicked at the Sith's words, as that was what he expected. Aware that he needed to tread carefully less he insult her and alarms bells ringing in his head, he opened his mouth, prepared to lie through his teeth to deny the statement.

"No, my lord I..." He began, trailing off when the Sith looked at him pointedly

"Captain when speaking with me, you will speak honestly. I detest liars." He stood there frozen as temperature dropped, the Sith's eyes now a pale yellow hue.

"Yes, of course my lord. You have my utmost apologies." He held his breath as she watched him briefly before her eyes returned to their natural grey. Nodding at him in acknowledgement she continuing on towards the shuttle, though this time she kept pace with him.

Kanra, the shuttles pilot, excused herself from a conversation with one of the maintenance personnel and walked over, saluting him before bowing to the Sith

"My lord, I am the pilot who is to take you down to the surface." Kanra informed the young woman who inclined her head in greeting before she asked the young pilot for her name.

"Kanra, my lord." The young Sith nodded before she did something that neither of them had expected.

"You have my thanks Kanra, as well as my apologies for disrupting your flight schedule."

Kanra blinked in surprise, and Adasi was sure he had misheard. He had never seen a Sith thank anyone, much less apologise. Kanra recovered first, but then she had less experience dealing with Sith and so she had little idea of how unusual this was.

"No thanks and apologies are necessary my lord! It is an honour to serve the Sith." The young Sith chuckled slightly before smiling softly at Kanra.

"Indeed, it is my hope that we work together in the future." The standard Imperial mask of polite and respectful acceptance was broken by Kanra's massive grin as she nodded eagerly.

"I hope so too. It would be an absolute honour, my lord. If you would excuse I need to start the final checks." The Sith nodded and Kanra bowed deeply before spinning round and dashing towards the shuttle.

"She's certainly eager." Aindri chuckled with amusement as the young pilot sprint ahead of them.

"The state of our forces being what they are, her training was rushed. This is her first posting so she hasn't had much experience with Sith yet and still retains a bit of that childhood awe." Adasi replied.

"Yes, it will be a shame when that is lost. Such is the inevitability of conflict." Aindri sighed as she watched Kanra enter the shuttle.

She maybe Sith, or soon to be, but it always saddened her when innocence was lost and Kanra reminded her little brother who, if he saw her now would be both proud and smug. She was going to Korriban, where she would train and eventually face the Sith trials, she could almost imagine the 'I told you so' smirk on his face. He was one of the few people in her childhood who had always believed in her, even when she still hadn't exhibited Force sensitivity.

Adasi remained silent and, Emperor help him, found himself actually beginning to respect the Sith standing beside him. Clearing his throat he started to relay the information that he had received regarding what the Sith should expect once she arrived on the planet.

"You will be dropped off at the Korriban Arrival port near the Sith Academy. It is my understanding that someone from the Academy will be meeting you planetside."

"Thank you Captain," The Sith replied and turned away from the troops to face him for the first time since she'd left the room, "Go. I know you find babysitting a Sith acolyte a waste of your time and that you are eager to get back to your post."

Adasi stared at her speechlessly, his mind working overtime to figure out what exactly gave his thoughts away. He was sure his mask hadn't slipped even once and even though he was no expert, he knew how to bury such feelings deep in his psyche. He was startled back into the present as the Sith hummed slightly and he became aware that whilst he had been standing there a couple of minutes had already passed.

Adasi coughed, "Err… yes. I mean no. I mean thank you, my lord, if you'll excuse me," He bowed slightly before turning swiftly on his heel and starting towards the exit. Hurrying out of the hanger, he found himself hoping this rotation would end and _The Reclaimer_ would be returning to the frontlines, preferably soon.

Aindri watched in carefully concealed amusement as the captain walked out of the hanger as fast as he could without appearing rude. She knew her actions would confuse and unsettle him, but it was too tempting to resist. Shaking her head slightly, she turned swiftly on her heel and resumed walking towards the shuttle as its ramp thudded onto the hanger floor, the troopers standing at attention as she strode past. Entering the shuttle she took the seat nearest to the ramp since she would be getting off first, leaving the remainder for rest of the troopers who began filing and stowed their gear in lockers above their seat.

"Command, this is shuttle TTS-08, requesting permission for travel to Korriban." She heard Kanra's voice from the cockpit as the ramp slammed shut sealing the shuttles interiors.

" _Permission granted TTS-08, you are cleared for landing at the Korriban Arrival Port."_

It never ceased to amaze her how sharp her senses became after meditating, as Aindri found that she could hear even the quietest of sounds, see the minutest of details, detect the faintest of scents and tastes and feel the gentlest of touches. Though the enhanced senses did come with their downsides and Aindri suppressed a wince at the loud noise as the shuttles engines roared to life. Thankfully her hearing quickly returned to normal and the roar of the engines soon died down to a subtle hum.

Leaning back against the wall of the shuttle, Aindri closing her eyes and refocused her mind. Submerging herself in the Force, she could feel the ancient darkness had suffused Korribans' very atmosphere gently probing her mind. Allowing the darkness to enter her mind, images flashed rapidly before her eyes; vast stretches of red sand, towering red cliffs, crumbling ruins filled tombs, their walls etched with ancient Sith markings. Suddenly an image and the roar of a hulking, monster of a beast flashed in her mind. As she attempted to focus on the image, Aindri was thrown back into reality when the shuttle floor jolted as it hit the landing platform. She looked up as Kanra appeared in her vision and informed her that they had arrived at the arrival port.

Aindri stood as the hydraulics hissed and the ramp unsealed itself from the shuttle door and walked out of the shaded interior and onto circular landing pad, Kanra and another trooper following close behind her. Horuset shone with a baleful glare, high in Korriban's orange sky and she waited for her eyesight to adjust to the light before she observed her surroundings.

A statue of the Emperor, flanked by a pair of Imperial banners, stood proud and tall against the durasteel of the building at the end of catwalk and the Sith Academy, carved in gleaming red stone, loomed in the distance. Looking up she also could see the artillery that had been installed in the aftermath of reclaiming the planet from the Republic. Looking back towards the catwalk she saw a man with dark weathered skin, wearing scarred black battle armour, and closely cropped wiry grey hair walk out from the shadow of an open doorway. She recognised him from when he was visiting her father on Ziost during the clan gathering and knew that he was an overseer at the Academy.

Tremel stopped just short of the ramp and examined the acolyte standing at the top, his gaze drawn to the dark red hair which denoted her pureblood ancestry. Through the Force he could sense the power and strength that was belied by her lithe, yet athletic, frame. It wrapped around her like a cloak and the darkness caressed her skin like a mother welcoming her young child home after a particularly gruelling day.

There was a confidence in the way she stood, like nothing or no one could touch her, her posture straight and her presence unwavering. Somehow making the plain and simple grey tunic and black leggings that she wore seem regal. He had seen the brief flash of recognition in her eyes and she now regarded him, equal parts curious and analytical.

"At last you've arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical."

Dismissing Kanra and the trooper, who both bowed to her, Aindri walked forward to meet with the overseer at the bottom of the ramp.

"I'm Overseer Tremel and for decades, I've administered the trails that prove who is and who is not worthy to join the Sith Order. The trials are a chance to weed out the weak. Those who face them either survive and become Sith, or die."

Aindri regarded him with a neutral expression even as her suspicion grew. Acolytes could spend years on Korriban without even beginning their trials, and the fact that she was starting hers as soon as she arrived meant that there was something else at play. Even so, while she disliked being kept in the dark or being someone's pawn, she wouldn't let that stop her from being Sith.

"I will be Sith." Aindri stated firmly.

"That," Tremel replied calmly, "Remains to be seen Acolyte," Turning he began walking down the catwalk, the soft click of boots on metal the only indication that she was following him.

Aindri quickly fell in step besides the overseer, and as they walked past the statue of the Emperor, she couldn't shake the feeling that those eyes, shrouded in shadow beneath its hood, were watching her every move.

"You are here and ahead of schedule because of me," Said Tremel before looking at her, "I expect you to obey."

They entered the shade of the building, and Tremel stopped, turning to face her fully, "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful acolyte here."

Aindri remained silent as she wondered whether it was within Tremels' ability to promise such a thing. Tremel took her silence as either acquiescence or understanding as he continued to speak.

"The trials themselves are difficult enough, but they are hardly the greatest threat you face." She arched an eyebrow, her interest piqued by what could be considered as more dangerous than the infamous Sith trials.

"There's an acolyte here named Vemrin. He's your enemy, and he will try to kill you so we must prepare you for when that time comes." Tremel watched for her reaction and he wasn't disappointed, her voice betraying on emotion but had an edge to it, which made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

"Then I will destroy him."

"With my guidance, sometime you will destroy all your enemies," He smiled before looking at the vibrosword strapped to her waist in disdain, "That practice sword is insufficient, the blade of lesser acolytes, you need a dominating weapon."

Aindri glanced at her weapon, which was slightly chipped and worn down from years of use. It had always served her well, but she knew Tremel had a point and understood the importance of having a good weapon. It could make all the difference in a fight.

Aindri glanced at her weapon, which was slightly chipped and worn down from years of use. It had always served her well, but she knew Tremel had a point and understood the importance of having a good weapon. It could make all the difference in a fight.

"In the tomb of Ajunta Pall, there is an old armoury. A strong Sith warblade awaits you there. The tomb is thick with K'lor'slugs, deadly, savage creatures. Be speedy but careful. They have been the end of many an acolyte."

Aindri would like to see the beasts try; if they lacked the instinct to avoid her, she would not hesitate to feed them their own heads. She was already looking forward to facing Korriban's supposed horrors and she hoped that they would provide her with a challenge, even if it was only slight.

Tremel paused briefly at the flicker of excitement that appeared in the acolytes grey eyes before, after thinking back to see if he'd forgotten anything, giving her his final instructions, "Once you acquire the warblade, I suggest you spend some time in the Tomb bloodying it. Then come to me in my chambers in the Academy."

Walking away briskly, Tremel disappeared from sight through another doorway and left her standing alone in the empty room. Aindri sighed and turned back to face the catwalk, frowning as she cast her gaze towards the horizon. In the distant dreadnoughts crawled lazily across the sky in low orbit and one of Korribans' many moons hung visible in the sky, whilst gigantic monolithic statues of bowed slaves stood in an eternal vigil over the Valley of the Sleeping Kings. Distant rusty mountain mesas, like the ones that ringed the valley, climbed high into the sky.

Tremel had a purpose and a plan in bring here, of that she was sure. She had become a pawn in an invisible game, between him and an invisible opponent. She wondered how many other pieces were in play, who they were and what roll they played in the players schemes. Still, she had worked too hard to get where she was now and she didn't plan on dying on Korriban, not when she knew that it was only the first step. And especially not because of some power play between Sith. No, she would not die, rather she would not only survive but also thrive.

A wind began to pick up, ruffling her hair, and as she took a deep breath to taste the air of the ancient Sith homeworld, Aindri allowed her frown to be replaced by a feral smile. Monsters, deadly trials, extremely competitive acolytes, and permission to run wild in the tombs, this was definitely going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Venturing into the Tombs

**Chapter Two – Venturing into the Tombs**

Green ichor sprayed across her clothes, the K'lor'slug that Aindri had struck down with an overhead blow, her blade whistling through the air, let out a high pitched squeal. She was only halfway across the mortuary courtyard, and already her clothes were covered in blood and sand. Sand which had tasted the blood of thousands and all that remained of those who'd fallen in the relentless and cruel climb meant to test the limits of ones' power.

Fingering her tunic, she curled her lip in disgust and hoped that the academy had spares. Many spares. Flicking the blood from her vibrosword, she surveyed the rest of the courtyard, keeping an eye on the K'lor'slugs that skittered across bright red sand.

The beasts where, like she expected, completely vicious. Vermicular bodies propelled themselves, undulating across the sand where maws filled with endless rows of teeth, rotated antipodally as they threatened to tear careless acolytes limb from limb and devour them whole.

Driven by the smell of blood and the dying shriek of their foul brethren, a group of K'lor'slugs slithered towards her. Vaulting over the swipe of a talon from the creature nearest to her, she landed in a crouch in the middle of the group and spun as she rose so that her blade sliced through the things tough skin in a single motion.

She had only travelled a few more steps when another two K'lor'slugs slinked towards her and thrust her blade forward in a low stab, sweeping it upwards to cut through the creatures torso and maw. Aindri raised her vibrosword to strike at the second K'lor'slug only to duck when she heard a familiar crackling behind her. A bolt of purple lightning arched over her head, striking the K'lor'slug square in its torso and it fell to the floor convulsing.

Spinning, Aindri stepped forward and brought her blade to rest at the throat of her attacker. Aindri arched an eyebrow at the curious sight before her. Her assailant, was a red skinned Twi'lek in a long purple tunic and black leggings, which hugged the curves of her figure. Black tribal markings were tattooed across the length of her long lekku and she wondered what the tattoos symbolised. A vibrosword was strapped to her back, and sparks still danced around slender fingertips, which where currently raised in front of her face. She was strong with the Force, that much was obvious at glance, and almond-shaped eyes examined her with an intelligent and calm calculating gaze.

This, Aindri observed was a woman who promised equal parts pain and pleasure and could undoubtedly get any man or woman to spill their darkest secrets.

"What?" The Twi'lek asked as drew her hand back to inspect her finger nails and Aindri arched an eyebrow at the fellow acolytes flippancy, considering the blade at her throat.

"You are an alien," She commented, it was rare after all for non-humans or non-purebloods to attend the Academy given the Siths' xenocentrism and obsession with the purity of Sith teachings and tradition.

"How observant," The Twi'lek drawled though she gained a sharper glint in her eyes when she looked up at her, "The Academy, as I am constantly told, is getting desperate."

The Twi'lek smiled in bitter amusement at her own words, like she was commenting on an inside joke, before she glanced briefly down at the blade resting against her throat and then returning her attention back to her nails, "Now, are you going to put your blade down?"

Aindri tilted her head at the Twi'lek's request, "After you tried to kill me?"

"Consider it a professional curtsey," The Twi'lek drawled, "Besides I failed, didn't I? You'll be ready for me this time, so theres no point in trying again so soon."

Aindri narrowed her eyes at Twi'lek for a moment before she snorted and stepped back, sheathing her vibrosword with a single fluid motion.

"Why thank you," The Twi'lek continued in the same drawling quality, before tilting her head towards the dark and crumbling tomb entrance with a raised eyebrow, "Care to join me in the tomb? From what I've seen, you clearly will need help if you going to pass whatever trial you've been given any time this century."

Aindri arched an eyebrow and when she remained silent, the Twi'lek shrugged elegantly before brushing past her, "Suite yourself."

Watching the Twi'lek, who moved with a seductive grace, stroll towards the tomb with an assessing gaze, Aindri knew that she was being provoked on purpose It was a clever ploy, goad someone into fighting the majority of enemies in order to prove their superiority and the Twi'lek would get a free ride through the tomb.

"I will not be manipulated into fighting for you." She called out crossing her arms and the Twi'lek stopped before turning to look at her with a new measure of respect.

"You're smarter than I gave you credit for. Smarter than the usual brutes at least."

She did growl then, and the Twi'lek smirked at her before turning and walked through the entrance of one of the valleys' most ancient tombs with a wave, "See you on the other side then. If you survive."

Aindri clicked her tongue before unsheathing her blade, spinning it into a reverse grip and thrusting backwards to impale the K'lor'slug which had attempted to sneak up behind her. The creature emitted a high pitched screech as she yanked the blade from its torso.

Re-sheathing her vibrosword, Aindri marched towards the entrance and began her descent into the tombs depths, running her hand along the roughhewn walls as she walked down the worn stone steps. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she stood in an open archway which opened up onto an expansive chamber ravaged by time. Spidery cracks covered the walls and statues, broken urns lined the walls and looking up she could see holes in the ceiling where the masonry had become loose.

Surrounding the area near the staircase was a makeshift barricade, made from stacking crates one on top of the other, separating the space from the rest of the chamber and the K'lor'slugs occupying it. Behind the barricade the remainder of a squad of troopers had taken shelter, only one of whom was still standing as he unleased quick bursts of blaster fire when an overly inquisitive creature got too close. The rest where leaning or sitting against the crates, bleeding heavily, and it took only one look to know that they were at their limit. She approached the one man still standing, the stripes on his uniform identifying him as a Sergeant.

"What is the situation Sergeant…?"

"Cormun, my lord," The trooper saluted, "Of the Fifth Infantry Company, Korriban regiment. I'm here commanding a hard target mission to exterminate K'lor'slugs in this tomb."

He shuddered involuntarily and Aindri sensed his fear at the mention of the beast, "I've lost three squads of good men fighting them. They come in packs – they just… they'll swallow a man whole."

"Strategy?" She asked, given how many of the beasts there were she'd target the egg chambers to stop them from breeding. It turned out the sergeant had the same idea.

"We managed to get explosives to all the egg chambers but the K'lor'slugs were all over us before we could detonate them."

She nodded before unsheathing her vibrosword and approached the barricade, "Hold this position, I will detonate the explosives."

She didn't wait for an answer before vaulting over the crates and charging towards the nearest K'lor'slug with a Force aided leap. Impaling the creature, and drawing on the Force, she thrust out her free hand, the K'lor'slug thrashed about in the air before she enclosed her fist. The K'lor'slug exploded, thick clumps of blood oozed to the floor and crushed organs fell to the ground with a wet thud. Moving forward, she ducked through an archway into a corridor and carved her way through K'lor'slug after K'lor'slug which only got more ferocious as she neared the egg chamber. It wasn't long before floor grew slick with the creature's blood and Aindri slipped once or twice as she found it more difficult to keep her footing.

Reaching the chamber, she could just make out the explosives scattered in amongst the eggs and spied the detonator switch only a metre or so away from the eggs. Unlike the corridor and the main chamber, there was only a single K'lor'slug standing guard, though it was much larger than the others. Aindri knew it was most likely stronger as well.

Twirling her vibrosword once in her hand, she leaped towards the beast and brought her blade smashing down onto the things crown but the tougher hide meant that she only scored a small cut. She had to jump back to avoid the swing of a talon, before she lunged forward, stamping her foot to had extra power to her thrust. With all the force concentrated on a single point, the blade was able to pierce the K'lor'slugs stomach, blood and gastric acid spilling on the floor. Aindri withdrew her vibrosword quickly so that the acid wouldn't eat away at the metal and she channelled the Force into the muscles of her arms before she dealt a fatal blow with a slash just below its maw.

Setting the charges, she sprinted from the chamber and ducked behind doorway before she threw the switch, and clapped her hands over her ears as the explosives detonated behind her. It took a couple of seconds for the tremors to settle and she twisted around to peer back into the chamber.

The explosion sent charred pieces of K'lor'slugs spattering across the floor and walls and a small shower of dust and pebbles rained down from the ceiling. She spent a moment to admire the handiwork wrought by the Sergeant's explosives before walking back down the corridor to the main chamber.

"From the explosion I take it you were successful in clearing the egg chambers?" Cormun asked hopefully as she approached, letting out a sigh of relief when she nodded in confirmation, "You have my utmost thanks, my lord."

"You will be fine for now, but given your squads condition I would retreat soon." Aindri warned.

"I'll get the survivors back to the barracks as soon as possible," Cormun replied, before looking at the remnants of his squad with a sad sigh, "They were good men and woman, they deserved better than torn to shreds by a pack of beasts."

"They died in service to the Empire. To the Sith. There is no greater honour." She replied, her head slightly bowed in silent condolement for the slain.

"You are right, my lord," He agreed with a small smile on his face, "Their families will be proud," He looked to her and saluted, "I'd say good luck, but I don't think you'll need it."

Leaving Cormun and his men behind her, Aindri ventured further into the tomb, her blade rising and falling in bewildering patterns as she cut her way through K'lor'slugs after K'lor'slug until the tide eventually slowed. She kicked at a carcass of one of the few creatures that hadn't been killed by her, evidence of passing acolytes who could actually swing a vibrosword with some semblance of skill, but stopped when something about the corpse caught her eye.

Squatting down, she examined the K'lor'slug and frowned upon seeing blasters marks as she knew the troopers from the entrance hadn't gone this far in and Acolytes didn't carry blasters. Some of the burns were also inconsistent with ones belonging to Imperial issued weapons. Raising her head she looked intently into the gloom, the lack of light making it hard to see beyond a few meters ahead of her.

Standing, she twirled her blade in her hand once before starting to walk forward once more, and it wasn't long before she heard the familiar sounds of blaster fire ringing in the chamber ahead of her. Aindri stopped in the archway and analysed the ongoing melee, looters clashing with the occasional acolyte, before spotting a certain red skinned Twi'lek standing over a human male, her lips twisted in contempt. Lips curling up in a predatory smile, she silent began stalking towards her.

Tormi disliked looters, hated them with a passion, and so she had dispatched the human male, who wore simple work clothes to hide him from suspicion, with a particularly potent dose of Force Lightning. She turned to the second looter who was thumbling with his blaster, a look of abject terror on their face, and was about to raise her hand when she heard the tell-tale sound of a blade whistling through the air. Jumping to the side, she avoided the blade which slashed open the looters throat, sending a fine red mist spurting into the air.

Whipping around with her arms raised to release a torrent of Force Lightning on her attacker, she found herself facing with the same human acolyte she had met above ground. That acolyte was now mirroring her earlier posture and was examining her finger nails with a bored expression on her face, her vibrosword held in a loose, almost lazy grip in her other hand. _Almost_ being the operative word, as despite seemingly unguarded stance there was a certain readiness about her. Looking up, the human gave her a look which sent a single, simple, message.

 _Now we're even._

"Tormi." The Twi'lek supplied with a savage grin, one promising murder and mayhem and Aindri gave her a savage grin of her own.

"Aindri."

Together they launched forward and Aindri blocked blaster bolts and the occasional vibrosword as she cut her and Tormi a path, while the Twi'lek followed her laughing as she shocked looter and acolyte alike. They fought in tandem, with her cutting and slicing into the enemies closest to them, whilst Tormi used Force Lightning to strike those further afield. It wasn't long before Aindri came to both respect and appreciate the Twi'lek's skill with the Force, her lightning getting faster and stronger each time she used the technique.

Within minutes they had travelled several chambers deeper into the tombs where they once again encountered K'lor'slugs and green ichor once again sprayed their already stained clothes. Coming into one of the few areas of the tombs free of enemies, Tormi looked down at her clothes with a look of disdain.

"While this has been fun," Tormi scowled picking at her clothes, "I'm looking forward to a shower and chucking these in an incinerator."

"Really? I think it's an improvement." She commented drily.

"Shut up." Aindri smirked and they left the gloomy corridor and entered another antechamber, a corridor directly in front of them whilst of too the right was a set of stairs which descended even further into the tombs depths.

"And this is where we must part I'm afraid," Tormi sighed dramatically as she approached the stone stairs, "I have a trial of philosophy to complete."

"Spindrall." Aindri muttered, surprised that the elderly Sith, who was at the Academy when her uncle was an acolyte which was decades ago, was still alive after all these years. From her uncle, she knew that the Sith was a prophet and often counselled acolytes on the Sith code.

Then Aindri frowned when she registered the heavy sarcasm lacing Tormi's voice and arched an eyebrow at her follow acolyte.

"Well what can I say? My overseer is a xenocentric chauvinist." Tormi snorted, as if that explained everything and didn't bother to elaborate any further. Giving a small shake of the head, Aindri gave the Twi'lek as small smirk.

"See you on the other side. If you survive." Aindri quipped and Tormi snorted, even as her eyes glittered in amusement, before she gave her fellow acolyte a cunning smile.

"Oh I'll pass whatever test he gives me, I don't plan on letting some old geezer prevent me from being Sith." Tomri waved over her shoulder as she disappeared into the shadow of the stairs and Aindri was alone once again.

* * *

Not long after Aindri separated from Tormi, she came upon an archway spanning that span the beginning of a set of well-worn stairs delving down into shadows of the tomb. Etched into the stone of the arch was ancient Sith script, worn away by passage time. She recognised ' _Tyûk'_ meaning strength, and _'Asmenys'_ meaning blade, _'Spaga'_ meaning sword and _'Ginklas'_ meaning weapon. The rest of the text was illegible but what she could read told her enough about what was awaiting her at the bottom of the stone steps.

The Armoury.

Unsheathing her vibrosword and holding it ready in her hand, Aindri stalked down the staircase, careful of any loose or damp flagstones, guided by pale orange light from below. Every twenty steps was a narrow landing, flanked on each side by weathered, ancient sarcophagi standing against the two walls. They were open, but instead of mortal remains, just as ancient droids lay deactivated within. Despite their age, and the scuffs and scratches on their metal frames, the droids looked perfectly operable and Aindri wondered whether someone was sent to rebuild or maintain them and if so how often.

The bottom of the staircase opened up into a grand circular chamber littered with masonry, crumbling armour, interspaced by open sarcophagi where more droids lay entombed. Along the walls sat numerous weapon racks, some of the spaces sitting empty, blades to which a champion had already laid claim, whilst others held ancient, dormant, blades. A few of the weapons, though not many, that she could see were too dull or aged to be of any use. Whilst there were no obvious remains, the dark stains and patchy streaks on the floor lent weight to Tremel's earlier words:

 _Become Sith, or die._

Shaking her self, Aindri re-sheathed her sword and she moved to stand in the centre of the chamber, closing her eyes and opening herself to the Force, letting it guide her to the correct blade. Feeling a weak tug, she turned clockwise until she was facing the side of the chamber where the pull felt strongest. Opening her eyes she walked towards the rack at the back of the chamber, flanked by two statues of bowed slaves, and skimmed her hand over the blades hilts. Her hand stopped over the hilt of a warblade which, while she couldn't quite put a finger on a reason, she knew would be the blade that would see her through her trials. Gripping the hilt, she removed it from the rack, eliciting a slight rasp as it scraped against the stone.

Stepping back, Aindri examined her new weapon which, while slightly rusted, was light and razor sharp. The blade, slightly longer than a traditional lightsaber, ended in a chiselled tip whilst its base flared out in a stout guard over the handle. She gave it few experimental swings, getting used to the weight, the balance and the feel of it, before she held it out in front of her. Taking a deep breath and releasing it, she pressed her thumb gently against the toggle. A pale light spilled from the hilt, sheathing the blade in a weak crimson glow and a deep hum emanated from the metal, not dissimilar from the sound of a lightsaber. Though whether the blade would hold against a lightsaber in sustained combat, she did not know.

Satisfied that the blade was sound, and pleased that age had not comprised the metals integrity, she passed it into her left hand and unsheathed her vibrosword before tossing it into the rubble. With a slight smirk on her face, Aindri took a step forward when a soft, almost silent, whirring sound reached her ear and a glint of metal caught her eye.

Out of the sarcophagi stepped four droids, who raised four blasters, all pointing straight at the centre of her chest. Her smirk breaking out in a wild grin, Aindri deflected the bolts with her new blade and jumped towards the first droid with a Force aided leap, impaling it through the chest. Removing her blade from the first droid she stepped up and bisected the second with a single strike, sparks flying from the exposed wires. The third, she sent crashing into the wall with a powerful Force Push, and crushed it with the Force. She ducked, blaster fire sailing over her head and span the warblade into a reserve grip before thrust it back and up, piercing the fourth beneath its chin. Walking back through the armoury and up the staircase, she continued to demolish the droids that staggered out of the sarcophagi, laughing freely at the destruction that she and her blade created.

Battling the droids in the armoury, set the tone for most of her journey through the rest of the tomb and Aindri quickly became bored as she settled into motions of cutting through anything that crossed her path, K'lor'slug or looter, with ruthless efficiency as she fought her way through the corridors. By the time she had reached the upper floors her bloodlust had largely dissipated as none of the tombs denizens challenged her enough to get creative in her bladework. Even the K'lor'slugs, as deadly as Tremel had made them out to be, had lost their bite.

"Come on you nerf-herders! The quicker we shift this lot of relics, the quicker we get paid!"

Aindri stopped mid-step, her ears perking up at the rough voice and odd accent, and cocked her head to the side as snippets of conversation floated down from somewhere above her. Walking past a broken statue, she found a staircase leading to what she guessed was another chamber above her. Stalking up the steps, Aindri stopped just short of the archway and watched as the looters manhandled what had to be priceless Sith relics, gritting her teeth at the lack of care and respect that they were treated with.

Narrowing her eyes, she recalled the bloodstained datapad that she had found in one of the chambers and fixed her gaze on the man directing the other looters. Curling lithe fingers tighter round the hilt, Aindri drew her blade as she leaped at him. The looters watched horrified when her warblade split the man's skull, his blood pooling on the floor as he hit the ground. Taking advantage of their panic, Aindri attacked the rest of the looters, quickly striking those nearest to her, her blade humming gleefully when it sliced through sentient flesh.

Witnessing the carnage, the few remaining looters dropped their weapons and fled the chamber, and whilst she wanted to chase and destroy them for even daring to touch the tombs relics, their safety took priority. Re-sheathing her warblade, its hunger quenched for the time being, Aindri crouched down and carefully picked the relics to check them over for any damage. Breathing a sigh of relief at that the relics were fine, she gently placed them into a bag she'd taken from one of the looters and stood, hefting the bag over her shoulder.

Aindri picked her way carefully through the rest of the tomb, avoiding the looters and K'lor'slugs so that the relics wouldn't be damaged. It took her another solid hour of making her way through the tombs twist and turns before finally finding a staircase that lead up and out of the tomb. Taking the first step, Aindri smiled at the thought that she would be finally stepping foot into the Sith Academy. And looking down at her clothes, ripped, bloodied and stained with droid oil, she looked forward to the chance to have a shower.


	3. Chapter 3 Friends and Rivals

**Chapter Three – Friends and Rivals**

Aindri tipped her head back and breathed deeply, enjoying the fresh air which was a welcome change from the stale dead atmosphere of the tomb. The pink streaked sky was darkening and the stars becoming more prominent, signifying the coming of nightfall. Near invisible grains of windblown sand swirled around her feet as she trudged up the small dune, stopping when she found herself staring at the towering pyramidal structure that was the Sith Academy.

Rising high above the Valley of the Dark Lords, the Academy was an impressive and intimidating structure. A monument to the power of the dark side and the might of the Empire. Mirror smooth black stone, held aloft by the backs of two statues of kneeling slaves, stretched for over a kilometre either side of rough-hewn stairs, Korriban's setting sun casting the towering pyramid's long shadow across the valley. It was, Aindri thought, completely suited to its role as a dark fortress where acolytes came to succeed at their trials or die.

Off to her left near the base were a small collection of standard issue military tents with half a dozen or so troopers getting ready for sleep. Recalling the name Sergeant Rikel from the datapad in the tomb, she crossed the sands and approached one of the troopers, a barrel-chested man who was cleaning his rifle, looking up as she approached.

"Acolyte. I see you had a bloodthirsty day in the tomb. Sergeant Rikel at your service." He said, saluting her.

"I have taken care of the looters in the tomb." She informed him and his eyes grew distant as he read between the lines.

"Then I assume my men are dead?" He asked quietly, a sense of loss echoing in his voice.

"They died protecting the Empires' history."

"That they did, sir," He replied and nodded at the bag on her shoulder, "If I may, you should bring those directly to Lord Graas in the archives. He's the senior curator, and will want to take a look."

"Then I will do so, farewell Sergeant."

Aindri turned and headed towards the Academy steps, Sith of various stations – though most were acolytes like herself – walking up and down the stairs as they travelled to and from the academy. For a brief moment she stopped at the first step and inhaled deeply, breathing in the cold evening air and basking in the all-encompassing presence of the Dark Side. It had always been a privilege to face the Sith Trials here, potential students throughout Imperial space competed for the honour of studying within those halls. And she was one of them.

Aindri brought her right foot to rest on the first step and then her left onto the second. All the training, all the effort, every cut, scrape and bruise had lead up to this moment. Learning about the Force, the Sith and the military. She walked slowly, reverently, up the rugged steps, those she passed giving her little notice, many having seen more than one bloodied acolytes coming and going from the tombs.

Walking passed the enormous doors that stood a dozen metres tall, shadows dancing across the already dark walls of the entranceway, Aindri entered the Academy. A large pillar bisected the entrance, a single blood red imperial flag, flanked either side by twin statues of the Emperor, flowing down the middle. The hallway flowed around the pillar, additionally statues of the Emperor grouped together in the centre of the opposite wall, blood red flags hanging behind them.

Where the two halves of the hallways merged was a small hallway flanked by a pair of Imperial Guardsmen, clad head to toe in rich crimson robes, their vibrostaves held at attention. The guards stood like the statues that they stood between, silent and unmoving, and her presence bringing no reaction nor deviation from their duties. As Aindri walked past them, she feel could their eyes watching her from behind the cold durasteel visors of their helmets. The archway at the end of the hallway opened to the main hall of the Academy, the low ceiling giving way to a high vaulted one from which hung crimson banners emblazoned with the Empires symbol. Various corridors lead off the main hall and laying just beyond an obelisk were two curvilinear staircases, set at opposites ends of the hall, which lead up to the academies upper levels. But it was the obelisk that stood in the centre of the immense room which drew Aindri's attention, and took her breath away.

Carved into the stone were the faces of the vanquished, their expressions contorted and screaming in agony, and a thin mist seemed to seep from the stone itself as darkness coiled around it. Aindri walked up to the obelisk in somewhat of a trance like state as her eyes traced the lines of ancient Sith symbols etched into the edges of the monument.

 _Fear conquers, fear fuels, fear cripples_.

An ancient Sith phrase, subtlety reminding acolytes of the power gained through fear and crushing their rivals underfoot, yet also the danger that fear presented should one allow it to control them. The soft slap of feet against stone, snapped her out of her trance and out of the corner of her eye Aindri spied a lone acolyte walking across the hall, head bent and muttering something murderous to himself. Catching his elbow as he walked past, the acolyte stumbled and he whirled around to shout at her before paling slightly at her blood-stained clothes.

"Overseer Tremels chambers?" The acolyte glanced quickly down at her clothes before pointing to the left-hand corridor and mumbled something about turning left, the end of a corridor and going down a set of stairs before quickly excusing himself.

Aindri arched an eyebrow at the acolytes' retreating back as he scurried away before heading for the archway he'd pointed out and turning left. Walking down the corridor, she felt a growing chill as the air seeped with malice and her hand drifted to the hilt of her warblade as she reached the top of a small flight of stairs, where she could see two acolytes talking to each other at the bottom. The acolyte on the left tall and overtly muscular, his grey outer tunic stretched tightly across his shoulders, and a tattoo that took up almost the entire right side of his face meant to broadcast a threatening demeanour.

But it was the smaller acolytes, his clothing darker and more armoured than his counterpart, tightly contained violence roiling below the surface which set her instincts flaring. He was more powerful, the bigger threat of the two, the Force hanging lazy and sluggish over his companion. His position as the alpha predator was only confirmed by warblade that the shorter one carried and the lack of one on his larger counterpart.

Wary, but her curiosity piqued, Aindri descended the stairs in near silence and the two acolytes looked up as she approached, but she ignored them and was about to walk past when the smaller one stopped her.

"So, you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon huh?" Said the acolyte his tone sarcastic as he looked her up and down, examining her as she did him, "Impressive, to be sure. Afraid the old man waited too long to make his move though."

Something clicked and Aindri now knew exactly who the other acolyte was and she looked upon her supposed rival with renewed interest.

"I'm Vemrin, and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have. I demand respect." She quickly assessed the newcomer, whose anger and hatred coiled in the Force around him but there was also something else.

Buried deep beneath the surface to the point that it was almost unnoticeable, she could feel a sense of insecurity pervading his signature. Overall, it may seem like he had potential but she wasn't impressed. Only a fool demanded respect rather than proving it was deserved.

"Respect is earned," Aindri stated matter-of-factly, "And you have not earned mine."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin. Let's just kill her and hide the body." Suggested the other acolyte eagerly.

She casted a quick glance in the larger acolytes' direction and released a snort of derision. Clearly Vemrin had brought him for his brawn over his brains, if she didn't find Vemrin a worthy opponent then there was little hope for his lapdog.

"We're not on Balmorra anymore, Dolgis. There are rules, traditions," He chided his ally before eying her and waving dismissively, "Leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his last pathetic hope here."

Aindri regarded her new rival emotionlessly refusing to give him any leeway; at least she now had a face to put to a name.

Vemrin growled and turned to his counterpart, "Coming Dolgis?"

"Be right there Vemrin." Dolgis replied as Vemrin walked off without a backwards glance while Aindri watched his retreating back. She doubted she would face him directly for a while. He striked her as more of a schemer and he would most likely send someone to test the waters first.

"Listen to me, you useless priss." She turned back to Dolgis and she knew that out of the two he would be the one she would face first.

"Acolytes aren't allowed to murder each other. But accidents happen. It isn't murder without witnesses." He stepped closer so that he was staring down at her.

"No more warnings," He growled, "Vemrin's the alpha monster here. You go after Vemrin, you die," She regarded him with the same emotionless expression and Dolgis growled once more before stalking off.

Tremel, who had heard everything from inside his chambers, threw his door open wide to see Acolyte Hallow turning towards him, calm and unruffled at the whole exchange as the echoes of Doglis' footsteps faded. He wrinkled his nose slightly at the stench of blood but otherwise noted with approval that she was all in one piece. Gesturing her into the room, he closed the door behind them to make sure that they wouldn't be disturbed. He couldn't leave his door open for more than a minute and not have somebody barge in for something or other.

"Good, you're here. Tell me, how do you like your new blade?"

"It will be sufficient." Aindri answered as she set the bag carrying the relics down at her feet. It wasn't a lightsaber but it would serve her well during her time on Korriban.

Tremel chuckled at her stoic demeanour. He was impressed by the control that she had over her emotions, catching her satisfaction with the blade before it was squashed with a self-reminder that it was only the first step in her trials. Tremel's gaze travelled past her as he sensed the arrival of his daughter and the look upon her face when she entered the room indicated that she was in a foul mood. So much for no interruptions.

Aindri felt the newcomer's presence before she heard her, annoyance rippling through the Force. Smoothly stepping to the side, the newcomer stalked into the room and directly to Tremel. Her eyes flitted between the two, but Tremel didn't look worried, and if he wasn't worried then there was no reason for her to be.

"What are you doing father?" As Tremel and the newcomer argued, about something that was clearly a family issue, she took the chance to look at the daughter more closely and could see the resemblance.

They had similar skin tones and the same black hair, the main difference were the three scars running across the left side of the daughters face and that she wore the same robes as acolytes rather than battle armour.

"I have my reasons, Eskella. And you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you hear?" Tremel told her an air of finality to his voice.

Eskella glared at her father and clenched her fists, "I will keep quiet about your new charge father, but I won't be here if whatever you're planning blows up in your face." She snapped before storming from the room, the Force snapping around her in testament to her foul mood.

"My daughter, Eskella," Tremel said drily as he watched his daughter leave, this being a semi-regular occurrence. He cared for his daughter, and she was strong, but her inability to adapt would one-day lead to her to cross the wrong person and he worried for her.

"Now to business, I thought I heard Vemrin's voice in the corridor before you arrived. Did he make his move so soon?"

Aindri shook her head, "A warning."

"Good, good, he must not fully comprehend the threat you represent," Tremel smiled before frowning, "Still, I'd hope we'd had more time. Vemrin's not the type to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite." Sitting down Tremel leaned forward and regarded the acolyte before him and decided it was time to enlighten her of the role she was to play.

"In a drive for sheer numbers, the criteria for admittance has been relaxed and now anyone with Force sensitivity is allowed entrance. Vemrin is one such acolyte. He is mixed blood, the invisible rot eating at the foundation of the Empire. He must not be allowed to advance."

She kept her face neutral, even though she didn't agree with Tremel about the Empires xenocentric policies, and her uncle was nothing if not pragmatic, careful to beat any such thoughts out of her and self-awareness of her strengths, her weakness and her desires into her.

The Sith way was power and strength, whether human or an alien, ones species hardly dictated such things.

But she refrained from voice such thoughts aloud, now was hardly the time for a philosophically debate with the overseer and she needed to remain on Tremels good side for the time being.

"Unfortunately, Vemrin's caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords and is being groomed to be his new apprentice."

Understanding dawned on her, so this what Tremel was planning and both she and Vemrin were pawns in a game of his making. She had neither the desire nor patience for Sith politics and though she didn't show it, she was worried. Another acolyte she could handle, but a Darth was another thing entirely, especially if it was _Baras_ who carried a certain, _reputation_.

He would have contingency upon contingency in place if as little as suspected that Tremel was plotting something… but she kept her face neutral as this was a game she could not afford to lose.

"As Darth Bara's apprentice, the power at Vemrin's fingertips will be considerable. He could change the Sith for the worse." Tremel reached down and removed a datapad from his desk.

"Whilst you are here you will receive training along with the rest of the acolytes. I'm transmitting everything that you need in relation to your training whilst you are here to your datapad, including your class schedule. Everything else you can get from the quartermaster whose office is on the second floor near the dormitories."

Aindri removed a datapad from a within her outer tunic and saw that she had received a message from Tremel and downloaded the data he had sent, which she also saw included her dormitory. She nodded and pocketed her pad before looking up at Tremel.

"Overseer, before I leave, I would ask, where are the archives?" She asked, nodding towards the bag at her feet, "I recovered these relics from the tomb and would like to pass them onto the curator."

"You can find the archives on the second floor, Lord Graas's officer is in the back on its third floor," He informed and there was a gleam in his eyes as his gaze meet hers, "You have a great destiny ahead of you acolyte, train hard. I will call for you when it is time for your next trial."

* * *

Aindri walked down corridor on the second floor of Academies east wing, metal floor ringing softly under her footfalls as she checked room numbers against the one on her datapad for her dorm. The bag she now carried, having dropped off the relics with the gratitude of Lord Grass, contained the spare robes and toiletries she'd been given by the quartermaster.

Shaking her head at the thought of the elderly Sith who had complained about her time keeping, she stopped in front of a door of the room that she'd been assigned to. From beyond the door she could hear someone shout and a loud clatter and when the door slid open she raised an eyebrow at the scene before her.

One of the acolytes, a hulking brute of a woman, had slammed another against the wall and was holding them by their collar with one hand, whilst the other was drawn back fisted. The one being held was glaring and hurling insults at her attacker, causing the large acolyte to growl. Quickly losing interest in what seemed to be a simple playground squabble, which given the academies reputation a fistfight was, she looked beyond the fighting acolytes to inspect her new room.

"So, you did survive then." Called out a voice in a drawling tone which she immediately associated with a certain red-skinned Twi'lek, who was sitting on one of the far beds, the other acolytes fell silent as their heads swivelled towards her.

The larger acolyte dropped the smaller one in a favour of looking her up and down, whilst the other acolyte, a human with greasy black hair, sniffed the air before scowling.

"She stinks." Aindri arched an eyebrow at the acolyte and Tormi rolled her eyes.

"So, would you if you just had just gone through the tombs, Leena. I certainly did when I came back." Tormi drawled and the smaller acolyte harrumphed before the Twi'lek looked at her, "But she's right, you do stink. Refreshers through that door," Said Tormi who pointed to a small doorway in the right-hand wall before pointing to a vacant bed near her own, "And that's your bed. Its previous owner died two months ago in an 'accident'."

Aindri tilted her head in question for a moment, but didn't comment, before nodding and walking towards her new bed. Dumping the bag on the well-made sheets, she removed one her new tunics before entering the refresher.

Looking in the mirror which took up the whole wall above a long sink, she grimaced for what felt like the umpteenth time at the state of her clothes. She silently thanked the Emperor she had the presence of mind to tie her hair up before entering the tomb, she found early on getting blood, amongst other fluids, and pieces of being out of hair was never pleasant.

She strode for the nearest shower, stripping off her clothes as she walked and tossing them into the trash chute where they could be incinerated, and turned on the water stepping into it. Aindri let her head fall back and sighed with delight as the hot water hit her skin. She revelled in being able to scrub the ichor from her skin and she stepped out feeling a lot more human than when she went in. Drying herself off, she threw her tunic and padded back into the dorm room feeling a lot more relaxed.

"Much better." Aindri looked at Tormi who was now sitting on the end of her bed and looked from her to her bag and back again before raising an eyebrow.

"That it? I take it you would have more, that or you used to be a slave which I really doubt."

"Training here on Korriban is the start of my life as a Sith. I don't need my old possessions and the academy provides everything I could need."

Tormi looked at her in disbelief, "Seriously?" Shaking her head when she nodded, "Well whatever. Just came to say that it's lights out soon."

Nodding her thanks and bidding Tormi goodnight with the same gesture, Aindri knelt down and touched the panel of the draw that was underneath the bed, moving the contents of the bag to the now open draw. She also locked away her puzzle cube, which she'd moved from her robe to the bag earlier, along with the bag itself. The only thing that wasn't in the draw when she locked it was her datapad, which she used to flip through her schedule for the foreseeable future before tiredness overcame her and she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 The Sith Academy

**Chapter Four – The Sith Academy**

Aindri woke up on her first full day at the Academy to the sound of clattering as acolytes got up and prepared for the day ahead. Stretching out her limbs she got dressed and wandered into the refresher, splashing her face with cold water before inspecting her reflection in the mirror. Satisfied with her new attire, redder and vital areas reinforced with tough dark brown leather, she grabbed her warblade and headed down to breakfast, her roommates having already left.

It was still early enough that the Academy's dining hall was a little over half empty when Aindri entered, sweeping the room with her eyes, searching for but unable to find Tormi, though she could see her fellow roommates scattered amongst the tables. Shrugging she went to get breakfast and sat at a largely empty table, managing to place her try on the table without spilling her juice. Tearing off a piece off her bread roll, she chewed thoughtfully, watching those who were now her fellow acolyte's stream into the hall.

Categorising those passing her into hostile and non-hostile, she wondered whether anyone she had known from Ziost or Dromund Kass had come to the Academy but found to her disappointment, and somewhat of a relief, that there were none. Drawn away from people watching by a rattle, Aindri looked to see a male pureblood, a couple of inches taller with broad shoulders and a more overtly muscular physique, slide into the seat opposite her. A few loose strands of otherwise closely cropped black hair fell in front of his eyes and as he lounged back in his chair to look at her, his movements were smooth and confident, matching black tunic and pants allowing him easy freedom of movement.

"So, you're the new acolyte, whose Tremel added to Vemrin's group and for your trials to boot," The pureblood gave her an easy-going smile as he looked at warblade resting against the table leg, "And it seems the rumours that you've already completed your first were true. You should have seen Vemrin in training yesterday. He was, pissed. Barely been here a day and your already making waves."

Aindri arched an eyebrow at the pureblood who started on his own food before pausing and looking up at her, "And where are my manners. Venitas."

"My name is Venitas." The pureblood clarified upon her blank look and she replied, inclining her head in greeting.

"Aindri."

"Congratulations," Came Tormi's voice from behind her and she tipped her head back to see the Twi'lek walking past before sliding into the seat next to her, giving both of them chesire grin, "You managed to find the one half-decent pureblood to roam the academies halls."

"You give me too little credit Tormi," Venitas sighed, "I am the only _decent_ pureblood."

"Fine," Tormi replied drawled, sipping at her mug of steaming caf, "You are the only _decent_ pureblood. Which means to say you are a terrible one."

Aindri watched with amusement as the two interacted, which continued even as exited the dining hall for the archives, halls bustling with acolytes who were making their way to whatever lesson they had that morning. She drew more than one curious stare as they passed, a few pointing at her and whispering

"Well you are essentially skipping the whole academy. Most people are here for years before they're even considered to take the trials." Venitas explained and she learned that along with going straight into her trials she was also grouped with the senior acolytes for lessons. Both Tormi and Venitas were senior acolytes as they had been attending the academy for a few of years.

"My Overseers' Prithor," Venitas told her, their conversation moving onto Overseers and those currently searching for an apprentice, "Lord Medechas tasked him with looking for an apprentice and I was one of the lucky ones to get picked. Tormi's trials are being administered by Harkun for Lord Zash"

Tormi's face morphed into a scowl before her ever present smile once again appeared on her face, the change so quick Aindri thought she had imagined it, and raised an eyebrow at the Twi'lek.

"The xenocentric chauvinist?" Aindri asked, recalling what she had said in the tomb.

"Oh, I could call him any number of things. But not all of them are suitable for polite company." She replied, Venitas chuckling behind her as they walked through the archives' dark ornately carved doors.

Containing century's worth of Sith knowledge, the archives took up an entire wing of the Academy. Deeper in, was an open atrium where one could see the archives second floor ringed by a low balcony. Acolytes and the odd overseer pursued shelves full of holobooks, datapads, ancient tombs, worn stone tablets and holocrons, glowing faintly with crimson and violet hues. Individual desks and large tables equipped with chairs, some occupied others not, were placed strategically across the onyx floor. Corridors branched of the sides of the main room, leading to several teaching rooms.

Entering the room reserved for their lesson, Aindri could hear snippets of conversation from chattering acolytes and spotted Vemrin who scowled at her from across the room, ignoring his not so subtle growl. Beside her Tormi stumbled slightly, a pureblood bumping her shoulder as he pushed past, and she was silent as she glared daggers at his receding back. Aindri arched an eyebrow at the Twi'lek when she sensed a ripple of power in the force and through the door strode a rugged skinned Sith with dark brown hair.

"It's Lord Cestus," Venitas whispered to them, "I'd forgotten he was asked to teach whilst he was here."

"I thought he was came to Korriban for research?" Tormi whispered back and Venitas gave a small nod

"He did, I think he's going on a research trip tomorrow."

Silence descended as Cestus stepped onto a dais at the back of the room, many watching him with bated breath, wondering what kind of secrets and knowledge a Sith Lord would impart on them. He coolly regarded the acolytes before him and his answer to anticipation with an answer was not what they expected, "Meditation."

The acolytes let out a collective groan and Cestus glared at them, daring someone to speak up. Glancing at each other, Aindri shrugged and sunk down into a meditative position, closing her eyes as Venitas and Tormi did the same. Cestus cast a watchful eye over the acolytes who sat in various poses.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sith do meditate. But unlike the _Jedi_ ," Cestus spat, "We do not release our emotions into the force, rather we harness them, concentrate them into a finely-honed point…"

Cestus's voice grew distant as Aindri slowed her breath, submerging herself into the Force. Focusing on her emotions, Aindri allowed them to build upon on each other, honing them, as Cestus instructed, into a pure point of ruthless power. Turning her senses outward, she felt the presences of Cestus and the other acolytes, four standing out in particular. A strong immovable force, crackling electrical energy, simmering hatred, and deep-seated fear. Expanding her senses further she could feel whole of the academy and the Force signatures of numerous acolytes and Sith inhabiting the building. Letting go of her senses completely Aindri floated freely in the Force and the darkness permeating Korriban's entirety.

Aindri's eyes flickered open, her enhanced eyesight allowing her to trace the bumps and groves of the back walls rough surface. Two armoured legs appeared in front of her and she blinked before looking up to see Cestus standing over her, his arms crossed.

"Well, well, well, looks whose back," Cestus said slowly, "Any longer and I would become suspicious that you'd fallen asleep."

Looking around Aindri found that apart from her Tormi was the only one still meditating, tendrils of dark side energy coiling around her. Opening her eyes, the Twi'lek stretched languorously as if she had woken up from a long and much needed nap.

"Most, impressive acolyte." Cestus admitted grudgingly, looking her over with a small hint of interest, and Tormi smiled smugly at the other acolytes, the pureblood and Vemrin seething among them.

"Congratulations to those three of you who successfully achieved a meditative state," Aindri wondered who else had succeeded but a quick observation of her fellow acolytes made the answer obvious, a small smirk on Venitas's face.

"Especially since the rest of you didn't even stay focused for more than a few minutes." Cestus kept his voice controlled, but with her senses enhanced from submerging herself in the Force she could feel his building anger and frustration.

"But, my lord, they must have cheated. A former…" The pureblood stood objecting, Vemrin using it as an opportunity to add his own.

"That's right! There's no chance that someone who took shortcu…"

"Silence!" Vemrin and the pureblood flinched, as they watched in amusement.

"Neither of you have a right to whine," Cestus growled at them, before glaring at Vemrin, "Especially you acolyte, since you fell asleep within ten minutes of starting!" He shouted before rounding on the rest of them.

"I will not waste my time teaching such pathetic excuse for Sith. Don't return until you've had another good ten years of practice!" Cestus stormed from the room, muttering something unsavoury about womp rats and acolytes under his breath.

Cestus's presence fading from their senses, conversation broke out among the acolytes and Vemrin stalked towards her with a tight scowl.

"You may have fooled Cestus but not me," He growled, "You are nothing. I am the better Sith. Get in my way and you die."

Arching an eyebrow at his declaration she turned to Venitas and asked, "What was Cestus researching?"

Realising what she was doing, Venitas's eyes twinkled in amusement, tilting his head in thought for a moment before replying, "Not sure. He's been visiting a lot of the tombs outside of the Valley though."

"Acolytes are never sent to tombs outside the Valley of the Dark Lords," Said Tormi joining in the conversation, and sighed dreamily, "Oh the secrets they must hold."

Vemrin's rage built as he continued to be ignored and he opened his mouth to speak, only to clamp it shut again when the temperature dropped, and grey eyes bled to yellow.

Drawing on her emotions, Aindri regarded her supposed rival with a cold smile, the dark side flaring around her.

Everything grew deadly quiet, acolytes ceasing their conversations and turning their attention to the two red-headed acolyte standing metres away from Vemrin, pinning him with a deadly stare. An acolyte considered to be one of the strongest in the Academy and closest to being Sith.

Her voice was menacing yet held on emotion when she spoke, "You are the one who is nothing and I will, beat, you, down."

Satisfaction coursed through Aindri's veins at the fear filling Vemrin's eyes, however briefly, before it was replaced by rage. She didn't flinch as they locked gazes and he tried to stare her down. It was Vemrin who broke eye contact first growling, and she watched as he stomped from the room in a way which reminded Aindri of a child throwing a tantrum.

Aindri drew a deep calming breath, the palpable tension in the air dissipating as the dark side receded, her eyes reverting to their natural grey. Tormi giggled behind her and gave her a wink, sauntering over to the pureblood. Cocking her head, Aindri watched with a mixture of interest and amusement as Tormi leaned down to say something in his ear. Her voice, while too low to carry over to where they were standing, was loud enough that the acolytes near him laughed. His red skin grew darker and Tormi gave him one last smile before waltzing from the room. They were halfway down the hallway when they heard the purebloods roar of rage echoing down the corridor.

"Slow, isn't he?" Tormi snickered.

"He certainly is," Venitas chuckled before his voice turned teasing, "Now if I remember correctly we have lightsaber instruction."

"What fun." Tormi groaned and Aindri arched an eyebrow at her, glancing at Venitas who gave a fond shake of his head. It seemed this argument was a common one.

"Tormi you know Lightsaber combat is a vital skill for a Sith." Venitas admonished and the Twi'lek rolled her eyes.

"I prefer brain over brawn," She snorted, "Speaking off, I want to get something from the Archives. See you down there." Waving goodbye, Tormi walked deeper into the archives and they head to the dining hall for lunch.

* * *

Venitas had given her a brief explanation of the academies facilities, the archives, jails located in the bowls of the Academy, training rooms, rooms which could only be reserved for Sith Lords and their apprentices. Where they had lightsaber training was in none of those.

Exiting a gloomy corridor, Aindri's boots hit hard packed sand and she squinted, her eyes adjusting to glaring sunlight. They were standing in a massive open-air arena, practice dummies in various states of disrepair littering its floor. On a large stage, two older acolytes duelled furiously under the watchful gaze of an older man, lightsaber hanging on his hip, their overseer. She shivered slightly, the dark side making the planets' atmosphere cold despite Horuset beating down on them from above.

"It will be finished soon." Venitas mused and Aindri silently agreed, examining the left acolytes' heaving chest and slowing movements. A loud crack echoed across the arena and the exhausted acolytes' training saber, he had yet to earn the right to wield a warblade, clattered to the floor, as his wrist fractured. Though they couldn't hear him, the overseer was obviously unhappy, the injured acolyte limping off the stage with his hung in shame, resentment roiling underneath the surface. Aindri had no doubt it was that very resentment which kept him trudging across the sand. The overseer regarded them as they gathered around the stage, frowning briefly as his gaze on landed on her.

"I see we have a new face. Try to keep up, with the rest." She regarded him coolly but did not speak as doing so would only invite further barbs. She would prove herself through actions, as she always did.

"Hmph. Five laps around the arena," Most let out a groan and he snapped, "Now!"

Jumping to attention the acolytes set off at a steady jog and she stayed in the middle of the pack, so that by the third lap when weaker acolytes fell behind she was one of those who pulled ahead. By the fifth lap her lungs were burning slightly and reaching the final stretch she drew on the pain in her muscles to fuel her strength, putting on a final burst of speed. Aindri was the first to finish and began stretching out her muscles, Vemrin glaring at her as he came to stop, the overseer watching their exchange with cold interest as he waited for the other acolytes to finish the course. Venitas easily finished within the top ten, whilst Tormi finished sixteenth, her pureblood adversary only seconds ahead of her.

"Let's see if any of you pathetic lot have improved since last time." He growled when the last acolyte staggered slightly to a halt and pointed each of them to a training dummy, assigning hers last.

"So, you're Tremel's supposed hotshot; let me be clear," He leaned forward, intruding into her personal space, "Why you were brought to the Academy early I don't care. Until I see your skills for myself, you are nothing." He turned on his heel and walked off, shouting at a pair of acolytes on the other side of the arena.

"He doesn't like me much." She observed and Vemrin chuckled.

"Most of overseers don't like any of us. Especially Rance. Unfortunately for you he does like Vemrin."

"Off course." She muttered under her breath as she took up Shii-Cho's opening stance, her mind wandering as she worked through the forms katas, falling into the familiar rhythm.

" _Uncle you promised to teach me the advanced skills!" I shout, clenching and unclenching my fists around the training sabers hilt, not caring if I sounded like a spoiled child. I'd already trained in and near mastered lightsaber combats first three forms – everybody said my growth rate was astounding – and he had promised to teach me the others. I was ready._

" _Because I said you do you brat."_

" _Why?" I asked through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm and not doing a very good job at it. Uncle let out a sigh and eased himself out his starting stance before turning to me and began correcting my form._

" _Because before learning the advance forms you need to master the basics." He replied._

Distantly she heard Rance order them to switch stance and she flowed from a disarming slash to execute a lunge, stabbing through the dummies chest area.

" _But I've already mastered the basics!" I shouted venomously, growing even more annoyed when he laughed._

" _It is always good to return to them." I dropped my guard and scowled at him, continuing do so even as he was regarding me thoughtfully._

" _Alright how about this then? Continue practicing and if, in a week, you can defeat me in a duel using Shii-Cho, and only Shii-Cho, then I'll begin teaching you the advance forms." The scowl disappeared from my face as my anger was replaced with excitement._

" _Really?" Uncle smiled and nodded. With a goal to work towards I looked at my training saber with renewed determination and took Form I's starting stance, now fully focused on my training._

Aindri blinked away the memory when she heard Rance calling them to a halt, and she glanced up to a darkening sky, hours flying by whilst acolytes bashed away at the dummies.

"Seems some of you aren't useless after all." Rance grunted, giving her a subtle nod of approval when he caught her eye before doing the same with Vemrin, much to her annoyance.

Rance dismissed them and she followed tired acolytes eagerly leaving the arena, overtaking Tormi whose breathing was somewhat heavy due to exertion. They joined the flow of acolytes in bustling hallways, some conversing in low tones, others keeping their heads down and trying to slip unseen through the crowd.

Later at dinner, Aindri piled her plate high with food and sat at an empty table, Venitas lowering himself into the seat opposite her. Biting into a piece of Nerf stake, she searched the dining hall for Tormi, spying her across the dining hall strolling towards them.

"Where have you been?" Asked Venitas as the Twi'lek as she slumped down next to her.

"Archives," Tormi replied grumpily, "But I couldn't find the texts I was looking for."

"If you couldn't find them, then the Archives don't have it," Venitas said calmly, sending Aindri a smirk, "Considering she knows very inch of it."

"They might be in one of the tombs," Tormi mused, a trace of hope working its way into her voice, "Cestus is meant to be investigating the Sith King Dathka Graush's tomb in Golg Valley tomorrow though. You think Cestus will take me with him?"

"Probably not." Venitas commented as he bit into his food.

"Damn, damn, damn, damn." Tormi moaned rolling across the table and Aindri quickly picked up her trays before the Twi'lek could knock them from the table.

"Lessons too hard for you slave?" A shadow fell over the table and Aindri turned her head, to see the pureblood looking down on Tormi who had fallen still.

"Ah Ffon, how nice to see you so soon." Tormi drawled pushing herself upwards to stand and tapped her lip with a slender finger, "Hard, you say? More like useless, the archives don't even have the proper texts."

Pausing, Tormi cocked her hip and smiled at the pureblood slyly, "Ah but given you're…'privileged' upbringing, I'm sure that mummy and daddy gave you everything and so," Tormi entered his personal space, hands held loosely at her sides, but Aindri could see sparks dancing between her fingertips.

"When your own strength is finally tested, you'll be on the floor, bleeding, dying, and I'll be standing over you laughing." Twisting, Tormi sauntered away leaving Ffon there speechless, skinning darkening and nearby acolytes snickering. Aindri lips quirked upwards and she pushed away from the table, just brushing past his shoulder as she passed him.

"Well, at least we won't at a loss for entertainment. Tormi's as interesting as ever." Venitas chuckled as they exited the dining hall.

"How long has she been here?" Aindri asked curiously.

"Three years, give or take. We arrived at the same time. Overseer Harkun wasn't particularly happy she was placed under his supervision. What with her being both an alien and a former slave."

"Elitist?" She guessed, remembering Tormi's words.

"Through and through." Venitas confirmed, "He delayed her trials for as long as possible but Zash finally ordered him to get a move on. She's only been able to do her first recently though since she had been sent to do off training offworld for a few months."

Aindri hummed before bidding him goodnight and slipped away to one of the private training chambers littering this level, trusting that most would be empty at this hour. Pressing the key of one of the small doors lining the corridor, it slid open with a near silent hiss. Rather than hard packed sand, the chambers' floor was made of flexisteel to cushion impacts and training blade hits, though under artificial yellow lighting she could see scratch and scorch marks littering the surface.

Rolling her shoulders, Aindri unsheathed her blade and approached the chambers centre, once again adopting Shii-Cho's initial stance. Slowly, she worked her through its sweeping motions and perpendicular parries before moving onto the tighter more accurate movements of Makashi and beyond. Finishing the katas, she switched to mock-combat, taking her warblade through a series of manoeuvres, striking at imaginary enemies.

 _Every feint, every dodge, every block is a trap to the unwary._

She stepped, pivoted, took a new angle for attack, her boots stepping lightly as she flowed between the forms. Occasionally her flow faltered, a misplaced foot here, awkward positioning as she tried to connect manoeuvres there. But she continued until she was somewhat satisfied, movements refining with every strike. Pausing in her movements, Aindri removed her right hand from the warblades hilt and twisted to check her chrono. Seeing the time, she had been in the chamber for almost two hours, she lowered her blade deactivating it as she relaxed her stance. Sheathing it in one fluid motion, she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her sleeve and headed for her dorm, once busy hallways now quiet, nightfall seeming to have strengthened the shadows perpetually clinging to their edges.

Those she roomed with were still awake and Tormi gave her a lazy wave from where she laid on her bed, reading a something on her datapad when she entered. Preparing for bed after taking a shower to wash away the days sweat, Aindri thought back on her first day at the academy. The allies she had made in Venitas and Tormi, their presences in the Force, Vemrin and the Twi'leks own rival Ffon. Her face remained neutral even as she inwardly frowned, if Venitas was correct – and there was no reason he should not be – news of her arrival had already become a source of gossip. Gossip of which she had no doubt, had already reached the ears of whoever Tremel was playing. But, she could do nothing about it tonight. Connecting her datapad to the academies mainframe, she brought up the Imperial HoloNet, catching up on the recent news and checking to see if her uncle had sent any messages before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 Reigning Judgement

**Chapter Five – Reigning Judgement**

Setting his datapad on his desk, Tremel sat back thinking, fingers interlaced beneath his chin. The report on the acolyte's progress showed she had surpassed his expectations, and he would have to readjust his assessment of her abilities. She demonstrated intelligence and strength, and the moment she had stepped off the shuttle he had felt the ripples in the Force that her very presence was causing. There were of course, whispers of discontent amongst the acolytes and overseers at her arrival, but now they had a taste of her abilities many admitted she deserved her place. Even Rance, who originally favoured Vemrin, had begun giving her one-on-one instruction.

Tremel frowned thoughtfully. The rumours had mostly likely reached Baras, he needed make his next move and if not now soon. Relooking over the list of potential prisoners scheduled for transport to Korriban, he selected the three cases he'd best thought would test her mind. Satisfied with his selection, he sent a message those three were to be delivered to Korriban immediately. It was time for the acolyte's second trial.

* * *

Aindri sat in large lecture hall flipping through the class materials on her datapad, only half listening as Assistant Overseer Markan lectured about ancient Sith Lords. Tormi sat next to her looking bored and Marken shot her a look of disdain when she gave an exaggerated yawn.

"Ajunta Pall," He bit out, sweeping his gaze over the acolytes, "Was the first individual to have held the title of _Dark Lord of the Sith_. Kown for his ability to shape and create life through the Force, the Jedi, being the fools they are, condemned his actions and suppressed his teachings. In an act of defiance he fought against the Jedi leading to the Hundred-Year Darkness and upon his defeat, was exiled to the Outer Rim, where they discovered Korriban and the Sith," He inclined his head towards Ffon, who looked down on the other acolytes smugly, "Who revered Ajunta Pall and his fellow exiles as gods."

"Ah, to be worshipped by legions of minions and venerated as a god." Tormi, sighed dreamily, her eyes glazing over with barely concealed desire.

"Constantly being surrounded by sycophants would be irritating." Aindri replied.

"And that is where we differ my friend, for I could imagine nothing better." Aindri hummed in response before glancing up to see Markan who was glowering at them, specifically Tormi.

"Pay attention Acolyte," Marken spat, "Or you will be punished."

Tormi gave the assistant overseer an overly sweet smile and he growled at her. Marken was one of those who, like Tremel, could often be heard complaining of what he deemed was the increasingly lax standards regarding admission to the Academy. She had listened to more than one verbal sparring match between him and the Twi'lek.

"And to think these sacred halls is being desecrated by aliens and slaves." A mixture of scowls and smirks broke out across the room, Vemrin and Ffon unsurprisingly among them, at Markens words. Aindri glanced sidewise to see Tormi's smile slip slightly. Nudging the Twi'leks shoulder, she gave Tormi a small shake of her head, indicating it wasn't worth it. Her companion released a small sigh but nodded and sat up looking attentive. She felt Tormi's loathing simmering beneath her skin when Marken smirked at her.

"Tulak Hord," He began with a smug tone, "Was another early Dark Lord, the battles of Yn and Chabosh among his greatest achievements."

Tulak Hord. Memories of listening to her mother reading her stories of those famous battles flashed through her mind. It was one of the few good memories she had of her.

"It is believed that hundreds of worlds were conquered by Hord, and his conquering of the Dromund system played a significant part in Dromund Kass becoming the Empires current capital. Unfortunately, the majority records from that era were lost in the Great Hyperspace War but that hasn't stopped generations of Sith from unearthing his teachings and artefacts." Aindri felt interest stir in Tormi at the mention of the word 'artefact', her signature flaring a little before being tempered as the Twi'lek adopted a mask of indifference.

"Hord's mask was found by Revan during his search for the Star Forge. His lightsaber discovered by Darth Marr on Dromund Fels before his ascension to the Dark Council."

Many sat up at the mention of dark councillor legendary for his reputation as the Defender of the Empire, a Sith who dealt defeat after defeat to the Republic forces. He was one of the few people she immediately respected, even she had met him when he visited her uncle at his home.

"Hord's successor was Marka Ragnos, eliminating his competitors through quick and ruthless campaigns. It was this strength, power and penchant for strategy that became hallmarks of his rule and allowed him to hold the title for over a century due to showing a great level of strategic discipline. It was also this strategic discipline that stopped him from waging war against both the Jedi and the Republic, despite knowing of their existence. Why?"

Silence descended as acolytes looked at each uncertainly and Markan grew increasingly annoyed with each passing second. She glanced at Tormi, who could've easily answered with her already extensive knowledge of Sith history. But she was content to let Markan stew and the pleasure at Ffon's inability to answer was clear on the Twi'lek's face.

Aindri sighed quietly and placed her datapad on the desk before answering, raising her voice so she could be heard throughout the room, "The Empire wasn't ready. He knew they needed to focus on gathering strength before confronting the Republic. If, at that time, Empire's and Republic forces clashed, the Empire would not survive."

"Naga Sadow attacked the Republic." Tormi pointed out.

"And look at the result. Sadow was too ambitious, too impatient. Had he followed Ragnos's example, waited until the Empire was truly ready, the Hyperspace War wouldn't have been lost. His overconfidence was his downfall." Aindri replied and Tormi inclined her head conceding the point.

Marken nodded at her in approval, "You are correct, Acolyte. Despite the Empires initial successes, the Republic far outmatched us in numbers and firepower. Once the Republic realised this they regrouped and pushed Sadow's forces back to Koros. When he retreated after failing to invade Republic space, the Republic followed him, which resulted in the loss of Korriban."

Several of the acolytes growled in anger at the thought of Republic ships even being in the same system, much less in orbit above Korriban itself. Tormi looked indifferent, but then Aindri supposed that was to be expected. After all, the Empire, both current and ancient, was a civilisation built on the backs of what where deemed 'lesser species'.

"Did Sadow die on Korriban?" Asked an acolyte sitting in front of her, not quite being able to keep the venom out of his voice.

"No one is entirely sure, but the most commonly held belief among historians is that Sadow sought refuge and later died on Yavin Four." Markan checked the chrono on his wrists, "Tomorrow we'll be going more in depth into lead up to the Great Hyperspace War before moving onto the war itself." He paused and looked at each of them in eye,

"And I expect all of you to be better prepared it." Tormi snorted and he glared at her and she smiled, waving at him in response. Growling, Markan strode from the room causing an acolyte, who was standing by nervously the door, to jump out of the way. Tormi cocked her head regarding the acolyte.

"My, my, my. What could Harken possibly want now?" Tormi tutted and sauntered over to the doorway.

Aindri's datapad vibrated gently on the desk and she looked down to see a message from Tremel requesting her presence in his chambers.

"Coming?" Venitas asked, appearing besides her and she shook her head and nodded in understanding when she lifted her datapad to show him the message and whispered, "Good luck."

Since her first day and her first lesson, Aindri had fallen into the familiar routine of lightsaber training in the morning, lessons on the Force, and lightsaber training in the afternoon. Further supplemented by Sith history and battle tactics. But knowing of Tremel's game she knew he would expedited her trials. Still she was surprised he had called her for her second trial so soon, for that would be the only reason she would be called to Tremel's chambers. Entering his chambers, Tremel walked out from behind his desk so that he was standing directly in front of her.

"You here good," Greeted Tremel, walking out from behind his desk to stand directly in front of her, "Do you know why I called you here?"

"My second trial."

"You are correct. There are three prisoners in the Academy jails. Interrogate them and decide their fates. Consider each criminal's story carefully. The decisions you make will be scrutinized, let your passions guide your judgements."

She arched an eyebrow, "Who will judge my actions?"

"Me. When Darth Baras catches wind of you it's going to be my neck on the line as much as yours." He replied matter-of-factly and she considered his answer for a moment before inclining her head, conceding he had a point.

"The head jailer Knash is waiting for you in one holding rooms. Now go, and return to me after you've passed judgement on the prisoners."

Walking through the halls, Aindri reached the stairs down to the jails, a slight draft coming from beyond the stairs, and she recalled the underground floors were far more expansive than those above. She also recalled that the jails took up the whole of the first of the underground levels. Descending the stairs she came into a long cavernous room, the lights doing little to chase away the shadows. Ray-shielded cells lined rough-hewn walls, casting an eerie red glow across the dark floor, ceiling and walls. Various doors led into individual interrogation rooms, from which she could hear pained screams and smell burned flesh. Closing her eyes, she could feel the pure despair infusing the walls. Looking into one of the rooms she saw a prisoner convulsing on a table, a Sith in inquisitors' robes burning him with electricity. Imprisoned in the cells were prisoners ranging from republic soldiers to slaves, some banging on the shields with anger and desperation as she passed, but many sat on the floor staring listlessly into space.

Aindri neared the holding rooms which were located deep within the jails, backed onto a landing pad were shuttles could load and unload detainees. She blinked when she heard a chirping sound float from the open doorway. The cheerful sound, foreign amongst the anguish permeating the jails, was followed by a more familiar yelp of pain and she entered to find a blue skinned Twi'lek clutching at her neck with a grimace. In front of her cell was a balding Sith, holding a remote control, likely for the shock collar on her neck.

"Ow! Jerk," She groaned and shook head giving the man a wide smile, hands on her hips, even as the annoyance Aindri had felt building showed on his face, "If you don't like that just say so, I can do other animals too. Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

Aindri arched an eyebrow in amusement, feeling a slither of admiration at the Twi'lek's courage. Though not necessarily her recklessness. Roughly her height, the Twi'lek's lekku lacked Tormi's tribal tattoos and violet blue eyes held a hidden sense of wisdom which clashed with a sense of mischief. Viewed through the Force, her signature reflected her eyes along with an unbreakable will that Aindri could respect. It made her minded drift to her comment regarding sycophants to Tormi.

Gliding near silently across the room, she tapped the Sith lightly on the shoulder and he jumped. He whirled around and she could now see a beard, staring at her with wide eyes, which narrowed to anger, before widening slightly with a flash of realisation.

"You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test right?" He asked uncertainly and she nodded, leaning against the crates stacked behind her.

"And you are Knash."

"Yeah, and I run these cells and slave pits," He confirmed, crossing his arms and scrutinizing her critically before huffing, "You should know this situation is highly unusual. Tremel must think highly of you to ship in prisoners rather than sending you offworld for interrogation or using the wretches caught here."

Aindri shrugged, if Tremel had pushed for her to come to the Academy early she wasn't surprised that he willing to circumvent the typical interrogation procedures. He wanted to expedite her trials, he could not afford to send her offworld.

"Seems to think you're the next coming of Exar Kun," Knash continued, lowering his voicem "But you ought to know he ain't the only one watching."

"Hardly surprising given the circumstances in which I arrived." Aindri replied dismissively.

Harrumphing Knash led her into a separate room containing three cells, holding three prisoners. A human woman, a bald man in Sith armour and in the far cell, an Neimodian.

"These are the prisoners transferred here. You gotta interrogate them as needed and then decide their fate. They're normally executed or given a trial by combat to see if their worthy. Whatever you decide, you will be the one carrying out the sentence."

Aindri examined the woman in first cell, who was still standing despite being severely beaten, a fresh bruise blooming across her left cheek, and meeting her eyes with a steely gaze.

"You freaks aren't getting anything new out of me," The woman sneered, "I've been through this routine. Just do whatever you're gonna do."

Knash regard her coolly, "Impudent to the last. She was sent to kill an imperial spy in the Yavin system but throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

Protecting ones identity was standard practice when employing assassins. Refusing to give it made it harder to trace back to you if they failed, however…

 _Analyse every explanation, evaluate every motive, scrutinise every opportunity._

"Republic assassins are trained to resist torture."

The assassin scowled, "I'm not political. I work for whoever pays."

There was truth in the assassin's words and Aindri tilted her head, regarding the assassin thoughtfully as she debated her options. She didn't deny the charge, but executing her would prove fruitless and she would not be able to defeat her in combat…

"Point is she doesn't deny the charge. So you must decide execution or trial by combat."

But a third avenue, "She could prove useful, send her to Imperial Intelligence."

There was a gleam in her eyes at the prospect of learning as the assassin crossed her arms, "I won't work for free."

"You and Intelligence can come to a suitable accord." She replied smoothly, moving onto the cell and she could feel Knash's gaze on her back and hear him murmur under his breath, "Interesting."

"Please I am a fellow Sith, judge me with an open mind a grant me trail by combat, I beg you."

"Sith don't beg." She rebuked, squashing the small slither of sympathy she felt for him.

For a warrior, dying without a weapon in their hand was one of the greatest shames they could endure. She knew because she was the same and if she was to die, it would be fighting with a lightsaber in her hand. Aindri also had no idea who he was or who his friends were or whether his connections were influential. Executing the Sith, rather than ending him with dignity might bring her enemies she did not need.

"This pile of waste is Devotek. A valued Sith champion until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths," Knash sneered, looking at the Sith with disgust, "Now look at him."

"I served faithfully for twenty-four years then one mistake and they threw me away. Now I have been left here to rot. Please let me feel the weight of a weapon once more."

Reaching for the vibrosword resting against the wall for this exact purpose and nodded for Knash to open the cell.

"This should be entertaining." Knash mused, opening the cell and she tossed Devotek the blade and drew her own, the warblade humming in excitement at the prospect of fresh blood as she adopted a low guarded stance.

Gripping the blades' hilt, Devotek brought it in front of him, murmuring, "My thanks young warrior," Before raising the vibrosword and bringing the blade down hard.

But languishing in the jails had robbed Devotek's strike of whatever power and speed it once had. Compared to Rance, whose blows had more than once threatened to crack her skull, this was nothing. Stepping back to avoid the blow, Aindri turned on her sharply heel and reversed her blade, thrusting it through his neck, killing him instantly.

"Well he didn't put up much of a fight." Knash smirked as she removed her blade, the body slumping to the floor.

Ignoring the comment and Knash's smug tone, she re-sheathed her blade in a single fluid motion before turning to the Neimoidian, who sat fidgeting on the floor, "The final criminal?"

"Well, he's a bit of a puzzle. He's called Brehg, a jittery little wretch. Suspected of supplying forged documents to Republic agents. Strangely enough he maintains his innocence despite being severely tortured." Brehg scrambled to the bars, pressing his hands against the shields, eyes pleading her for mercy.

"That's because I'm innocent I am! Believe me you gotta! I had nothing to do with forging no papers. Set up, I was set up!"

"The evidence is circumstantial," Knash admitted, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "There is a chance he didn't do it."

Aindri regarded the Neimoidian, the Force whispering a warning in her ear. There was something off about the alien, but she wasn't yet skilled enough to tell what it was. Who would frame him? And Why? Such information could potentially be useful for someone else. All she knew was there was more to him than met the eye. He would never leave Korriban anyway.

"The Inquisitors. If nothing comes from it, execute him." Panic alighting in his eyes Brehg begged and pleaded for his release. Scowling at the noise Knash banged on the shield, sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Shut up, you fidgety fool, the decision's been made." Knash ordered and Brehg curled up whimpering. Shooting the alien a look of disgust, he gave

"You're an interesting one kid, I can see why people are keeping tabs on you. Head back to Overseer Tremel, and see what he thinks of your choices."

Striding from the holding rooms, she could hear Knash and the Twi'lek resuming their verbal sparring, inevitably followed by a yelping of pain. She thought it a shame such a spirited individual would likely perish in the jails.

Climbing the stairs, she left the jails and its oppressive atmosphere, inclining her head in greeting to the acolytes she knew when they passed each other, having made a small circle of friends since her first day, Tormi and Venitas at the centre. Through them she roughly knew of Vemrin's movements, their rivalry having only grown since their first and second encounters. It was because of this, she knew Vemrin only had one more trial before facing the one that would make him Sith and why Tremel was accelerating her trials.

Nearing Tremel's chambers, she raised an eyebrow at the impatience and frustration, radiating through the Force. A muffled voice she didn't recognise floating into the hall, its owner likely the reason for his irritation. The door slid open at her approach and Tremel barked a harsh order from within.

"Then run back to your master in the beast pens before I cut you in half." She leaned to the side just as an acolyte rushed past her.

Tremel pinched his nose, releasing a sigh of frustration and looked up to see his acolyte waiting just outside the door and waved her in.

"Sorry to make you wait acolyte, these interruptions are incredibly annoying." Letting out a breath, he picked his datapad, standing with a small groan as he stretched his muscles, "Now, your test in the jails. I've reviewed your interrogations. The assassin, Solentz – you assigned her to Imperial Intelligence. I commend you that was excellent thinking, never, waste a potential resource."

"It was obvious." Aindri shrugged, though whether Intelligence would find a use for the woman remained to be seen.

"Obvious to you, but many would have just executed her. Now Devotek, the failed warrior, why grant his wish for trial by combat?"

She considered her answer briefly, doubting that Tremel would approve of her reason true reason. Besides she did deal with Devotek, so the overseer could hardly complain.

"I wanted to see for myself if he had any worth." It was a half-truth, but if Devotek had beaten her, then she would have found some use for him, potentially as an instructor since he had real combat experience.

"That holds some merit," Tremel conceded, "But it should have been obvious he was far past any use. Devotek was an utter waste of space. Once something is no longer useful it should be eradicated, remember that."

"That is a matter of perspective." She replied, challenging him to as they held each's gaze for a moment before he decided to let the matter drop

"Lastly, the forger," He said delicately, his mouth curling up into a slight sneer, "You sent back for more torture even though he seemed innocent. A strong decision, leave no stone unturned."

Aindri inclined her head, giving him a knowing smile. One of the first lessons drilled into her head was thinking of the bigger picture, being decisive, was one of the first lessons to be drilled into her head from an early age.

 _The ripple from even a tiny stone can flow a great distance._

Wise her uncle may be, but he could be irritatingly cryptic. It took a while for her to learn the lesson behind that particular riddle.

Tremel hummed in approval, "Each time, each prisoner, you made the best possible decision. You may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Bara's attention. But there's more that must be done before we expose you to Baras."

Tremel leaned back against the desk, tapping its surface in thought.

"Because I forced you into the Academy ahead of schedule, Darth Baras will be predisposed to judging you severely. And by 'severely' I mean fatally."

Aindri suppressed a snort at the rather obvious statement. It was natural that a Darth would be judgemental in choosing an apprentice and the whole idea behind having ones trials on Korriban was would either become Sith or die. Fatal, was a given.

"Go, train and grow stronger. It will take time to find something will truly test your abilities."


	6. Chapter 6 Into the Wilds

**Chapter Six – Into the Wilds**

A clash of steel resounded, the light skinned and brown-haired acolyte from the jails bring her blade down savagely while her opponent rapidly brought their own up to block. She recognised one of the acolytes fighting and it was someone who she had hoped to avoid or miss altogether.

Thana Vesh.

Favouring Form IV, like always, Vesh had assumed Ataru's opening stance, and as soon as the words, "Begin," had left Rance's lip, launched into a series of lightning fast attacks, her opponent forging the usual ridiculous flourish most Form II practitioners favoured in his hurry to defend. She pushed the male acolyte with brutal ferocity. In her peripheral vision, an acolyte winced as Vesh dealt a savage blow to her opponents' ribs.

Watching the duel, noting each of their strengths and weakness as it would be they who duelled the victor, it seemed little had changed since Aindri last saw her. Good, but rough around the edges, allowing her brashness and explosive temper to rule her actions as her opponent got a few hits in as her attacks became sloppier the more she fell for their taunts. Aindri still remembered the various incidents, murdering eight of the family eight guards – brutalising them to the point they barely looked human when a servant found them mangled in a hall – an entire city block razed to ground when her parents tried to exercise some control over their daughter. She disliked the woman for the simple reason that Vesh her believed her abilities and status as a would be Sith, combined with the wealth of her family meant she was entitled to everything she desired.

Thana bashed away her opponents' blade, and delivered a vicious strike to his head, a loud crack resounding throughout the arena. The other acolyte teetered on their feet before collapsing to the floor, Thana grinning savagely as she delivered a swift kick to their stomach when they fell.

"Well done Acolyte Vesh, but you still need to work on your defences. He was able to get in a couple of hits when he shouldn't have." Called Rance, before pointing to the acolyte lying unconscious on the floor.

"Now someone get this piece of trash out of my sight." Two acolytes scurried onto the stage, picking up and dragging the defeated acolyte from the platform, heading to the Academies medical ward.

"Acolyte Hallow, you're up." He called pointing at her.

Standing she took her place opposite Thana on the stage and adopted Soresu's opening stance. Rance raised an eyebrow at her choice of Form but didn't comment.

"Begin."

Vesh charged at Aindri, swinging her vibrosword at her neck. Blocking the first strike with ease she allowed Thana to press her advantage leading her in a dance of steel, parrying strike after strike. Strikes failing to meet flesh, she felt Vesh's rage build until the Force started to simmer around her. The calmness with which Aindri had defended against her attacks became a red flag to a bull. Locking blades, their eyes meet and she could see the pure fury in Vesh's eyes. It was time to end this. Snarling, Vesh disengaged too quickly and lunged at her wildly. Sidestepping the blow, Aindri stuck out her foot and Thana, who was already off balance by the lack of solid resistance, fell face first too the ground. Aindri pushed down on Thana's back with the heel of her boot, pressing the tip of her warblade against her neck as Rance called an end to the fight.

"Acolyte Hallow that, was an excellent display of lightsaber combat." He told her, nodding his approval before turning to Thana who had sat up with a furious expression on her face.

"And Acolyte Vesh, Hallow had complete control of the fight. She was leading you on from the beginning and you didn't even notice!" Rance shook his head in disappointment before calling up another acolyte to the stage.

"I'll get you back for this." Vesh hissed, pushing past Aindri too storm off the stage. Ignoring the threat, she mirrored the other acolyte as he took up Makashi's single low-handed guard, his thumb pointing down the length of his blade for smaller, tighter, more accurate movements of the blade. Vesh's hate filled gaze focused on her back for the rest of the class.

* * *

Tremel eyed the map of the Wilds, an uninhabited area beyond Dreshdae, spread out across his desk, tapping his fingers absently against the cold metal. Hallows defeat of Thana Vesh, one of the more promising acolytes to grace the Academy's halls, showed she was ready he mused, his gaze zeroing in on the tomb he'd selected for her third trial, but Marka Ragnos' beast was dangerous. There was every chance he was sending her to her death.

Tremel snorted.

If Hallow couldn't defeat the beast then she simply wasn't strong enough. Somehow, Tremel doubted that would be the case.

Hallow's presence in the Force danced along the edge of his senses long before he saw her, and Tremel looked up as the door hissed open to see her striding into the door.

"You're here good. We must move on without delay. With every moment that passes we risk discovery before we're ready." Tremel stood and indicated for her to come around his desk, "For your next trial, you are to go to the Wilds and enter the Tomb of Marka Ragnos to slay the beast he left to guard his legacy," He instructed, indicating to an camp marked on the map near a massive cliff face, "You will first need to take a speeder to Dreshdae and then travel on foot to the wilds laboratory. From there you will enter the tomb and sit amongst the flames. The beast will come to you."

Tremel looked up at her with a serious expression on his face, "Do not underestimate it, defeating this creature will take your best effort. I'll see you when the beast is slain, good luck."

Inclining her head in understanding she exited his chambers, planning her route as she walked to her room. The trial itself would not take her long, a few hours at most, but travelling would take a day at least.

The dorm room was empty when she entered and she rummaged through the draw underneath her bed, withdrawing a clean set of cloths and put them in a rucksack along with her datapad; she retrieved food, water and medical supplies from the quartermaster.

Walking down the academies front steps she headed for the taxi pad nodding in greeting to Inquisitor Arzanon, who'd she helped in eliminating traitors in the valley – the badge given in recognition of her service clipped to the inside of her robes – as she passed him.

Swinging her leg over a requisitioned speeder, she revved its engines and swung its nose south, heading off in Dreshdae's direction. Korriban's rocky scenery flying past her she accelerated taking delight in the gruttle purr of the engine and the wind slicing through her clothes. In the distance she could just make out Dreshdae's outline and slowed down as she neared the settlement before turning into the main thoroughfare.

Giving The Drunk Side, a well-known hotbed of criminal activity, a wide berth Aindri parked the speeder outside the spaceport and dismounted, removing the goggles she had been wearing to protect her eyes from the wind. Walking through the streets she passed Dreshdae's military base catching snippets of conversations from soldiers preparing for deployment.

"We really going in there sir? Only, the last few squads that entered the tombs in the Wilds never came back." One of the soldiers asked nervously.

"We have our orders Private, ours is not to question but to obey."

"But, they say the tombs drive people who aren't Force sensitive insane. I've heard the other squads are still down there, howling mad and killing each other." The private protested as his fellow trooper removed a tube from a crate.

"Those men didn't have proper protection. Lord Renning has assured me that these new stimulants will protect us from the tombs protect."

"That's what they said about the aural bands. And the implants…" Their voices trailed off as she got nearer the city wall. Frowning, she closed her eyes, turning her focus inwards to check her mental shields. She was well aware of the rumours surrounding the Wilds tombs' and she wanted to make sure that they were strong before entering their vicinity.

The area immediately outside Dreshdae's walls was littered with abandoned mining equipment and upon exiting the settlement she had to pick her way around it before entering the Wilds proper. A strong wind whipped across the open desert sending up gusts of sand into the air, she turned up her collar and re-donned the goggles to protect her eyes.

It took her a good few hours to trek across the dunes, shifting sands making it difficult to find and keep her footing, before she reached the ravine linking the upper and lower wilds. Ducking in to the ravine, she shivered slightly at the drop-in temperature, the tall cliffs shadowing the valley floor blocking out Horusets' harsh rays. Checking her chrono and her map, Aindri saw she was on schedule and decided to take a break. Setting down her bag she sat on a boulder with her back against the cliff to prevent predators attacking her from behind. Chewing on a ration bar she titled her head back to stare at the sky, her mind flitting back to the conversation between the two troopers, a childhood memory springing unbidden to her mind.

 _Cracking open an eye, I glance at my uncle before closing my eyes and fidgeting. A stiff breeze skirted the massive cliff we were sitting on, ruffling my hair and clothes. I attempted to concentrate and mediate but the uncomfortable hard packed ground and the sun beating down on my back made it difficult and I continued to fidget._

" _Out with it child. You are disrupting my concentration." My uncle instructed, his eyes still closed and breathing even._

" _Why are we here?" I blurted out unable to keep quite any longer, I mean how on Ziost is a desert planet so cold._

" _Because Korribans' is an ancient darkness my child. Many a weak minded Sith have had they're psyche twisted and broken here." I thought for a moment before snorting._

" _I think I'm too stubborn for that." Her uncle chuckled._

" _You may be right child. However, it would still be prudent to learn to shield your mind. If not from the darkness then from other Sith." I raised an eyebrow and looked at my uncle quizzically._

" _What do you mean?" Opening his eyes', he uncrossed his legs and turned to me._

" _Shielding your mind will allow you to protect your thoughts and your secrets. It is imperative, given our orders cut-throat nature." I thought for a moment before realising my uncle had a point, as always and nodded my understanding._

" _Now relax. Find that place in your mind where no one can touch you. A happy memory often works best when protecting yourself from the darkness."_

" _But, doesn't the Code teach us hate is what gives Sith their power?" I asked confused since that was one of the fundamental lessons drilled into any Sith's head, including mine, from birth._

" _No, it teaches us that our passion is what gives us power and passion comes in many forms. It's through passion I gain strength, not through hatred I gain strength. Hate just happens to be one of the stronger emotions."_

" _But…" I started, falling silent when my uncle held up his hand stopping me._

" _Child if I explain everything to you, you will never learn to think for yourself. A Code can give you guidance but it is important for you to come too your own conclusions."_

 _I frowned thoughtfully before asking, "Then when protecting secrets from other Sith, I what? Empty my mind?"_

" _Or crowd it with other thoughts now let's start again. Relax and this time please focus."_

A long howl resounded throughout the ravine, snapping Aindri out of the memory. Quickly finishing the ration bar, she doubled checked the map on her datapad, finding that the laboratory was still several klicks away from her current position. Closing her eyes and reaching out with her senses, she scanned the area before looking up at sky, swearing when she saw the suns' position.

"Damn."

Aindri quickened her stride, spurred on by the knowledge that she only had a few hours of daylight left and a desire to reach the laboratory before dusk. With her sole focus being on crossing the sands, she almost didn't sense the beasts waiting in the shadows.

" _Asilas."_

Turning slowly, Aindri found herself staring at a pack of hound like creatures snapping and growling at her, matted black fur hiding taught muscle beneath.

Tuk'ata.

A loud growl came from Tuk'ata nearest to her standing low to the ground, razor sharp teeth bared and hackles risen as it pawed at the sand. The Tuk'ata pounced and Aindri grunted as her back slammed into hit hard packed sand, instantly bringing up her arm to protect her neck. She hissed in pain, biting back a scream as the beasts' jaws easily ripping through leather and tearing into her skin. Gritting her teeth, she rocked backwards and brought her legs up kicking hard at the beast's stomach. Rolling backwards into a crouch, she thrust out her palms. A blast of Force energy slammed into the Tuk'ata, sending it hurtling backwards into the one behind it. Smashing into the rocks they fell to the ground twitching before falling still. Her attack with an unseen force caused the remaining Tuk'ata to step back and eye her warily. Breathing heavily, she snarled, her anger building, and stepped forward, Tuk'ata scrambling backwards as they sensed her rage. She roared a feral roar, and watched as the Tuk'ata yelped and sprinted away to scrabble up the cliffs.

Feeling her anger drain away, Aindri fell back onto her arse and cradled her arm, adrenalin fading away and bringing back her pain.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, idiot." Aindri hissed. She couldn't believe she had let her guard down like that. She glanced down at her bloodied arm but the ripped leather obscured the wound. She would have to remove it before assessing and treating the damage.

Gritting her teeth, Aindri grabbed the top of the gauntlet and yanked, sucking in air through clenched teeth. Hissing, Aindri grabbed a flask from her bag and poured water onto the wound, doing her best to wash out the sand and blood.

Wound clean, Aindri brought it up to eye level, relieved to see it wasn't too deep, most bites force absorbed by the tough leather. Still, she wouldn't be surprised if it left a scar. Withdrawing a medpac, she gently rubbed the kolto paste into the wound before wrapping it in bandages, tying them tightly so they wouldn't come undone.

Satisfied that her administrations would last until she reached the lab, Aindri pulled on a spare gauntlet and pushed herself to her feet to continue trudging through the ravine, this time making sure to continuously scan the environment for danger. Within a couple more hours, she left the shadows of the tall cliffs and found herself on top of a hill that overlooked the lower wilds. From where she stood, Aindri could make out the occasional ruin rising from the sand, rock carved tombs standing tall and proud in the distance. Just below her, protected by a massive durasteel wall at its front and by a rugged cliff face at its back, was the wilds laboratory, a semi-permeant camp with troopers, researchers and Sith bustling about inside.

Slipping and sliding down the hill, Aindri entered with about an hour of daylight left. She headed straight for the medical tent knowing the extent her emergency treatment would prevent infection was limited, remaining stoic throughout, well aware that showing weakness was akin to painting a target on her back for fellow acolytes.

Haven received medical attention and eaten dinner, Aindri explored the camp. A significant chunk was devoted to its namesake, an open-air laboratory littered with dissection tables and cages housing various specimens of Korribanian fauna. The rest was a jumble of tents haphazardly erected wherever there was space. Wandering into the laboratories central area she came across a Sith Lord, judging from the fine cut of his robes, standing over a table with his hands deep inside a half dissected Tuk'ata.

"A fresh young acolyte, come to view my experiments? Good," The portly Sith removed his hands from the beasts' insides, stripping off his gloves and throwing them in the bin before rinsing his hands, "I trust the sight of a messy operating table doesn't disturb you?"

Aindri stepped closer to the table, tugging on one of the sterile gloves before lifting one of the removed organs, holding it up to her eye so she could examine it more closely. Renning gave a small smirk before throwing out his arm to gesture at the specimen.

"On the surface, this Tuk'ata is nothing special. But I alone can see it. The Force is alive, and it expresses its will in the physical world. This creature was one such form. An expression of pure dark-side energy, aggression made manifest."

Placing the organ back on the table, Aindri arched an eyebrow at Renning guessing, "And we are another of these forms."

"Sith are the highest manifestations of the Force's will." He affirmed, smiling haughtily when he continued, "I've dissected hundreds of Tuk'ata, forging a direct connection to the dark side. Each beast I examine advances me towards perfect unity."

What Aindri felt was anger, not pride or the other emotions she would expect would come with such a 'breakthrough', coursing through Renning and she raised an eyebrow.

"I now stand at a new frontier but find myself thwarted. My most perfect specimen – a Tuk'ata mutant - escaped to the tombs before I could analyse it." The Sith said bitterly answering her unspoken question.

"I could recover your specimen." She offered; having a Sith Lord owing her a favour could be beneficial in the future.

He examined her for a moment before nodding, "My apprentice Malora saw which tomb the mutant beast fled into. Find out what she knows, assist me, and you will be rewarded."

"I'll speak to your apprentice and retrieve your Tuk'ata brain when I head into the tombs."

"You found a great calling in my service. I trust you appreciate that."

Leaving him to his research Aindri looked up at the gradually darkening skies, clouds just obscuring Korriban's blood reds moons as they climbed higher above the horizon. Approaching the wall surrounding the laboratory, Aindri drew on the Force and jumped, landing gracefully on the walkway above. Drawing on the Force to compensate for the lack of light she searched until she found Marka Ragnos' tomb, nestled in a row of cliffs, calculating how roughly long it would take to travel to the tomb, complete her trial, retrieve the Tuk'ata brain and get back. Jumping back down into the camp she decided she'd find Malora in the morning, after all she had no desire to hunt a Tuk'ata in the dark.

* * *

 _Asilas_ – Shit


	7. Chapter 7 Beasts of the Sith

**Chapter Seven – Beasts of the Sith**

Aindri weaved through the rickety tables of the mess tent, approaching the fair skinned woman, black hair pinned up behind her head, who a trooper identified as Lord Renning's apprentice.

"What do you want?" Malora asked irritably abandoning her half-eaten breakfast.

"Tuk'ata." Aindri replied, starting her own breakfast.

"Seeking Lord Renning's lost pet are you," Malora snorted, "Don't waste your time the fool's research is pointless."

"Do you wish to retrieve it?" She asked, continuing when Malora remained silent, "It is a deadly beast, not some harmless vermin."

"That may be, but you still risk your life for nothing." Malora grumbled, her tone turning bitter, "Renning deludes the Dark Council into believing he's advancing Sith knowledge. The truth is he wastes the Empire's time and resources dissecting mindless animals."

"But if his experiments were discredited he would be banished, and I would be rewarded," Malora leaned forward, her voice lowering to a whisper, "Look, just a minor alteration to the mutant Tuk'ata's brain would allow me to reveal my master as a fraud. Bring me the brain before delivering it to Lord Renning, and I'll make it worth your while."

Aindri swallowed the last of her food, bring up a map of the lower wilds on her datapad.

"I will not be dragged into your schemes Malora. If you want to challenge your master do it yourself." The apprentice scowled, stabbing her remaining food with her fork, and she looked at Malora expectantly.

"The mutant Tuk'ata escaped Marka Ragnos's tomb," She relented, still glaring daggers at her as she pointed to an area on the map near the main entrance to Ragnos' tomb, "It's much larger than the others, so you should spot it easily."

Leaving Malora to brood, Aindri returned to her commandeered tent to grab her gear, having woken up at dawn to ready herself, and walked towards the camps entrance. She turned her wrist, clenching and unclenching her fist, releasing a small at how nicely her injury had healed. A combination of her naturally fast healing process, bacta, the Force and a goodnights sleep. Whilst the muscle still hadn't fully recovered, she was confident that it wouldn't be a problem during her trial.

Stopping just outside the durasteel wall, she surveyed the sands, lit by the early morning sun, before her and made some adjustments to the calculations she had made last night reckoning it would take a bit less than half the day to travel to the tomb. From what she had been told by one of the troopers, research materials from the laboratory were being transported back to the Academy via shuttle so if she was quick she would back at the academy by nightfall.

With little time to lose, Aindri began hiking across the sands and it was an hour later when she came upon the first ruin, a shattered pillar engraved with ancient Sith scrip worn away by time until it was barely legible. The dark sides' presence was stronger here than it had been at the laboratory and she closed her eyes to reinforce her mental barriers, shielding her mind from whispering voices. Her shields strengthened she opened her eyes and started coughing, the sand irritating the back of her throat. Ignoring the discomfort, she took a quick swig from the water flask attached to her belt before continuing her journey through the ruins, cutting a path through knots of soldiers been driven mad by the sheer strength of the darkness.

It was another two hours of walking and cutting a swathe through large and small groups of psychotic soldiers, before she reached the entrance to massive tomb cut into the rocky face of the cliff that towered over sand and ruins. Carvings of ancient Sith symbols were etched into the walls, protecting the tomb with ancient Sith magic. Further symbols were engraved on the tombs interior walls, writing describing the various parts of Marka Ragnos's life, many telling the same history they were taught at the academy, covering almost any free space.

Venturing deeper into the tomb, Aindri met and fought rival acolytes as well as those who had been cast out of the academy and sought a second a chance at power. She found Renning's beast in an antechamber in the tombs western wing using chunks of K'lor'slug meat as bait after she had come across some and gutted them. The fight was an interesting challenge, as she had to hold back against a beast twice the size of a normal Tuk'ata to make sure the brain wouldn't get damaged. After cutting out the brain and placing it in a specimen case she climbed over the rubble and stepped through the gap the Tuk'ata had charged through, hoping to use the passageway to get deeper into the tomb but found her way blocked by large rocks and collapsed columns forcing her to turn back.

After passing through several large chambers, many filled with abandoned excavation equipment, skirting the walls to avoid further clashes, she came across a corridor which was colder than the others. The dark side ever so slightly more oppressive as it pushed against the mental barriers she had erected. But her shields held and she walked down the corridor, coming to a flight of stairs which lead into another chamber, half circle in shape and with a high vaulted ceiling, lit only by a single shaft of sunlight through a hole in the roof. Shrouded by shadow were hooded statues hugging its walls, spaced at even intervals they flanked stone alters stone alters adorned by skulls with various skeletal structures

Steeling herself, Aindri descended the stairs, lifting her foot when she heard a crunching sound and looking down to find pieces of a white object. It was only when casting her eyes to the rest of the chamber that realised it was bone.

Whole skeletons and individual bones, some human others not, littered the floor. Some were brittle and cracked, others were smooth. Aindri crouched and picked up a piece, inspecting the deep gouges in its surface. Rising, she dropped the piece and unsheathed her warblade, holding it loosely in her hands as she crossed the chamber to the stone tablet sitting upon a raised dais, bones crunching underneath.

The dark side rippled slightly around her and peering into one of the six braziers flanking the tablet, Aindri found it filled with an unidentifiable liquid. Tremel's words of sitting among the flames sprung to mind and she withdraw a lighter from her belt, holding it against the liquid surface, rapidly withdrawing her hand when purple flames flickered to life, casting an eerie glow across the tablet. Lighting the rest, Aindri sunk into seiza, taking deep and study breaths as she tapped into the dark side of the Force.

A wave of dark side energy crash into her, the ground shaking when a rumble echoed from deep within the tomb. Her eyes snapping open, Aindri spun to face the sarcophagus resting beneath the statute standing against the chambers back wall, raising her warblade in defence. The chamber fell still before stone exploded outward in a shower of dust and debris, a bulky shadow breaking through the wall. Once the cloud of dust died down, Aindri found herself face to face with the hulking figure that was the Beast of Marka Ragnos.

Easily triple times her height, it towered over her, large spines scraping against the walls. Aindri recognised it as a Terentatek, a beast descended from rancors experimented on by early Sith, a product of Sith alchemy. But the dark energies, pure malice and intense hunger emanating from the creature marked it as something special and she could scarcely believe it, thinking they had all gone extinct.

"Sithspawn."

She tensed, the beast whipping round its head to stare in her direction at the sound of her voice. She eyed its massive claws warily, well aware of the toxic venom they and the tusks exuded. The beast fixed its eyes on her and sniffed before letting out an earth-shattering roar.

Drawing on the Force, Aindri thrust out her palm, sending a blast of Force energy slamming into the beast, which hadn't moved an inch. But she had achieved her goal.

It roared in rage and charged towards her, massive claws raised to crush and maim. Rolling forwards, a shower of dust and shards flew into the air when its talons struck stone. Aindri stayed constantly on the move, ducking and dodging blows. Cutting, piercing, slashing and stabbing where the beasts hide was exposed and venerable, sparks flying when her blade skated across its armour. She sprung backwards, easily avoiding the wild swings of fists, the Sithspawn's attacks became increasingly erratic. Its movements were sluggish, weakened by blood loss but her own blade hand started to shake, her injured muscles throbbing and sending dull pain arching up her arm.

Placing some distance between her and the beast she watched its movements carefully. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, her senses sharpened and time slowed to a standstill. Blood roaring in her ears. Heart thudding in her chest. Boots sliding across the stones slickened by blood. Bones and rubble scattered across the chamber. The stench of sweat and blood. Tightening her grip on the warblade, time accelerated back to normally speed and she sprinted forward.

Sliding underneath the beast she used her momentum to carry her forward launching to her feet behind its back. Pivoting, she drew on the Force and leaped up high into the air. Flipping her warblade Aindri brought it slamming down into the gap between the beast's spines, piercing its throat. Gritting her teeth, she held on tight as the Sithspawn thrashed around, screeching. Gradually the creature's movement slowed and it shuddered before collapsing, its breathing getting shallower as the life left its body. Withdrawing her warblade she pushed of from its back, landing lightly on her feet with her blade raised and ready to deal with any unexpected surprises. Slowly making her way round to its head, Aindri could see the light leave its eyes, the Sithspawn released its last breath and shuddering once more before stilling completely.

Dropping her arm, the tip of her warblade scratched the food and Aindri hung her head back letting out a triumphant roar, drinking in the warm afterglow of a well fought battle. Her roar echoed throughout the chamber and stabbed her blade into a gap between the stones to keep her balance, leaning forward as she breathed deeply, dragging air into her lungs. Aindri felt the oppressive darkness which had saturated the chamber slowly dissipate until she could no longer hear the whispering voices.

Aindri's fingers loosened around her warblades hilt and she sat heavily on the ground, looking down at her blood-stained clothes she scrunched her nose in disgust. Ignoring the throbbing in her arm Aindri stripped off her outer tunic and threw it into flames, watching as the wet fabric caught alight. Checking the contents of her flask she used half of the remaining water to wash the blood from her hair and face. Shaking her head, she retied her hair and stood, picking up and sheathing her warblade.

Aindri's journey back through the tomb was relatively free of conflict, the amount of blood on her robes dissuading most from approaching her. Exiting the tomb, she shielded her eyes from Horuset's harsh glare, waiting for her eyesight to readjust before checking her chrono, considering the time she spent in the tomb she judged she'd be back at the Academy by nightfall.

When Aindri returned to the laboratory, she headed immediately towards the research area, passing troopers who were loading equipment into a shuttle. She found Renning near the back of the area, elbow deep in a new Tuk'ata corpse, Malora crouched by a cage checking on a K'lor'slug.

Sensing her approach, Renning removed his hands from the Tuk'ata, turning to her with a scowl, "I'm running out of patience. Have you finally acquired the mutant Tuk'ata brain, or should I send someone else?"

Malora looked up from her work, eyes widening at the acolytes' bloody appearance before quickly switching to stare daggers at her when Aindri held the specimen case out too Renning.

"Ah ha!" Renning grinned manically, extending his arms to take the case, "Wonderful! Let me see it."

"Look at the mottling along the frontal lobe. I can't wait to analyse this." He stared at the brain reverently through the glass only snapping out of his reprieve when she coughed.

Placing the specimen case on the table he looked up at her, "You've done me a great service, but now I must continue my research. If there's nothing else?"

She briefly considered whether to enlighten him of his apprentices attempted duplicity, but Malora's feelings regarding her master were hardly concealed and Renning had most likely knew already. It was after all, expected of apprentices to betray their master.

"No, good luck with your research."

* * *

Aindri had returned to the Academy by early evening, having hitched a ride on a transport shuttle, heading through its winding corridors to Tremels chambers. Her hand dropped to the hilt of her blade, when she sensed a pulse of barely restrained resentment and bloodlust rippling through the Force. Loitering at the bottom of the stairs was Dolgis, undoubtedly the disturbance's source, and released a frustrated sigh.

She was not in the mood to deal with Vemrin's minion.

"Well look who's here," Dolgis smirked looking up at her, "Remember me?"

Aindri levelled him a glare. She was tired and didn't want a fight, no doubt the reason why Vemrin had sent his lapdog to confront her now. She moved to walk past him, glaring even harder when he held up his arm to block her.

"Not so fast, buddy. I put myself in your way. On purpose," He smirked at her, "Notice anything interesting?"

Aindri arched an eyebrow, of course she had noticed the suspiciously empty corridor. It may lead to Tremel's chambers but even this corridor was busy this time of day. If Dolgis was here then Vemrin's other groupies were likely running interference, keeping other acolytes away.

"No witnesses and no witnesses means no rules." Dolgis unclipped his training sword and she drummed her fingers lightly against her blades hilt, waiting for him to make the first move.

"No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You're just going to be another dead failure on Korriban."

Dolgis charged forwards his training raised. She pivoted away from his blade, Dolgis staggering forward, whirling around growling. She ducked and dodged his blows staying within his reach but never letting him land a hit. It wasn't long before Dolgis began tiring and lunged at her desperately. Drawing her warblade she disarmed him with a flick of her wrist. Whipping in behind him, she brought her blade to rest against his throat.

Unable to process what just happened, Dolgis stared down at his empty hands and blinked. Looking up, he meet her eyes and gulped.

"N – No! Hold up, hold up! Look I was wrong." He said quickly, his voice trembling slightly and she could feel his terror as her blade bit his throat.

"What they're saying about you… totally true. So… strong. I don't wanna die!"

"And I don't care." She replied coldly, before drawing her blade across Dolgis's throat, severing his carotid artery spraying the walls with a fine red mist. Falling to the floor, Dolgis reached out unseeingly for the hilt of his saber, blood slowly drained out of his body. A wet gurgle escaped from his lips as took his last breath, his body stilled.

Stepping over Dolgis corpse she felt Tremel's unease as she entered his chambers and found him sitting at his desk staring vacantly at his datapad.

"I have slayed Marka Ragnos's beast."

"I know, I felt it." He said distractedly continuing to stare at his datapad. Aindri frowned, she had felt the dark side dissipate when she had slayed the beast, but she didn't think it would be felt all the way here at the Academy. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when he waved at her dismissively.

"Yes, yes. You are dismissed for now." He said absently and she left his chambers frowning but happy she could head to the dorms for a much-needed shower. She could already imagine the look on Tormi's face at her blood-soaked appearance. She swore the blood had seeped through her clothes and into her skin.

* * *

Darth Baras steepled his fingers and sat back in his chair looking thoughtfully at the report on his desk. He, like many other high ranking Sith at the Academy, had felt the tremor in the Force yesterday afternoon and after making his inquiries his suspicions had been confirmed.

 _Aindri Ninum Hallow._

The name of the acolyte Tremel was rushing through her trials rang in his head, distracting him from the astrogation charts, troop and cargo manifests, ship logs and dozens of other various types of list littering his desk. He had known Tremel had brought his own acolyte to Korriban out of some misplaced sense of duty towards ensuring purity and allowed it, thinking – if nothing else – their presence would provide suitable motivation for his own group of acolytes. But now…

Tapping his fingers against his chairs armrest, Baras came to a decision punching in Tremel's holo code, his thoughts drifting back to the issue at hand as he waited for him to answer.

Rumours of Hallows' talents had already spread throughout the Academy and now she had slain a beast which had ended the lives of countless acolytes as well as some full-fledged Sith. Baras thought both Thanaton and Harkun idiots for ignoring the potential threat the Twi'lek acolyte posed. They would pay for that mistake, but he would not do the same. It paid to keep powerful individuals where he could easily dispose of them should they prove a threat.

The overseer's ghostly blue image flickered to life and Baras let the silence stretch as he regarded Tremel who, to his credit, didn't fidget despite the nervousness rolling off him.

" _My lord?"_ Tremel asked his voice steady but Baras could sense the trepidation hiding beneath his calm exterior.

Baras allowed silence stretch between them, letting Tremel sweat before giving him his orders, "Tremel, bring this acolyte of yours too me."

" _My…"_ Tremel began, but Baras cut him off before the lie could leave his lips.

"Do not lie to me. Did you not think I wouldn't know of your protégé?" He asked curtly and watched as Tremel grew more nervous before he continued, "Send them to me Overseer. Do not make me ask again."

" _Yes, of course, my lord."_ Tremel bowed hurriedly before signing off.

Regarding the now empty space, Baras considered how best to deal with the errant Overseer. Tremel had far surpassed being an annoyance, and it was time he was dealt with. Perhaps, Baras contemplated, he could use this situation to his advantage, eliminate both overseer and acolyte in the same stroke.

Ultimately, regardless of what transpired his endgame would not change, but he required a pawn strong enough to achieve his goals in the interim. If it would prove to be this unknown acolyte then so be it, and if they died it would only serve to make the one who does become his pawn stronger.


	8. Chapter 8 A New Master

**Chapter Eight – A New Master**

Aindri watched the charging acolyte with narrowed eyes. Within a second and a half, she side stepped his charge, grabbed one of his arms, pivoted, jammed her shoulder into his chest, shifted her centre of gravity, and lifted him cleaning off the ground, flipping the acolyte over her head. Another quarter of a second had the acolyte exhaling forcefully, pushing all the air from his lungs as his back slammed into the ground. He attempted to scramble to his feet but fell back to the floor shouting in pain and clutching his nose when she delivered a savage downwards punch.

"Acolyte." Looking up, she saw Tremel standing at the arenas' edge, his Force signature muddied by carefully hidden anxiety and resentment.

"My chambers, now." Turning on his heel he stalked from the arena obviously expecting her to follow.

Tormi, Venitas absent for a trial, met her eyes from her place in front of a practice dummy, shooting her a questioning look. Shrugging in response, she made her excuses to Rance and collected her things, ducking into the gloomy corridor.

Jogging along the quiet corridors, Aindri's mind raced. It had only been a day since she returned from the Wilds so she can't be having another trial so soon, but to be pulled out of morning training like this….

Something was wrong and her mind immediately jumped to Baras. The Darth was the only person she could think of currently on Korriban who could elicit such a response from him. Her thoughts were only reinforced when she entered Tremel chambers to find him with his back to her, hands resting on his desk, shoulders slumped.

"We must speak quickly, acolyte, there isn't much time," He began, pushing himself of the desk and turned to her, dark bags under his eyes and anxiety etched into his features.

"I may have made a slight…" He paused searching for the right words, "Miscalculation."

"Miscalculation?" She echoed grimacing, everyone knew that Sith who miscalculated often didn't survive long.

"The Beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy here on Korriban. When it was slain, there was a tremor in the Force and Darth Baras felt that tremor and is now aware of you."

"He demands my presence."

Tremel nodded, a hint of caution in his voice, "Baras is a serious man but a master of deception. Everything he does and says is calculated," Tremel looked her directly in the eyes and held her gaze, "He will attempt to trip you up, test your true nature and get to the heart of who you are."

"Thank you, Overseer."

"We might not speak again acolyte, but you're the best chance of stopping Vemrin. If you fail I doubt there will be another strong enough," Shaking his head he regarded her with a sad smile, "Meet Darth Baras in his chambers and hurry he won't take kindly to waiting. Good luck."

Inclining her head, Aindri turned swiftly on her heel heading for the Rancors' den.

* * *

Darth Baras's chambers, were both larger and more ornate than Tremels, much like the man himself. Slightly taller than her, Baras was – for lack of a better word – fat, dressed in flowing pale blue robes with long pointed shoulder plates, which didn't do much to hide rotund his figure. His heavy ornate mask, blank and expressionless, underscored Tremel's point about being a master of deception, rendering it unnecessary for him to have to school his facial features. She couldn't even see his eyes, that which often revealed a persons' thoughts.

The Force clung to him like a shroud, bathing him in darkness and secrecy.

Aindri leaned against the wall as Baras gave what she presumed was meant to be an inspirational/threatening speech to a group of acolytes standing in a loose semi-circle, Vemrin standing off to the right, deadly intent masked by boredom. Boredom directed at the other acolytes, which she understood just by giving them a brief glance, and deadly intent directed at the trial itself.

"Most of you will not return from this endeavour. If you die, you will be forgotten. If you give up, you will be killed. Now, out of my sight."

It was certainly motivational as most of the acolytes hurriedly left the room, Vemrin following behind them, talking with another acolyte wearing a gold chest plate.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." The other acolyte confessed.

Vemrin snorted "You should. This is the end of the line for you Klemral, just make sure you stay out of my way." Klemral glanced at her curiously and then smirked at Vemrin, "Look here Vemrin, I see the upstart and Dolgis didn't return yesterday."

Vemrin glared at her and growled, his anger deep enough to ripple outwards through the Force. She gave him a smirk in return.

Baras stood and regarded them coolly "Klemral, Vemrin you have been dismissed."

Klemral bowed jerkily before hurrying from the room, eager to escape the tension building between them between her and Vemrin. Vermin narrowed his eyes, giving her one last hard glare before following Baras's instructions and storming out of his chambers.

The subtle smile fell from her face as Aindri schooled her features into neutrality, pushing off from the doorway. She walked forward and bowed before adopting a relaxed military stance she learnt when attending the military academy in New Adasta.

"You called for me, my lord."

"Yes," Darth Baras mused, his eyes skating over her form, lingering on the small cut on her cheek from where a shard of stone had sliced her skin during her fight with Marka Ragnos's beast.

"Are you having trouble with Acolyte Vemrin, supplicant?" He asked, tone lighter than what he used when addressing his group of acolytes.

"No, my lord, but he may have trouble with me." Now Dolgis was out of the way, Vemrin was down one less groupie and she had slain the Beast of Marka Ragnos, news which had spread throughout the Academy like lightning. Everyone knew of their rivalry, Vermin was running out of allies. Their next encounter, Vemrin would have to contend with her himself.

"He has been hardened into a lethal machine," Baras declared fixing her with what she assumed was a stern gaze, which instead echoed through his voice, the Force shifting and expanding slightly around him, "Vemrin has paid his dues. Fought a deck stacked against him to get here. You, on the other hand…"

Baras paused observing the acolyte before him. He knew of her heritage, how the Hallow Clan could trace back their line to before the Great Hyperspace War. Her father, Darth Canis, the clan patriarch was well known amongst Sith circles for his ruthlessness and cruelty. But apart from this, his network could find little information on her, from her early childhood, to her time before arriving at the Academy. Showing little Force sensitivity, she had been placed in New Adasta's military academy, in hope she would earn a high rank in the Imperial Military to make-up her lack of sensitivity, before an incident occurred. Its' nature was shrouded in mystery – only known that a member of the main family died – much like its aftermath and her subsequent disappearance, only for her to return, strong in the Force, when her family selected those who would attend the Academy. Even then she was supposed to be arriving in a years' time, so he had little idea the extent of this upstarts training.

"You on the other hand…" Aindri could almost feel him prodding her through the Force and she had to resit the urge to push back, to force him out. Instead she submitted herself to his ministrations, pushing everything the could show weakness to be exploited to the back of her mind, locking it all behind an iron wall he wouldn't be able to pierce.

Silence followed as Baras chewed over whatever he had perceived in his mind, "Overseer Tremel has done you, and this Academy, a great disservice."

Aindri was silent as Baras paced in front of her, him letting his discontent roil in the Force as he spoke, emphasising certain words to further voice his displeasure.

"Your warblade came early. Prisoners flown in for _your_ convenience, even a beast here on Korriban instead of _offworld_ in the _wild_. The pacing of the trials is deliberate and only full immersion over time produces results."

"Your mind is soft, _unhoned_ ," Baras growled, " _Undisciplined_."

She had been immersed, for most of her teenage life in fact – her uncle had seen to it, even if her mother and father did not. But Aindri held her tongue. Tremel's assessment and Baras's own presence in the Force in mind, he was likely watching her to see how she would react. To his displeasure, to the implications she was subpar, beneath notice. Unworthy.

"It is offensive," He continued, "To be presented with an acolyte who doesn't even have an elementary understanding of what it means to be Sith. The first month of trials should be dedicated to philosophy, conceptual tactics," Demanding, "Do you even know of the code?"

"Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Conflict is a source of progress, a lack of it stagnation. Unlike the Jedi we do not forgo conflict nor do we ignore our passion. Sith fully embrace both conflict and passion, use it to fuel our strength."

Baras stopped pacing and watched her with interest, it seemed this acolyte was much more prepared than he had expected.

"Through passion, I gain strength. Passion is what keeps all creatures alive. By denying passion, Jedi deny their true nature. Mastery over our passions is what gives Sith a strength the Jedi lack."

"Through strength, I gain power. Only those who have both the physical and mental strength necessary to overcome the challenges they face will gain true power. It is through this a Sith will achieve their true potential."

Her uncle was the same. He would accept neither apologies or excuses, only that she would stand up and face a challenge, whether head-on or through deception, and she would become stronger for it. It was the same with actions. Violence should never be committed for purely violence sake. Always with purpose, always with motive. Such as victory.

"Through power, I gain victory. A Sith must fight for very victory, achieve it through demonstrating their power is superior over their opponents. Through victory, my chains are broken."

One of the most debated lines, Aindri could certainly remember arguing with her uncle, and later Tormi and Venitas for hours on end over the meaning.

"Removing ones' restrictions, whether placed by someone else or self-imposed, to achieve perfection and fulfil their potential. Perfection is a goal to be worked towards rather than a state of being."

Personally, she found that throwing off ones' chains often lead to being shackled by new ones, seeking perfection often driving people to madness.

"The Force shall set me free," The Codes' final line and Tormi's favourite, "Only those who seek perfection through pursuing knowledge and mastery of the Force are rewarded. Follow the code, and a Sith becomes free of restrictions, physical or immaterial."

Baras had remained silent as she talked but she could feel his surprise through the Force, though he quickly buried it. Aindri had compromised, giving enough to show she understood the Code but not knowledge nor gritty detail of its application in combat and politics.

"Most impressive acolyte. Your ability is undeniable, even as you still remain lacking."

She read his body language and his tone. One needn't have the Force to know Baras was planning something, mind whirring with possible machinations. Sith politics, she reminded herself, was a game within which numerous games were played with many pieces being moved around a single dejarikboard.

"I am your master now, Tremel was becoming lax before you ever arrived and his unwillingness to adapt to the evolving Sith paradigm has become a liability. These are the actions of a traitor and traitors, are executed."

"And what of punishment?" She asked steadily.

Killing an Overseer would be a sure way to get her executed. One might believe her if she told the death was ordered by a Darth, but none would lift a finger to do anything to the acts' mastermind. It was a simple and easy way for Baras to be rid of both her and Tremel, hence her question.

"I grant you immunity. Now go and do not return until you've killed him. Bring me back his hand as proof."

Bowing her head in acquiescence she strode from the room, starting for Tremel's chambers for the final time, not entirely comfortable with the idea of the overseer's blood on her hands. Betrayal never sat right with her. Aindri snorted, for Sith betrayal was as common occurrence as the rising sun and setting moon. Her immediate family, her father, mother, brothers and sisters, and most Sith would jeer at her, accuse her of becoming soft. But others would understand her frustration with the constant infighting plaguing our Order. It weakened us, any fool could see it. Unfortunately, most Sith were fools and unless she was really dedicated and suicidal enough to attempt to slaughter vast swathes of their ranks, they were fools she would have to suffer.

Tremel looked up when Acolyte Hallow entered, surprised and suspicious she had returned so soon. He scrutinized her, but like always little gave away her thoughts. Her face was neutral and her body relaxed, only the tiniest indication of a frown indicating there was something though whether due to an issue or thought he could not discern.

"Acolyte, I didn't expect to see you again so soon. Has Baras sent you back to me?"

"He has sent me to kill you." She replied, drawing her warblade and holding it loosely at her side, but ready to snap to her defence should Tremel strike first.

"Then I have been outplayed," Tremel murmured, "Baras has the authority, but I did not expect something this overt. Either I did, or he forces me to kill you and to destroy my own plan. A master stroke."

"A cunning ploy." She agreed.

"Very well. You have your orders, acolyte. Know it gives me no pleasure to kill you," A melancholic expression marred Tremel's features, the emotion foreign on his face, as he ignited his lightsaber, crimson blade springing to life with a low-pitched whine, as if the blade knew there was little it could do to prevent its master impending death, "I'll try to make your end quick and painless. It's the least I can do."

Tremel struck, Aindri blocked, their blades clashing in a deadly dance of cool Sith steel and red-hot plasma.

* * *

Tremel showed strength and resilience in the end, and Aindri had to give credit where credit was due. Surviving in place where assassinations where an almost daily occurrence was no easy feat and one of his blows slipped past her guard to sear her arm. But one of them would fall and in the end, it was him. He fell with the knowledge that despite being seemingly out-manoeuvred, his plans would ultimately reach fruition.

It was a good death.

Entering Baras's chambers, Aindri handed the proof, no trophy – because that's what the hand was, a trophy – to her new master, her clothes splattered with fresh blood, her nostrils cloyed with bloods' coppery scent. A lightsaber would have cauterised the cut, but she was not Sith yet and so had no such luxury.

Baras took it, turning it over in his hand with a faint sense of surprise escaping through his chokehold on the Force to colour his signature, "I am impressed you had the fortitude to destroy him, you know he thought of you as family. How did it feel to betray him?"

She shrugged "I did what was called for."

"You mask your feelings well," Baras commented almost offhandedly, then admonished, "Make sure you do not suppress them," He slipped the golden band on Tremel's ring finger from the severed hand and held it out to her, "Here. Take this one ring as a memento. Remembering the past can strengthen resolve and embolden the spirit."

Or hold you back, Aindri couldn't help but think as she took the ring, slipping it into her pocket. She would have to watch out for Eskella. She would lose face if she at least didn't attempt challenge her fathers' executioner, though Aindri doubted she would go as far as to ally with Vemrin for her revenge

Baras stood from his desk, turning to look up at the statue of Emperor set against his chambers wall, and while subtle, she could sense his ambition when he looked upon the chiselled visage of the Empire's ruler.

"By destroying Tremel, you taken your first step to understanding the Sith Code rather than simply parroting it. You have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate."

"And now I'm bound by your chains." She commented drily.

"You'll find they are a marked improvement, with much greater potential range."

Until, she was no longer of use. With his final breath, Tremel warned her not to trust Baras, a final lesson Aindri would take to heart. He may have only been her teacher for a short while but she would remember and honour their lessons.

"Dealing with Tremel has left you behind your peers," Baras turned to examine her in silence, his gaze drifting to the wound on Hallows arm before returning to her face, detecting not a single hint of pain in her features. She truly did hide her emotions well.

"Minutes ago, I sent Vemrin and my acolytes to collect inscriptions from the Tomb of Tulak Hord. Enter the tomb, and bring me a shard from each of the ruined shrines. I set no rules regarding how the shards are secured and they will stop at nothing. It is up to your discretion how you retrieve them."

Bowing her head, Aindri left Baras's chambers and was heading down the corridor when a Sith in blue inquisitor robes called her, asking if she was headed to the tombs.

"Good," She said upon her nodding, "I am Inquisitor Urinth and I have need of you. Whatever your master tasked you with can wait until we are through."

Urinth strode past her and she followed her curiously through a maze of corridors as Urinth explained to her of the captured Jedi in the jails. Understanding dawned as she remembered whole platoons of troopers going from tomb to tomb a couple of weeks ago. She had wondered what was going on but had only heard rumours, which while useful and normally uncannily accurate could be blown out of proportion.

"How did the Jedi even land on Korriban?" Aindri asked as they entered one of the many smaller chambers littering the fourth floor.

"Those who helped him are being hunted down as we speak, and those who failed to discover it have been punished. However, despite the blunder we can use this to our advantage." She raised an eyebrow in an unspoken question and Urinth crossed her arms as she leant back against the desk.

"Upon capture we found his mind simple to manipulate. We fed him false memories through a combination of drugs and sorcery and once he returns to his Jedi commanders and report the lies we fed him."

She nodded, "And the Jedi won't know his memories have been tampered with?"

"Indeed, and now all that remains is to stage his escape."

"And I'm young and new enough to the Academy to be a likely traitor," She hummed, "I'll go visit this Jedi now."

Urinth nodded her approval, "Good, do whatever is necessary to get him out of prison. You will find the Jedi in the academy jails, he is still confused so should not be overly difficult to convince. Do not fail."

Aindri raised her hand in acknowledgement as she left the room the door hissing shut behind her.

Descending to the academies jails, she found the Jedi's cell in an isolated area of the jail, cocking her head as she heard him reciting the Jedi Code. She debated for a moment before deciding on a sympathetic approach and talked with the Jedi, promising to retrieve his comlink and lightsaber from Tulak Hord's tomb.

The Jedi looked at her sadly as she stood to leave, "I'm sorry to have to ask this of you, I know the tombs are very dangerous."

She smiled down at him reassuringly, "I am prepared to take the risk." The Jedi smiled his thanks and returned to his meditation, she could feel the Force flowing around him as he sunk into its flow.

* * *

Aindri shook her head as she stepped into the tombs interior sending a shower of sand and dust down onto the stairs leading into its depths. Descending them, she arrived at a chamber occupied by several troopers, the odd technician working on deactivated and most likely centuries old droids. She shook her head upon learning of the ongoing slave revolt, aided by rogue troopers on less. How could they expect to rule the galaxy when they couldn't even keep their own soldiers in line?

Fully aware of Vemrin and the other acolytes head start, Aindri moved quickly cutting down both droid and rebelling slave. Rocky detritus crunched underfoot as she made her way through the tomb, a metallic scent invading her nostrils from where fresh blood had been spilled.

Finding the shrines holding the transcripts was easy enough, one located in a side chamber not far from the tombs' entrance, buried among the rubble of a broken alter in a small side chamber not far from entrance. Retrieving the first shard, she found herself in a large sand filled open air atrium housing crumbling statues and monuments, slaves and rogue troopers supported by ancient droids occupying an open space. She kept her guard up crossing the sand but whoever challenged her advance fell quickly to her blade.

The shrine in the archives housing the second shard were empty of slaves, but its chambers were instead infested with K'lor'slugs, Aindri's lips curling in distaste as fought onwards.

The third, she found in the tombs' western wing, running her fingers lightly over the archaic script, barely legible after more than three thousand years of disuse. Korriban's dry atmosphere did wonders for preservation but even it had its limit. It also in the western wing where she recovered the Jedi's gear, stowed away in an urn in one of the wide corridors.

Aindri retrieved the final shard in an area of the tomb overrun by shyrack, large bat like creatures, attacking her the moment she entered, their appetites aroused by the scent of blood on her clothes. By themselves shyrack weren't too dangerous but in a flock, they could threaten to overwhelm if one was not careful.

She left the tomb cataloguing her wounds, the only serious one a gash on her left shoulder she received curtesy of a group of acolytes who jumped her near the exit, hell bent on stealing her shards. She recognised Klemral as the who had landed the lucky blow, his ripped clothes and bleeding cuts indicating he'd had too much with the tombs' denizens. She dispatched him quickly along with the other acolytes. Her opponents had been weak and slow, she showed them no mercy as she struck them down.

Aindri smiled in anticipation, Vemrin's reaction when she appeared with the shards. She had no doubt he was already there, positioning himself as the only acolyte who'd successfully completed their trial. Though he wasn't far off given the corpses she had seen during her journey through the tomb, most of them had been standing in that semi-circle when she'd entered.

She wasn't disappointed.

When Vemrin saw her, shards in hand, he scowled and seethed in rage, his own shards spread on Baras's desk who looked up from his inspection when she approached, bowing her head and passing him her own.

"Superb" Baras mused, noting lightly, "It seems your hopes have been dashed, Vemrin."  
Vemrin growled, tightening his fists in an effort to keep calm and show she hadn't got under his skin. His voice was low and even in the back of his throat like if he didn't, he would be screaming in frustration, "Appearances can be deceptive."

She snorted lowly in response and Vemrin glared at her, anger twisting his features, Baras noting the silent exchange.

"The tension is thick between you two," He observed, noting the silent battle of wills between the two, "A great source of emotion to feed on. I wonder what will happen when it boils over."

One of them would be dead. It was the inevitable outcome the moment they laid eyes on the other. No, it was inevitable the moment Tremel called her to the Academy to face her trials.

"I have much to consider. For now, you are both dismissed. Return to my chambers tomorrow morning."

Bowing, they left Baras's chambers, Vemrin shoving past her when they entered the hall, his hand inching towards his blade but unable to run her through with a Darth's presence so close by. Aindri moved away from him, heading to the infirmary to receive treatment for her shoulder wound.

Aindri was later reading in the archives – she had taken scans of both the shards she'd given to Baras and those left in the tomb and was now attempting to translate them – when Urinth approached her and informed the inquisitor, she'd returned the Jedi's belongings, and he was now ready to stage his escape.

A familiar signature, flitted across her senses and Aindri, put a finer to her lips her gaze drifting past Urinth to settle on the acolytes heading in their direction. Urinth shifted slightly to glance over her shoulder at them before turning back to her with a miniscule nod of her head.

"You have done well acolyte, you are a pleasure to teach." Aindri nodded her thanks and Urinth walked away as she motioned for the acolytes to sit down.

Phyne and Teeno had ambushed her along with their fellow acolytes early during her first month on Korriban. They had offered her their services in dealing with Vemrin, their rivalry well known even back then. She'd refused of course, which led to them sparring so they could prove their worth. They'd lost and she told them, rather than attack Vemrin to watch him instead. They had performed admirably, providing her with information on Vemrin's movements and allies.

"Vemrin's pissed," Phyne whispered, sliding into the seat opposite her, "Really pissed."

"Went toe-to-toe with six other acolytes," Teeno added, "Looked ready to murder someone."

Aindri nodded, not entirely surprised and told them to continue keeping an eye on him. She doubted Vemrin would doing anything between now and their meeting with Baras, but she would remain cautious now that they're rivalry was coming to a head. They bowed their heads, Phyne giving her a small smile, before leaving her to her thoughts.

Leaning back in her chair, Aindri tipped her head to look up at the ceiling, staring at seamless rock. Her time on Korriban was coming to an end. Regardless of who Baras chose, one of them would fall and one of them would rise. Picking up her datapad she left the archives and headed toward her dorm to prepare for her final day on Korriban.


	9. Chapter 9 Gaining a Lightsaber

**Good news, I'm not dead! I was just working on rewrites and trying to get ahead of my writing, finished the whole Prologue now, YES! Anyway, I recommend going back and rereading the previous chapters because some of them are quite different and I've moved content around as you can tell from the fact its now two chapters shorter than it should be. Anyway hope you enjoy the changes, and this chapter as well.**

 **Chapter Nine – Final Trial, Gaining a Lightsaber**

Aindri was up early the next morning, finding her way to a high perch away from the rest of the Academy and sat there, basking in the glow of the rising sun. Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and began to meditate. If she was going to be facing her final trial, like she expected, she would need to be ready. Her wounds from her time in Tulak Hord's tomb had already healed, her natural abilities accelerating the process, but now she needed to prepare mentally.

Centring herself in the Force, she coalesced her emotions into a single point, stretching her senses as far as they would reach. Feeling the Academy stir below her, she opened her eyes as she knew the time for her final trial was drawing near. Her eyes briefly glowed a bright yellow before fading back to their normal stormy grey. She was calm, her emotions were within easy reach, she was focused. She was ready.

* * *

"You both stand on the precipice of becoming Sith, but only one of you will have the opportunity to claim a special lightsaber and serve as my apprentice."

Aindri and Vemrin stood side by side in Baras's chambers their Force signatures in complete odds with one another. Vemrin was rage simmering below the surface, threatening to blow the moment someone looked at him the wrong way. In comparison Aindri was cool and calm, but there was a deadly intent which made acolytes view her with a level of wariness as she passed them on her way to Baras's chambers.

Baras's gaze switched back and forth between the two acolytes "I thought it would be you Vemrin, but I've changed my mind."

Aindri took in the words with a feeling of satisfaction and cold understanding. She could feel the rage building within her rival and she could feel him shaking in anger. She knew in that moment, the next time they meet each other it would be a fight to death. She looked forward to the moment.

"What?!" Vemrin exploded, forgoing all respect and shedding his dignity, his emotion saturating the air as he railed against Baras, "I've done everything you've asked! Better than any of the others! The honour should be mine!"

"The Force is stronger with you Hallow and a power sleeping within you. It was, in the end, a simple decision to make. Now Vemrin," Baras commanded, his tone brooking no argument, "Go wait in my antechamber for your instructions," Almost snarling when he didn't move, "This instant."

Vemrin stormed from Baras's chambers seething the air simmering with his fury. Once Vemrin was gone Baras shifted his attention back to Aindri and considered her carefully, wondering briefly how he had overlooked an acolyte of such promise. The speed with which she completed her trials was unprecedented, her success much to do with her power, raw as it was, rather than Tremel's machinations. She had much untapped potential and he would have to be careful how he handled her.

"I hope you fathom fortunate you are to be singled out," He intoned, "If you become my apprentice, the galaxy will bend before you. Now, the lightsaber you seek is ancient and powerful."

Aindri took a moment to revel in her excitement before squashing it complete. After waiting for so many years, she would final gain a real lightsaber. A symbol of the Order almost as old as the Order itself, something which both inspires and terrifies. And finally, one would be hers.

"It is hidden in a chamber in the Tomb of Naga Sadow. Almost no one knows how to find its entrance, but there is a Twi'lek in the holding pens who was caught breaking in there. I hear she is quite willful. Take her and make her open the chamber. Claim the weapon and return to me. Succeed and you will become my apprentice. Fail and you will die."

Aindri bowed her head and left Baras's chamber, briefly recalling the spirited blue Twi'lek she'd last seen verbally sparring with Knash. It seemed their futures were linked and she'd a feeling it would continue past Korriban, the Force drawing them to each other.

Walking through the jails, Aindri could already hear Knash and the Twi'lek, who were once again engaged in a bout of verbal sparring and she couldn't help thinking some things never changed. It had quickly become a topic of gossip around the Academy about a suicidal Twi'lek who mouthed off to any Sith or imperial trooper passing her by. Both prisoner and jailer seemed to enjoy engaging and riling each other up, though as the Twi'lek yelped in pain Aindri doubt she enjoyed Knash's liberal use of the shock collar.

"Ouch! Give it a rest, will you?" Shouted the Twi'lek as she came to door and she was once again impressed by the Twi'lek's fortitude despite her situation. Knash had his back to her but she could easily feel the sadistic glee as he once again pressed down on the shock collars remote.

"Keep pushing me slave, I can do this all day." As if to emphasise his point the collar crackled to life delivered a particularly nasty shock causing the Twi'lek to cry out in pain.

"No, you cannot." Aindri interrupted, startling the jailor who jumped, turning to find her leaning casually against the doorway, "I need her functional."

"Ah, as if on cue, look whose back." He stumbled, glancing at her nervously on taking in the steely look in her eyes. She had an edge to her that hadn't been there during her previous visit and her presence in the Force radiated a subtle but dangerous power, which also hadn't been there the last time. At least none he could sense. What's worse was he couldn't sure whether it was directed at him or someone, something, else.

"So, I hear you'll be relieving me of this Twi'lek," She nodded, "Good. She's been a right pain in the neck."

"Who's a pain in the neck?" The Twi'lek demanded, sitting up and making a face at Knash, "I'm the one wearing the shock collar," Tugging at the collar to emphasise her point.

"Hrmph. Consider that a going away present, Twi'lek," Knash smirked, "Seems your useful afterall, this bruiser will be taking you back were we caught you."

Knash fiddled with the buttons of remote for the shock collar, hesitating only slightly before placing it in her open palm, looking at it longingly like a child who finally gave up their favourite childhood toy, "Here. Got it set to a high level. Use it often enough and she'll show you the back door to her mothers' house."

Remote in hand, she looked down at the Twi'lek catching the fiery gaze in her violet eyes, staring intently back into hers before standing and dusting her trousers off.

"Hey," The Twi'lek smiled, giving her a little wave, Aindri arching an eyebrow in response, "So none of you still can't figure out how to activate the tomb statues to open the forbidden cavern, huh?" She asked smugly, placing her hands on her hips and Knash pressed down, only to remember he had given the remote away.

She was new, an unknown compared to Knash, who the Twi'lek knew far she could push. So, she was watching, testing the waters and waiting for her reaction. Aindri walked up to the cell, regarding the young woman, "Follow me and my instructions and no harm will come to you. Don't…"

Aindri let the sentence hang, thumb hovering over the remote and the Twi'lek's eyes flitted to it before nodding.

"Right. Guess I'm playing tomb tour guide. A lot of working went into cracking that nut. But I did it once, I can do it again."

"Good." Aindri nodded to Knash, standing aside to allow him to deactivate the shield and the Twi'lek stepped out of the cell, rolling her shoulders and stretching her cramped limbs.

"Lead the way. Onto Sith business." The Twi'lek declared, brushing past Knash and giving him a mock menacing look.

Knash growled back at her and Aindri chuckled lowly at actions of the bouncing bundle of sliver tongued energy Twi'lek as they exited the jails. The galaxy had quite the sense of humour, pairing the two of them together. A Sith apprentice and a former thief turned slave in an empire that strongly disliked any alien species. They made a strange pair and many acolytes stared at them, as she led them through the academies winding corridors.

Vette was thankful that at least the Sith she'd been handed of too was a woman. She didn't want to think what would happen if they were a guy and she'd heard enough lewd remarks in the jails from people who wanted a taste of Twi'lek. Needless to say, given her treatment so far, she was definitely surprised when the Sith she'd been handed got her a blaster.

"I still don't see why you're bothering to outfit a slave." The Quartermaster grumbled, shaking his head before disappearing into the back room, Vette glancing around curiously.

She hadn't been in this part of the academy before, but then she hadn't been out of the jails before. He returned with a blaster and a belt. Taking them from the Quartermaster, who disappeared back into the depths of the room, the Sith gave them a once over before holding them out to Vette who stared at them warily.

Getting into the tomb the first time had been a nightmare and when she'd been told, well order, to help the Sith she hadn't been happy with idea of going back into it weaponless. But never in her wildest dream had she thought the Sith would actually give her weapons. So, she was still a bit in denial about being armed – don't get her wrong it was very appealing – worried she'd wake up and still be in the cell and this had all been a dream.

The Sith arched an eyebrow when Vette shook her head, realising she'd been staring at the blaster for a while, "You're seriously giving it to me? Aren't you worried I'll just shoot you in the back?"

"It would be illogical for you to do so," The Sith replied and Vette had to admit she had a point, "I can't defend both of us at the same time. I'm good, but not that good."

Vette was surprised by the Sith's humility, she just assumed all Sith were over arrogant pricks. Then again all her of interactions with Sith in general so far had more than reinforced the belief. This Sith though had been nothing but honest with her and was surprisingly mellow. But if anything, that only made Vette warier since it was always quiet ones you had to watch out for. Though Vette supposed the Sith wouldn't be giving her a weapon if she weren't confident she could easily crush her. And given the snippets of whispered conversations Vette had caught as they passed through the Academy had only reinforced this one definitely could if she rebelled.

She finally relented and took the blaster, checking it over. She was sure they'd be fine but getting into the habit of checking her own equipment had saved her life on numerous occasions. Slotting them into the holster on the belt, she held her arms out and gave her a 'what do you think' look. The Sith nodded in approval and walked from the room leaving Vette to catch up with her.

"You're weird. You know, that right?" Aindri glanced at the Twi'lek who had run up to walk besides her before turning her attention back to the hallway.

"I am not a stereotypical Sith." She shrugged and the Twi'lek grinned.

"Oh, trust me I'm not complaining," Especially if it meant she wouldn't become beast food, not that Vette would admit the thought out loud. It was when they reached the stairs that the Sith asked her name.

"Name?" Vette echoed, still not quite able to comprehend a Sith treating her like a sentient being.

"Unless you wish me to keep calling you Twi'lek?" She asked back and Vette frowned.

She just couldn't figure this Sith out and she didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing. The one thing Vette did know was that she had a different feeling about her as for some weird reason the Sith instilled a kind of confidence in her. That as well as the fact that when the Sith looked at her, she looked past her species and her position as a thief turned slave.

"Suppose not," Vette paused finally conceding after a moment of internal debate and settling on her core name, "Its Vette,"

"Pleasure." The Sith replied before she resumed walking.

"Wait what's your name?" Vette asked as she hurried after the Sith, who despite being a similar height still walked faster than her. Though Vette supposed unlike her, the Sith hadn't been languishing in the jails all this time.

"My Lord." The Sith called over her shoulder. Vette stopped, not really able to tell whether she was serious or not but as the Sith continued walking, Vette decided – for safety reasons – she was being serious and hurried after her.

"Okay." She murmured unsurely but then cracked a grin. Oh yes, now this was more Sithy, she just hadn't expected a Sith like this.

* * *

"Stay close." Aindri growled as she disarmed and beheaded the offending acolyte who'd jumped them from the shadows. Vette nodded and they plunged further into the maze of expansive and sprawling network of corridors, chambers and antechambers that was the Tomb of Naga Sadow. It was a maze that somebody could easily get lost in, a prospect which she didn't enjoy in the slightest.

Ever since the Empires return to Korriban decades ago, countless acolytes had fought and perished within this tomb, death and decay clung to the walls and filled their nostrils. The further they travelled, the more the living was replaced with the dead.

Vette shivered, this tomb was just like she'd left it, dark and ultra-creepy. Her shiver turned more violent as she stepped over a corpse of one of the acolytes they'd defeated.

"Nervous?"

Vette gave the Sith a look at her question, of course she was nervous, she had every right to be nervous. They'd only just entered and they'd already been attacked by two groups of acolytes. It was enough to make anyone jumpy and she had no idea how the Sith was still so calm.

Aindri caught the look and raised an eyebrow at Vette, but for her part she was grateful that she had armed the Twi'lek. Despite Vette's running comedic diatribe, sarcasm making a common appearance, she was an excellent shot and a reliable fighter. Also in this dark place with its ominous atmosphere and the dark side seductively caressing her skin, she found the Twi'lek's flippancy actually helped to keep her grounded.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, she looked to Vette who pointed to a statue in the far corner of the room. Nodding, Aindri moved to protect Vette's back as she fiddled with the statue and she could hear a subtle grating noise as Vette pressed against a protruding bit of stone. Hopping down from the ledge she was standing on, Vette gave her a quick thumbs' up and they continued their journey.

Moving silently among the shadows they worked in tandem, Aindri acting as the vanguard whilst Vette laid down suppression fire on acolytes and droids from slightly further afield. Protecting her back whilst she hit the hidden switches throughout the tomb Aindri was impressed by the Twi'lek's observational and problem-solving skills.

Fighting through groups of competing acolytes and archaic, but fully functional, guard droids they eventually came into a large circular chamber, two large stone statues prostrating themselves as they faced the room. Aindri knew this was the right chamber when she spotted Vette's massive grin out of the corner of her eye, the Twi'lek near skipping towards the statues. Her tone and signature was happy with the prospect of leaving the cold tomb and the stench of rot.

"Give me a minute," Vette asked. It had been a while since she'd been in the tomb and she needed to orientate herself. The quicker she did the quicker she could open the chamber because Vette seriously wanted to get of there, she hated coming the first time. If wasn't for needing cash, she'd avoided Korriban, let alone the tombs like the plague.

Vette moved away from her, and Aindri watched as she wandered peering about the chamber. She tried to follow whatever the Twi'lek was looking at but she didn't really have any idea what she was doing. It was then she felt it, an almost imperceptible shift in the Force.

Time slowed and the Force stilled, everything – her trial, the chamber, Vette – growing distant. A single drop hit, ripples of pure hatred and rage crashing against her. Time accelerated and she pivoted, lashing out with her heel in a roundhouse kick. Vemrin grunted as her foot slammed into his chest sending him tumbling backwards at the force of her kick.

"Take your time, slave," Vemrin spat at Vette, who'd turned to see the commotion, as he stood, "Just have the entrance uncovered by the time I finish killing your new master."

"Vemrin," Aindri drawled, lips curling up in a predatory smirk, "I was waiting for you," She'd been expecting him to attack from behind like a coward and she wasn't disappointed. For all his attempts to be sneaky and at deception, Vemrin was remarkably predictable

"Becoming Baras's apprentice is my destiny," He snarled unhooking his warblade and activating its vibromotor in a single motion, "And I have worked too hard and for too long to see the position stolen from me!"

Vette watched the exchange and wondered who to throw her credits in with. Glancing back and forth between the two it didn't take her long to make a decision. The Sith may be, well Sith, but she hadn't shocked her once since they'd left cells, and there was something about her she just liked. At least Vette didn't have to worry about the Sith raping and leaving her in the tomb to die like the other guy, who was absolutely fuming, would. Besides even if she split and ran all the way to Dreshdae, she'd never make it off Korriban on her own, let alone alive. It was that thought which sealed the deal.

Aindri heard a slight rasp which she recognised as Vette removing her blaster from its' holster and she held up a hand to stop her.

"Do not interfere Vette." She instructed, drawing her own blade, "Concentrate on unlocking the entrance."

Vette nodded in understanding as she didn't need to be Force sensitive to recognise that this fight was personal. So instead she turned and continued to feel the back wall for the mechanism which would open the chamber entrance. She was checking behind one of the statues when the sound of clashing blades started echoing behind her.

Aindri danced to the side as Vemrin leaped towards her sending sparks into the air as his bladed skidded across stone. Despite Vemrin's advantage in brute strength as he battered against her defences, she met him blow for blow, neither gaining the upper hand. Her rival clearly possessed strength, otherwise he wouldn't have survived long as he had, but facing him now she wasn't impressed. Drawing on her emotions to fuel her strength, Aindri locked blades with Vemrin, launching her wrist in a counter movement, building momentum. At the last second, she tightened her grip, creating an unbreakable barrier.

Meeting an iron hard defence, the force from blow was directed back at Vemrin who staggered backwards. Calling on the Force, she allowed the dark side to fill her and her eyes glowed a red-rimmed yellow as her power swelled. It was now her turn.

Pressing the advantage, Aindri unleashed a series of lightning fast blows penetrating his guard and forcing Vemrin back as he tried to defend against the flurry of attacks. Tripping over a loose stone he fell to the ground and attempted to scramble to his feet only to find himself being held in an invisible vice like grip and lifted high into the air. Vemrin dropped his warblade with a shout as Aindri used Force to crush his wrist and she could see the hatred and terror in his eyes when he looked at her raised hand. Swiping her hand downwards she brought Vemrin slamming down into ground and listened with satisfaction as the sound of his bones breaking echoed audible throughout the chamber.

Approaching the broken body of her self-declared rival she stared down at him with complete apathy. Vemrin rolled onto his back and coughed, blood running from his lips. Gone was the anger, hatred and insecurity that had plagued him when they first met, replaced with only pain. She could feel the fight leave him fight and she raised her blade as he coughed up more blood staring up at her vacantly.

"I've sacrificed so much, only to fail?" He rasped and she brought her blade down into his heart, ending his life.

Vette had found the switches just in time to see the Sith go on the offensive and just stare as the temperature dropped several degrees, which she hadn't even thought was possible. Even if the Sith had instructed her too not interfere, Vette didn't she'd even be able to move let alone help. The sheer power, the Sith demonstrated through throwing Vemrin around like he was a rag doll made her scared of the young woman all over again. That was not what truly terrified her though. Yes, she had seen the Sith kill and yes Vemrin kind of deserved it, she still rankled over him calling her slave, but it was the brutality with each she ended his life. In that moment as she emotionlessly watched his torment, she wasn't the Sith or the young woman. She was a monster.

"Vette," Aindri called her eyes returning to their natural hue, "The entrance." She said gently, knowing the Twi'lek was terrified of her at that moment and held her gaze to show Vette she wouldn't hurt her.

"Already found it," Vette responded quickly before offering an uncertain, "Um, nice work, my lord."

Nodding, she removed her warblade from Vemrin's corpse clipping it to her belt. Vette ran her hands over the wall and pressing the correct switches. Stepping back Vette returned to her side as a low rumble reverberated throughout the chamber, two statues rotating in sync to face the other. They slid backwards, the wall they'd been standing against parting in sections along seams expertly crafted to be invisible to the naked eye. Some shifted sideways into the wall, others rose into the crumbling ceiling, the remainder sinking ino the fall, revealing a hidden chamber. They stared into the darkness, flames flickering to life by some hidden mechanism along the wall, chasing shados into the high valuted ceiling.

"Well," Vette began, scratching the back of her head before turning to her and making jazz hands, "Ta da?"

Aindri gave a small smile, "Good work."

"Nice to be appreciated. Umm, can I keep watch?"

Aindri thought for a moment before conceding to Vette's request, she would be able to help regardless. She entered the chamber, its stone floor covered in a fine layer of dust, the dark side flowing like a river around her feet. Rows of small statues, their heads bowed in supplication lined either side of the room, a battalion of slaves and soldiers taken to the grave. At the far end, a stone sarcophagus inlaid with electrum scrollwork in ancient arcane Sith tongue on a landing atop a flight of stairs.

She ascended the steps, the dark side pouring out of the sarcophagus to saturate the air, a myriad of whispers making dark indistinct promises tickled her ear. She could feel something, an almost hypnotic pull, calling to her through the Force and whatever it was, was inside here. Giving the lid a gently shove with the Force it grated against the stone and fell to the floor with a thud revealing a grandly adorned skeleton, armour carved in ancient Sith style with exquisite craftmanship, a pureblood judging from the bone structure.

Holding out her hand, Aindri reached out with the Force and waited for whatever was calling to her to come to her. She didn't have to wait long as something rattled inside sarcophagus and a cylindrical object rose into the air, beautiful in its simplicity.

A lightsaber.

The weapon flew into her hands, her fingers beginning to curl around cool silver metal, the hilt at home in her hand, beauty in its elegance. The moment it hit her flesh, images crashed into her and she was assaulted with rapidly passing visions of what she did not know and could little but watch.

A forbidding structure in dense jungle, man in officers' uniform, a light version of herself, glittering snow-capped peaks, a young Jedi wielding a green lightsaber, a brilliant but disobedient solider, a republic ship, a station drawing energy from a star and the masked man commanding it, a Moff, a starship graveyard. A toxic planet where betrayal awaits, a prison planet, a world at war with itself, a Core invasion, a throne room where a usurper stands. A crystal filled cavern.

The myriad of images fading from her mind's eye and her memory as quickly as they had appeared, Aindri blinked and found herself holding the ancient weapon, its weight comforting in her hand. Igniting the saber, the deep red blade hummed softly painting her features in a red glow, leaving trials of crimson light in its wake as she gave it a few experimental swings, marvelling at the ease with which it balanced in her grip. A feral smile touched her lips, exultation thrumming through her veins as she deactivated the blade, her blade, and clipped to her belt.

She had succeeded, the prize – a lightsaber, her lightsaber – was hers. She would be Sith at last.


	10. Chapter 10 Leaving the Sacred World

**Chapter Ten – Leaving the Sacred World**

Aindri walked towards Baras's chambers with Vette in tow, the Twi'lek sticking close to her and the protection her presence afforded. Acolytes gave them a wide berth, stares drawn to the lightsaber swinging gently at her hip, whispers following her back. Likely about the fight which had taken place moments ago.

A highlight of their return from the tomb, they'd been accosted by a frothing-at-the-mouth Esekella and her four lackeys, no doubt thinking she'd be too drained from the tomb to properly defend herself.

They learned the hard way.

Tremel's daughter fought hard yes, but she relied on numbers rather than individual aptitude. Poorly trained, she tore through them easily, her lightsaber trailing crimson light, slicing through them like butter. The crystal within singing in delight as her blade burned flesh.

In his chambers Baras was awaiting their return, his gaze drifting over Vette before zeroing in on the ancient blade adorning who was now his newest apprentices' hip.

"Apprentice, I am beside myself. Not only did you get the Twi'lek to cooperate," Vette shifted her weight beside her, the only sign betraying her annoyance of the dismissiveness towards her species, "But you've completed your task and claimed the ancient lightsaber."

Baras sat back and smiled knowingly behind his mask, "Vemrin was not in my chambers as I instructed. I take it he sought to stop you and claim the ancient weapon as his own."

"Tried and failed, Vemrin was nothing if not consistent," Aindri replied, she could care less if Baras was upset and knew there were those who would be toasting Vemrin's death tonight, "He is now food for the tombs' beasts."

Baras chuckled in amusement walking from his desk to stand before her, folding his arms behind his back. Good, he did not need a disobedient apprentice nor a disgruntled acolyte plotting to attack.

"Bravo. I see you may indeed become one of the strongest Sith in the galaxy. Your trials are over and you are now my apprentice. But this is only the beginning. With you as my right hand, we shall strike fear into the Empire's enemies."

Aindri bowed her head in gratitude of his praise, but agreed with him wholeheartedly, her mind flitting back to the images she'd seen in the tomb, this was only the beginning.

"We have no time for delays. You will travel to Dromund Kaas and meet me at the Citadel." Baras glanced at Vette, the Twi'lek fidgeting slightly under her new master's gaze, "Do whatever you wish with the Twi'lek slave, in celebration of your success. Take her to Dromund Kaas if you desire."

"Thank you master." Aindri replied faithfully and inclined her head in gratitude "I will leave Korriban the Dromund system immediately."

He watched the retreating back of his new apprentice as she left the room. Whilst he sensed nothing but obedience in her, Baras knew he would have to handle her carefully. But his endgame, which took years of careful preparation, was finally in his sights and regardless of how powerful she would become he would not be denied.

Aindri rummaged through her draws, withdrawing and dumping her belongings onto the bed in preparation for the journey to Dromund Kaas. Vette was waiting outside the door, classes still ongoing so Aindri knew she needn't worry about the Twi'lek being harassed as she waited. Pushing up from the floor, she was packing her bag when she felt their signatures and glanced up to see Tormi and Venitas enter the room.

Vette poked her head around the door, watching the newcomers, one of them a Sith pureblood, curiously as they conversed. The other Twi'lek, with red skin rather than blue, talked in a teasing tone.

"So, you're finally leaving Korriban, Hallow. I say good riddance." The Twi'lek smirked, the pureblood rolling his eyes in exasperation before nodding at the lightsaber on her hip.

"You passed your final trial," He stated with his own smile, "Seems we have some catching up to do."

Vette wondered whether they were friends, which she found weird, given how big Sith were on betrayal – she had picked up on some stuff while she was here – she wouldn't expect them to have any. As if sensing her thoughts, her now owner gave her a look and Vette looked away sheepishly.

Aindri turned her attention away from Vette and back to Tormi, sitting and leaning back on the bed, "The academy rumour mill," She guessed, Tormi smiling smugly in response as she sat beside her.

"Alive, kicking and reliable. No thanks to my own efforts." Aindri shook her head, not the least surprised Tormi was at the centre of, and controlled, the Academy gossip.

"And now you're an apprentice, congratulations," Venitas smiled leaning against the wall, "You've already become something of a legend. No acolyte has completed their trials as fast as you have."

Aindri shrugged, "You will be apprentices soon enough," She'd no doubt they'd both pass their trials.

"And when I do I'll be rise to be one of the most powerful Sith ever seen." Tormi smirked, her tone cocky.

"Hmph. Good luck with that."

Promising to touch base when they could, Aindri gave what had been her room for the past two months a final look before leaving it for the final time, her new companion following a step behind her as they silently walked through the corridors.

They left the Academy in a public shuttle, its passenger area thankfully empty expect for the two of them. Aindri was reading through messages on her datapad, Vette stretched out across several seats head resting on her armrest.

"Urgh I hate shuttles, their always so cold," Vette grumbled, shifting around as she tried – key word being _tried_ – to get comfortable, "I swear their calibrated just high enough so people can't be bothered to complain, but low enough to make you miserable."

She hummed her agreement opening a new message when Vette stretched out her hand to quickly take her datapad before Aindri could stop her.

"Jeez, you Sith really take good breeding to a whole new level." Vette commented as she read over the letter sent to her a few days ago but she hadn't had time to check. Aindri hummed her agreement.

It was a letter was from Lord Abaron, who'd recruited her to help with his research into Sith bloodlines, congratulating her on Tremel's death and ridding the Order of another supposed 'impurity'. Such attitudes were enough to give her a headache on a good day. Reaching out with the Force, she summoned the datapad to her hand, Vette yelping as it flew through the air. Deleting the letter from her datapad, she shoved the offending object back into her bag and sat back against the cold chair her eyes slipping closed. She was of the opinion so long as someone had the strength to do so then anyone could be Sith regardless of bloodline, but then given her heritage to say so out loud would be hypocritical.

Midway through, Vette started fidgeting in her seat and Aindri could sense her hesitation and desire through the Force. Hesitation at how best to ask her the question, desire in that it had been burning in her mind since they'd left Korriban.

"What is it Vette?" Aindri asked and she could see her companion glancing at her even as her eyes remained shut.

Vette wavered, having only just built the courage to still have no idea how to bring up the topic, let alone how the Sith would react. Yes, she showed a somewhat skewed sense of humour, but her mind kept flashing back to Vemrin and how brutal his death was. Not that Vette didn't think he'd most likely deserved it.

Dragging her feet down from the seats, Vette debated for a moment whether this was truly a good idea or not but figured she had nothing to lose by asking. Crossing her legs, Vette twisted round in her seat so she fully faced the Sith, who sat facing the seats opposite them with her eyes still closed and, after a few false starts, finally manged to put into words what she'd wanted to even before they'd left the planet.

"Well, I've been thinking…" Vette paused fidgeting in her seat, "Maybe you want to take this shock collar off?" Fidget, "You know, as a sign of thanks for my hard work on Korriban?" Fidget, "Not that I don't enjoy the perpetual fear of electrocution," She finished off lamely.

Aindri opened an eye and glanced at the Twi'lek who had proven to be invaluable during her trial. Vette was not without skill and she needn't have the Force to know she'd be a useful ally to have, then there was something she found inherently likeable about the Twi'lek. Closing her eye again, she visualised the collars locking mechanism and with a flick of her wrist there was a click is it popped off Vette's neck, dropping in her lap.

"You have earned it, it is not freedom though."

Vette stared down at her neck and then at the collar in astonishment half not believing what she had just witnessed. Yes, she had heard about the Force, but damn.

"Okay wow," she said more than a hint of awe in her voice as she picked up and inspected the collar, "Now I feel stupid for not asking sooner."

"Do not make me regret it." Aindri cautioned, though she didn't think Vette would try to do anything against her, if anything it was likely the furthest thing from her mind.

"Don't worry, I'll try not to give you reason to slap that thing back on." Vette hurriedly reinsured her before pausing. "Well I'm not in prison or collared and its sort of miserable weather, so I guess we should… uh, what happens now?"

"You will still be in my service but you will receive compensation. Where we go from there, we will see."

"What? Err, well, okay I got nothing else to do I suppose…" Vette trailed off and Aindri opened her eyes to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Um, so when do you think we'll reach Dromund Kass?"

* * *

Vaiken Spacedock – main staging area of the Imperial Fleet – was a hive of activity, a melting pot of troopers, officers, Sith and civilians. A unique sense of carefreeness Aindri could only associate with the Empire's main hub for inter-planetary travel in the air. Exiting the turbo-lift and onto the main area, they manoeuvred their way past troopers on shore leave, many openly leering at Vette. Catching a wolf whistle directed at her companion, she half turned towards the troopers, causally resting her hand on her hip drawing their attention her recently acquired lightsaber. Nervousness pervaded their signatures and they gave them a wide birth, as she led them towards the stations cantina.

Finding them a seat in one of the more private areas where she could discreetly observe the crowd, Aindri watched the comings and goings of people throughout the cantina. The cantinas' various patrons, predominantly troopers and even the occasional officer relaxed around their drinks, laughing and chatting the minutes away. She even saw a few bounty hunters scattered through the room, eyeing them cautiously even as she knew the odds of anything happening were slim. Hunters after all, had always been a tricky bunch, almost rivalling the Sith in regards to their number of quirks.

Studying the bounty hunters, she recalled the poor state of Vette's own gear and reached into her pocket, removing and sliding a credit chit across the table. Vette who'd been drumming her fingers against her half-empty peered at her peered at her curiously.

"We have a couple of hours before the next flight to Dromund Kaas," She said nodding at the chit, "So use this to get new gear and any other necessities you need." Since she doubted Vette had anything other than the clothes on her back and the blaster she'd gotten from the Academy. She watched with no small amount of amusement as Vette stared between her and the chit.

"Seriously I get to shop? And you're paying?" Vette asked in disbelief, grinning excitedly when Aindri nodded. She needed new gear, everything she'd brought with her confiscated when she was caught on Korriban and there was no way in karking hell she was going to turn down the chance for free stuff. Chugging the rest of her drink, she stood and was about to leave when Aindri, who she'd finally managed to cajole into giving her name, caught her wrist.

"Do not go crazy." She told the Twi'lek giving her a stern look and Vette gave her a two fingered salute before bouncing off towards the stations commercial area.

Giving a subtle shake of her head at her companions' antics and more importantly now finally alone, Aindri pulled out a small holo-communicator from her robes. Keying in the code for her own personal channel and placing a call she watched and waited, the device blinked a few times before connecting. A ghostly blue image of her uncle, Darth Taral, flickered to life, his withered cheek tendrils curling slightly as he saw her. Looking at his tendrils, she remembered her conversation with Vette in the shuttle and Abaron's letter, subconsciously tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, its crimson colour a physical indication of the Sith blood running through her veins.

"Hello, _Woyunoks_ , it's good to hear from you." Her uncle said warmly calling her by the nickname he'd given her during their first meeting on a snowy mountain on Ziost all those years ago.

"Not so little anymore _Ari_." She smirked using her nickname.

"Ah you'll always be little to me _Woyunoks_. But yes I heard, congratulations on your apprenticeship." She arched an eyebrow wondering, how he'd found out so quickly and he chuckled at her expression, slipping his hands into the wide sleeves of his robes.

"I heard it on the grapevine. You have completed your trials faster than any acolyte in recent memory Woyunoks. Stories are bound to spread," His smile disappeared a frown, invisible to those who didn't know his expressions, knitting his brow, "Have you spoken to your father?"

A scowl slipped its way onto Aindri's features and she gave a sharp shake of her head. Her father – Darth Canis –had likely already heard about her apprenticeship and she was going to put off the inevitable confrontation which came from him seeking to exploit this to further his own goals, for as long as she was able. Her uncle sighed, but knowing her relationship with his younger brother and his nature, didn't press the issue.

"I thought not." He sighed, "Oh well, I'm sure he'll contact you eventually." Aindri only nodded coolly in response and he eyed her for a brief moment before asking why she called.

"I can't call you to simply ask how your doing _Ari_?" She smiled, chuckling when her uncle raised an eyebrow before her face shifted into a serious expression.

"You have heard of my apprenticeship. You have heard of my new master."

"You don't think you can trust him?" Her uncle asked stroking his tendrils thoughtfully. Her mind momentarily drifted towards the warning Tremel had given her before he died and the secretive way the Force clung around him.

"I want to be prepared." She said and her uncle nodded in understanding.

"I'm sure that you're already aware Darth Baras oversaw negotiations for the Treaty of Coruscant?"

She nodded, "He must have a lot of influence."

"Indeed. Baras is a manipulator and one of the Empires best spymasters, his network extending across both Republic and Imperial space. There are even rumours he receives Force Visions, though I've been able to verify their veracity."

"I will have to be careful." She murmured quietly, her uncle nodding in approval.

"Yes, but do not allow him to suspect your mistrust," He warned sharply, "You have only recently become an apprentice _Woyunoks_ and while you may be powerful, you have much to learn. Be patient, learn from him, use him."

She planned to. She planned to learn every lesson Baras had to offer, whether consciously given or no, if only so she could survive and defeat him if, when, her master betrayed her. Aindri inclined her head to show her understanding, tucking his advice into the back of her mind.

"Now onto more pleasant topics," Her uncle continued and she didn't blink at the sudden good cheer in his tone, long since used to his typically laid back nature, "I heard down the grapevine you're headed to the capital."

She wasn't even going to ask were he knew that, she knew, though she didn't see it, her uncle had his own informants scattered throughout the galaxy.

"On that note, I've arranged a berth for you on the Black Talon. It's a gage transport, faster than a shuttle which takes several days," He cocked his head and for a moment his eyes became distant, "If I recall correctly it leaves from Vaiken Spacedock in hour," He gave her a genuine smile, "Think of it as a treat to celebrate your graduation."

Aindri blinked, he'd to have pulled some strings for that to have happened – she had nowhere near that kind of influence yet – and bowed her head in gratitude, "Thank you _Ari_ ," There was a soft buzz on the edge of her senses, Vette's presence reappearing in the cantina, "I have to go, but I'll speak to you again."

Through her peripheral vision, she spied Vette moving snaking around the tables towards her, refocusing on her uncle when he chuckled, "I look forward to it. In the meantime, enjoy your apprenticeship _Woyunoks_."

Her uncle disappeared in flicker of blue static and she switched off the communicator, slipping it into her robes as Vette came to stand before the table a wide grin plastered on her face and a new drink in hand.

"What do you think?" She asked twirling with a flourish.

Aindri eyes drifted up and down her form, inspecting the Twi'leks new attire. Worn grey clothes had been replaced with new pants and a dark red shirt under a short dark blue jacket. Vette had kept the belt but on her hips where a new pair of blasters – a single glance told they were better than the one she'd given her on Korriban – resting snuggly in new holsters. She was also pleased to see Vette had also brought armoured gauntlets and boots.

"You got new blasters." She replied.

"Yeah well, I prefer using ones that I've picked by myself," Vette said sitting down, pausing and giving a sheepish smile, "Err, no offense?"

Aindri hummed, taking a long draught of her drink and Vette shifted uncomfortably before taking a sip of her own "So anyway, how long until the next shuttle?"

"We will be taking another transport. It leaves within the hour."

"Really what is it?" Vette asked curiously and Aindri gave her an enigmatic quirk of the lips, which Vette was quickly associating with a smile, but gave no direct answer. Instead finishing off the last of her drink, the Sith moved out of the booth and begun striding through the cantina. Vette hurriedly drunk the rest of her beer, almost choking for downing it too fast, before running to follow her though the crowded station.

* * *

 **Well that's Korriban finally finished. My aim was to expand on my characters time at the Sith Academy, so I hope I've achieved that and done it justice. On a side note in the future, 'first conversations' for companions under the title 'A Typical Moring for an Atypical Crew'. It'll still be a part of this story just under that rather than a chapter title.**


	11. Chapter 11 The Black Talon

**Chapter Eleven – The Black Talon**

Aindri suppressed a frustrated sigh from beneath her hood, mentally questioning – and not for the first time – whether the Force loved or hated her. They'd been expecting to arrive in the Kass system with a day only to be drafted by Grand Moff Rycus Kilran – Commander of the Fifth Fleet and so called 'Butcher of Coruscant' – and drafted into capturing a warship no less. It was only hard earned discipline and self-control that stopped her from giving NR-02 a baleful look. Still they were hunting a traitor to the Empire and she would do her duty, but for now she had to deal with an agitated captain.

"The _Black Talon_ would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I'll fight again but I won't do suicide missions!" Captain Revinal Orzik paced behind her, intent on wearing a hole in the steel floor. Now and then he glanced at Kilran's droid who'd been watching the exchange silently and no doubt relaying everything on its sensors to its master.

Aindri stood impassively, hands clinched behind her back, watching the stars glittering beyond the transparisteel viewport, "We will not engage the _Brentaal Star_ …"

"May I remind you violation of direct…"

"We improvise," Aindri continued as if she hadn't been interrupted – the sound of boots fell silent as Orzik stopped pacing to look at her – she paused, dredging up information on Gage-class transports stored somewhere in the depths of her mind.

"Gages have a complement of ISF interceptors and a crew of three hundred eighty, inequipped to directly confront a Thranta-class cruiser but not secure their fighter bay."

"Sixty percent of our marines are shock troopers," Supplied Orzik, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he caught on to the Siths idea, "Supremacies provide escort and distraction, help clear the bay for landing. With any luck, the _Black Talon_ won't even come within range of their turbo lasers."

Orzik considered the plan, it would be close but it would work. He sighed, "Seems we haven't much choice, damn Kilran and his fleet. Hetter prepare to jump to lightspeed. Set an intercept course for the _Brentaal Star_."

Stars streaked into swirling mass – it would be a short jump – and the ships communications officer Brukarra piped up with a question, "Who will lead the boarding party?"

Aindri was already striding towards the turbolift indirectly answered as she called, "Prep the shuttle!"

Vette, leaning against a support strut near the back of the bridge sighed and followed her into the lift, "We're seriously, seriously, going up against a battle cruiser? Are you crazy?!"

She arched an eyebrow at her companion who gave a disbelieving shake of her head when the doors snapped shut.

"Yep definitely crazy," Vette stumbled as a blast rocked the ship, chirping in a strained voice, "On the bright side at least if this ship explodes we won't be on it."

" _My Lord,"_ Came Orzik's voice from over the comms, " _We're currently engage the Brentaal Star. Our shields are holding but we've three shuttles enroute and not sufficient defences to prevent an assault party from landing."_

"Let them land," She ordered, "I will handle any boarders."

" _Understood my Lord. Security will meet you at the entrance to the cargo bay."_

* * *

Turbolift doors opened with an ominous hiss and Vette darted from the confined space, sliding to a stop behind the barricade. She gave a startled soldier a quick wave before drawing her blasters and releasing a volley of shots into the boarders. Behind her Aindri stalked forwards, lightsaber igniting with a hum, her black cloak – which had been inexplicably waiting in their quarters along with a new set of robes, it freaked Vette out but the Sith just smiled knowingly – whispering against the floor.

Within a minute several bodies hit metal, small wisps of smoke rising from their wounds surrounding cloth scorched, remaining corpses riddled with blaster holes.

Gradually, they pushed the boarders back through the ship Aindri's lightsaber a blur of crimson light, cleaving a line straight through a Republic trooper's body, nearly ripping him in half. They'd lost a couple of soldiers themselves but not as fast as their enemies who were soon outnumbered.

"Spread out."

They followed her orders without hesitation, splitting into groups of two – Vette staying by her side –each watching the others back to cover the hanger. Gunning down the boarders with ruthless efficiency, they cleared the cargo bay quickly. Cutting down the last Republic soldier, Aindri tapped her comm.

"The boarders have defeated."

" _Understood my Lord. Shields are currently holding and we will be entering fighter range soon. A shuttle has been prepped for the assault."_

"Good," She replied already walking with long strides to the starboard hanger, Vette checking over her blaster cells as they moved.

"Sooo… suicidal assault still on?"

Aindri's lips curled into an unbidden predatory smirk, hidden by the depths of her hood, her veins pumping with adrenaline both from the fight and anticipation.

"Indeed." She purred.

The hanger doors opened, revealing the chaotic yet ordered interior of a pre-combat hanger bay, pilots and troopers scrabbling to do last minute checks as the _Black Talon_ entered fighter range. As Aindri and Vette entered an armoured lieutenant rushed up, skidding to a halt with a quick salute.

"My Lord, Lieutenant Dyral Surran. Shuttle _Stormjaw_ has been prepped for departure and my men are at you're command."

She nodded curtly and the three of them climbed the shuttles boarding ramp, a ground crew mechanic disconnecting a hose and wiping her brow with a sleeve called up, "You're ready to fly."

" _Stormjaw_ to bridge. How much longer?" Requested the pilot as the shuttles hatch slid shut behind Vette.

" _Ensign Brukara here. Estimated one minute until were in fighter range. You are cleared for departure."_

"Get us airborne." She ordered entering into the cockpit and the pilot nodded fingers flying over flight controls. Engines flaring to life with a loud roar, view tilting upward as the shuttle rose a few metres from the hanger deck accompanied by a familiar mechanical drone of flight wings folding down.

Bay doors parted before them and the shuttle surged out into open space, Supremacy fighters streaking past them to engage the talon-class fighters swarming around the _Brentaal Star_. Imperial and Republic fighters danced in a lethal could of crimson and jade punctuated with the occasional disintegration of a fighter. Six hung back as an escort taking out enemy fighters that got to close, too small to be tracked by the thantra's turbolasers. The pilot accelerated, pushing _Stormjaw_ too its top speed as it wove around raging bolts, shuttle rocking as enemy fire took a glancing hit to its shields.

Looking past the deadly display unfolding before them sudden movement through the viewport caught Aindri's eye and she narrowed her gaze as the battleships blast doors shuddered.

"The _Brentaal Star_ is closing its blast doors," Called the pilot, "They're onto us."

"Have our squadrons target the blast door controls and shield generator," She ordered, keeping her cool even as the blast doors slow started to lower, "Use our own guns if you must."

Two fighters peeled away from their escort, letting loose with twin laser cannons onto the bay's shield generator, which cracked and belched sparks into space under the assault. Bay doors grinded to a halt with just enough space for the shuttle to slip inside.

Angling for the opening, there was a deafening screech and the shuttle jolted as its wing scraped against the blaster doors edge. Troopers braced for impact, the shuttle jarring as it roughly hit the fighter bay floor.

"Urgh my head." Vette groaned rubbing where her lekku had collided with the shuttle ceiling, before she felt her head being pushed down and to side, glancing up to see Aindri examining her head.

"My Lord, we have company."

Turning away from her companion, Aindri moved to the viewport tugging her hood down further over her face as she frowned at the two squads of Republic troopers rushing in to surround them.

"Lieutenant have your men ready to fan out." She ordered unclipping her lightsaber, Vette pulling her blasters from their holsters, nodding to the pilot to open the hatch once the assault troops were ready.

Igniting her saber she shot forward.

Bolt after bolt, Aindri deflected to the side and into republic troopers, twisting around the barrage of blaster fire and redirecting them as she danced among the volley of deadly plasma. Her arms were a blur as she reacted purely out of instinct, never slowing down as she cut through the enemy.

She barely noticed the Imperial troopers pouring out from behind her, rifles raised and gunning down enemy troops with crimson blasts. Or Vette darting around the hanger, ducking behind crates and refuelling stations, taking devastating pot shots when and where she could.

When the onslaught finally ended, the Mon Calamari commanders' corpse hitting the floor when she removed her blade, Aindri stalked back to Lieutenant Surran.

"Causalities?"

Surran saluted, "Four, my Lord."

Aindri hummed quietly, closing her eyes and sending a silent thanks to those who'd died, "Hold position here and secure our retreat. Keep a line with the _Black Talon_ open."

"Understood, my Lord. We'll be awaiting your return."

No sooner than they'd turned away from the lieutenant, her comm chimed and there was a crackle of static before the voice of Orzik's second in command came over the channel, _"My Lord, NR-02 has been monitoring enemy chatter. There's strong indication the_ Brentaal Star _is preparing to jettison the traitor in an escape pod."_

"Noted. Recall what's left of our fighters and prepare to retreat quickly."

" _Already done, my Lord."_

"Good," There was another burst of static as the channel fell silent and she led them over to a console turning to her Twi'lek companion, "Pull up a map on this display. Find the quickest route to the escape pods."

"Yeah hang on a minute," Vette groused, nimble fingers flying over the keyboard, "Civvy lockdowns are kark of a lot easier than military…" Near unintelligible green and yellow strings of aurebesh surged across the display, until the patterns resolved themselves into a partial schematic of the ship. Vette studied the readouts, tracing a pathway through the ship, "Right, if we take these corridors and these turbolifts we'll get there pretty quickly. There is a tram but it's on lockdown along with the rest and breaking into it will take too long."

Nodding, Aindri spun on her feel and begun moving through the ship with long, quick strides her sight and other senses constantly surveying her surroundings as Vette trotted after her.

They did encounter further crewmembers but they were relatively few and far between, and less equipped than those they'd fought in the hanger bay. The Republic must have been banking on being able to stop their advance in the hanger, her blade – singing with bloodlust – tearing through them easily as they made their way to the engine deck.

" _My Lord,"_ Captain Orzik's said over the comms after a brief burst of static, _"We have a transmission coming in. Long range and using a Republic frequency but not the_ Brentaal Star."

"Put it through," She ordered, pulling out and activating her holocom.

A ghostly blue image of a short haired woman wearing sleeveless robes flickered to life, granting her an audience with someone she had only seen in her uncle's files on those who could – regardless of affiliation – potentially threaten the Empire.

" _This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I'm enroute to your location with sixteen Republic vessels,"_ Aindri arched an eyebrow at sudden the escalation of force, _"I'm asking you to retreat before more lives are lost."_

"I seek only one." She replied and the Grand Master narrowed her eyes.

" _The_ Brentaal Star _and the 'General' are under my protection. I just crippled three Imperial dreadnoughts, I don't wish to destroy you. The peace between the Republic and Empire is fragile enough already."_

"He threatens our security. I will not allow such a risk to go unchecked."

" _And I will not allow you to harm an innocent,"_ Satele answered, _"Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the_ Brentaal Star _to me."_

Aindri felt a subtle buzz in the back of her mind, the hallmark of Force Persuasion but after weeks of staying on Korriban in the near constant presence of the Valley of the Dark Lords had hardened her mind against mental manipulations and attacks.

"You are playing a dangerous game Jedi," She said slowly her tone steely and touched with a hint of danger, "I do not take kindly to attacks on my mind."

" _If you will not relent, then may the Force be with you."_

"Likewise," She cut the transmission, reconnecting to the _Talon_ , "You heard."

" _Every word, my Lord,"_ Replied Orzik before turning to his ensigns, _"What is the ETA of the Republic reinforcements?"_

" _Thirty minutes at most."_ Hetter responded.

Aindri was already moving forward, long gait eating up the deck plating. They were near the escape pods already, the strong vibrations echoing through their boots a result of the ships sublight engines. She was confident her and Vette would reach the 'General' before Satele's reinforcements arrived, "We have time."

Vette peeked around the corner and grinned when she saw the door leading to the escape pods – they were lightly guarded to – glancing back at Aindri she gave her a thumbs up. She hung back as the Sith surged forwards, providing long range support, not that with this few troops she particularly needed it. But what happened next, Vette would always vehemently deny her amazement. Sure a person was one thing – the Twi'lek shuddered when she remembered what happened to Vemrin – but a blast door.

Aindri almost growled when sparks flew from the blast doors before them, someone on the other side trying to prevent their passage. Closing her eyes she focused her concentration, seeing the door through the Force itself, noting weak points in its composition. Gathering the Force, which had been dancing freely around into her palm until she felt her arms thrumming with power. Drawing her hands back, metal groaned and bent before she snapped her palms outwards, the blast doors tearing away from its frame with a loud screech. Heavy metal hurtled into the air slamming into a pair of Republic troops, blood pooling beneath them as they were crushed.

She glided through the door, light on her feet and muscles slight tense in anticipation. She'd sensed the stronger than average Force signature emanating from behind the door and she was rewarded with the sight of a pink-skinned Twi'lek wearing plain brown robes, lightsaber extended in front of her.

"Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the General, and you will not pass."

Narrowing her eyes, Aindri examined the young woman before her. A Padawan, was like an apprentice but that was by no means a measure of strength. Some Sith, whilst powerful enough to be a Lord, could remain an apprentice for decades. And she held a lightsaber, meaning she was nearing the end of her trials. She could almost taste Vette's apprehension of facing the other Twi'lek, Padawan though she maybe.

Igniting her own lightsaber, she slowly begun to close the distance between them until they were circling each other and from the corner of her eye she could see Vette's hand move to her blasters. She turned her head fractionally towards her companion who froze before nodding and stepping back.

Aindri would take on Ban and would do so alone.

"I will not allow to pass," Ban repeated, "I will drive you back, meter by meter if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy."

There was passion in her words, righteous anger as well, far from the calmness expected of a Jedi. It was the Padawan who struck first.

Flicking the tip of her lightsaber upwards, she meet her opponent in a clash of red and green plasma. Whirling away half a step, she eased up on any strength she'd put behind her blade so Ban was off-balance having expected solid resistance to her blow.

Stopping behind the Padawan, she brought her lightsaber up in a sweeping slash, which almost missed. A piece of badly singed brown cloth fluttered to the floor in front of her as Ban rolled away to safety. The Padawan pushed to her feet, now sporting blackened tear in the bottom of her outer robe.

This time, Aindri was the one who attacked and the paced back and forth across the room trading blow after deadly blow. They were near evenly matched in terms of skill, but her strikes were slightly stronger, her reflexes faster, her footwork more accurate.

Yadira Ban was growing desperate. This Sith was more of a challenge than she thought she'd be, the force of her attacks sending vibrations down her arms and she was sent stumbling backwards by a foot slamming against her sternum when her opponent leapt into the air to avoid a sideswipe of her saber.

The Sith landed lightly on her feet before flying forward once again, keeping low to the ground to slash at her thighs. Ban lowered her saber to block the blow only for her eyes to widen.

She'd miscalculated.

Her blade a fraction too high, the Sith's saber suddenly changes its angle slipping under her guard to snap upwards, piercing her midsection and up into her heart.

Aindri closed her eyes and released a breath, deactivating her lightsaber and stepping back to allow the body to fall. She looked up, her gaze moving to the opposite side of the room and the corridor leading to the escape pods. Stowing her lightsaber, she stepped around the corpse and headed for the corridor, giving the Republic soldiers manning it a baleful look. It was a token guard at best and she cut through them easily.

Reaching the pods, five in total situated next to each other, she scanned the room with her eyes and a flash of movement from her left caught her attention. Vette darted forward, nabbing a large balding man in an Imperial military uniform by the scruff of his neck.

"There's a finder's fee right?" Vette asked cheerfully, shifting so she could poke one of her blasters between his shoulder blades, "Cause if so I call dibs."

Aindri took the traitors chin, lifting it with a finger so pale blue eyes met stormy grey, "You betrayed the Empire. Why?"

"If you knew what I knew, you'd understand. If you'd heard what both sides were plotting, you wouldn't be so eager to restart this war. They're building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets, missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds, annihilate civilisations. There's no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds. Create a stalemate."

She removed her hand, letting the traitors chin fall and looked over him at Vette who nodded before she tapped her comm, a brief moment of static as she connected to the _Black Talon_.

" _My Lord?"_ Came Orzik's voice.

"We have the traitor. What is your status?"

" _We have only taken a few minor hits to our hull but our luck is beginning to run out. ETA of Republic reinforcements is fifteen minutes."_

She and Vette were already moving, going as fast as they could whilst "Recall our fighters and have Lieutenant Surran prep for evac. Enter hyperspace as soon as _Stormjaw_ enters the hanger."

" _It will be done, my Lord. I will see you upon your return."_

New Republic corpses were scattered throughout the hanger, Surran and his men had held their own against the onslaught. As soon as Suraan saw them, he ordered the other troopers to get into the shuttle its engines already primed for take-off. Two came forward to take the traitor off Vette's hands, yanking his arms behind his back and shoving him up the ramp.

They raced up after them, Vette grabbing onto the edge of the hatch as she swung around and slapped her hand against the controls. Hatch sliding shut, the shuttle lifted off wings snapping down as it tore out of the _Brentaal Stars_ hanger.

"The _Talon_ is providing cover fire." Called their pilot as the shuttle rocked from a shot hitting the ship's hull.

She watched the outline of the _Black Talon_ starboard hanger becoming clearer as they approached surrounding heavy defence turrets rotating to lance Republic talons with deadly laser fire. They banked port, shuttle jerking upwards as enemy fire just grazing the underside of its hull. Sliding into the hanger at an angle, the pilot yanked back the throttle to full reverse preventing them from smashing into the back wall.

Aindri jumped from the shuttle before it even landed on the deck, striding towards the turbolift, "There's no way I'm jumping from a moving shuttle," Vette muttered waiting for the shuttle to actually touchdown before following.

"My Lord, you are the heroes of the day." Orzik smiled when they entered the bridge, the familiar tunnel of hyperspace stretched infinitely beyond the viewport, "My men will take the general to the brig. Congratulations. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly."

She waved a hand dismissively, before asking softly, "How many?"

"A couple of Supremacy fighters and a marines," Orzik replied his expression turning slightly downcast, "They were good men."

She stayed silent, allowing the captain his moment of mourning.

"Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly awaiting your report," NR-02 broke the silence, "Shall I put him through?"

She inclined her head fractionally towards Orzik who nodded gratefully understand she was returning command of the _Talon_ to him. He owed a lot to this Sith, not only had she spared his life but she'd also eliminated a threat to the Empire.

He sighed, there was no point in putting it off, "Put the Grand Moff through," His expression tightening when a ghostly blue image of Kilran flitted to life.

" _Well how fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the_ Black Talon," Kilran drawled, a smirk in his voice, _"The droids keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?"_

"The traitor is in custody. He will be in your hands soon enough."

" _Excellent,"_ He smiled, _"I'll let Korriban and Imperial Intelligence fight over him. You should be proud. This is only one of many operations we're conducting across the galaxy. It's a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had – a defector – and you've snatched from him from enemy hands. I'll remember this, and I'll make sure you're rewarded."_

"I seek neither reward nor recognition," She replied emotionlessly, "I did my duty."

Orzik stared at the Sith in surprise and had the pleasure of seeing Kilran blink, coughing to his own.

" _Of course and you fulfilled it wonderfully. Darth Baras will be pleased,"_ Aindri's eyes narrowed beneath her hood, so he knew who her master was, _"But my words hardly matter. Soon you'll be joining us on the homeworld, and you can see for yourself what you've been fighting for."_

" _It should be,"_ He smirked, _"Inspiring. Enjoy the rest of your journey. Kilran out."_

Kilran's image flickered once before disappearing and she released a silent sigh and she turned her head to gaze at the swirling blue, white and black outside transparisteel, "Arrival at Dromund Kaas?"

"Two hours, my Lord." Replied Lieutenant Sylas who had been standing by the navigation console.

"I will be in my quarters." She replied, the crew bowing as she turned from the viewport, black robes swirling around her ankles, and strode from the bridge, Vette trailing behind her.


	12. Chapter 12 Homecoming

**Chapter Twelve – Homecoming**

Dromund Kaas was a world of jungles and near endless storms, their entire descent punctuated by lightning strikes and crashing thunder. One couldn't even tell it was early evening so thick were the dark grey clouds. Even when the shuttle finally broke through the clouds, thick foliage hid the planet's surface from view. Peering out the viewport it was, in Vette's opinion, definitely forbidding enough to be the capital of the Empire.

"Welcome to Dromund Kaas, were freedom goes to die and legends are force on the Galaxy." She murmured, looking down at the thick canopy

"I will not silence your voice, but I'd refrain from making such comments unless in private." Aindri informed her, eyes closed as she was submerged in the Force, basking in the planets presence. The darkness shrouding Dromund Kaas was more subtle than Korriban's but no less present.

Ziost may have been where she was born, but Dromund Kaas would always be her home. Whatever tied her to her homeworld died the day her brother did, the memory drowned in a series of screams, blood, fire and tears. Collateral damage in an attack, arranged by her own father.

It was ironic, her family name meant honour as holy yet her family was steeped in sin.

Vette flicked her eyes toward Aindri a sheepish on her face, internally chiding herself. Just because this Sith removed her shock collar and didn't mind her quips and sarcasm doesn't mean others would. And she all but admitted she wasn't a typical Sith when they'd first met. So employing her rarely used filter might be a good idea, particularly in what you could argue was the Empire's heart. If it had such a thing…

Right, filter.

Treetops spun as the shuttle pilot, the _Black Talon_ remaining in Kaas's upper atmosphere, turned ship, reversing into an a hanger, dark blueish grey skies replaced by industrial yellow. Seconds later there was a lurch as the shuttle touched down, hatch depressurizing and hissing softly and gangway extending to hit the floor.

They left the shuttle, Aindri remaining watchful and Vette keeping close to her side, superstitious glances cast in the direction of imperial troopers. Though she didn't voice it aloud, a wise decision on her part since to show weakness was to paint a target on your back, Aindri could sense Vette's worry at the likely hood of being snatched and collared. Not surprising given the Empire's less than stellar treatment of non-humans being well known throughout the galaxy.

The spaceport itself was clean but rather monotonous, the only splash of colour being the blood banners hanging from the gun metal grey ceiling and walls. Fat rain drops slapped heavy plastiglass windows, straight-lines and duracrete construction all but screaming 'military'.

Aindri's eyes swept over the crowded arrivals area, pausing when a frantically waving hand. It belonged to a small balding and harassed looking man wearing simple slave garb who hurried over when he realised he'd gotten her attention.

"You're the one, yes. Not like the scabs around here. You radiate power, lord, I bow before you," Aindri arched an eyebrow at the slave who bowed so low his head almost hit the floor, "I serve Lord Baras. He sent me to meet his new apprentice, and I made sure I was here on time, I certainly did. Yes indeed," He rapidly rose from his bow, but continued fidgeting, never quite meeting her eyes.

Aindri crossed her arms and regarded the man coolly, "And?"

The slave fidgeted and twitched as he informed her Baras wanted her to meet him in his chambers in the Citadel first thing in the morning before bowing again and scurrying off, presumably on another errand for Baras.

"Wow, what a weasel. Dromund Kaas needs some pest control." Vette murmured from the corner of her mouth as they entered the turbolift.

Aindri sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she leaned against the wall. Baras likely wouldn't appreciate her killing one of his servants, particularly one who had such potential for espionage. Nobody would give a second look to such a pathetic creature, it would grant him a certain measure of anonymity over others.

 _Sometimes, it is the most unassuming and invisible of people who are worth the most_ – her uncle would explain to her – _Even those who are pathetic at first glance._

Still, she hoped other of Baras would have a little more backbone.

"Somehow I doubt you're the only one." Vette snickered and Aindri was glad she still had her hood up to hide her blink. She hadn't realised she'd voiced the thought out loud.

The tuborlift's doors opened, spitting them out into spaceports main hub, walking past an officer shouting loudly at a technician about malfunctioning beacons causing the wildlife from the surrounding jungle to become more aggressive. Her boots touching wet springy ground, Aindri glanced around at the thick tropical jungle surrounding the building, well-worn dirt paths running off into the trees.

Sending Vette to requisition a speeder she clicked on her holocom, leaving a message for Seban, one of her own servants, informing him of her arrival planetside and to expect the Twi'lek who'd be arriving with her. Slipping the communicator back into her robes she tipped her head back and breathed deeply, enjoying the scent of rain. A nice change from the arid atmosphere of Korriban, it brought her a sense of comfort. After two long months she was finally home.

* * *

They pulled into Kaas City, a beacon of civilisation in constant contention with the jungle beyond its walls. Bringing order to the chaos of nature, or at least trying to. Even as the wind rushed past Aindri didn't miss the low amazed whistle from Vette who was seated behind her on the speeder.

"Why are the walls so big?" Vette asked, her neck craned upwards to look at the giant walls separating the city from the vicious wilderness stretching across most of Kass surface before replying.

"To keep the beasts out," She paused, recalling a incident during her youth when a pair of Yozusks got into the city and the damage they'd wrought. Those patrolling the wall that night had been severely punished, "They manage slip through on occasion."

Vette gulped having seen the kinds of animals stalking the jungle as they rode through an urban jungle of metal and glass. Looking around at the faceless buildings she'd have thought the cities architects were colour blind to anything not black, grey or red. It was certainly no Coruscant, or Nar Shadda.

"So where are we going?" Vette asked trying to change the subject, she did _not_ want to think about the animals which could tear her in two. She'd never seen a Gundark before and after getting a good look at one she had no desire to get close, "Or are we just gonna, you know, speed about aimlessly?"

Throwing her companion a quick glance over her shoulder, Aindri returned her attention to street before her, skyscrapers looming high into storm-wracked skies, and replied with a small smile touching her lips,

"Home."

The Imperial Citadel loomed over the city in the distance as they passed the Spires of Victory, a monument commissioned by Darth Gorgos after the Sacking of Coruscant, cascading spires symbolising ascendancy of the Sith and downfall of their enemies. Directing the speeder into the residential area, Vette glanced up at the towering apartment buildings with apprehension. To her, tall buildings on a world wracked by near constant lightning storms was a recipe for disaster.

Aindri leant to the left, speeder sliding into an underground garage full of speeders of numerous shapes, sizes and designs. Expertly guiding the speeder into one of the spaces set aside for temporary use, she cut the engine and dismounted.

"Damn," Vette murmured with wide eyes as she hopped of the speeder, taking in the sheer number and variety of vehicles, "I wonder how long it will take to hotwire these things."

Aindri arched an eyebrow as Vette blinked, suddenly realising she'd spoken out loud and whirled around with a slight panicked expression, "Err, I mean not that I would. I mean I'd have to be insane and…"

"Come." She said, cutting through the Twi'lek's babbling, turning sharply on her heal and walking towards the turbolift.

"Right." Vette muttered, clamping her jaw shut before her mouth got her into any more trouble and followed her dutifully.

Aindri leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, Vette glancing at her once or twice before looking at the rising floor count as the lift speed upwards.

"That's a lot of floors." Vette stated, trying to fill the silence that had descended between them, and she just hummed.

There was a sharp ding, the indicator for the top floor lighting up, turbolift doors sliding silently opening open to reveal a richly red carpeted foyer. Two massive floor-to-ceiling windows took up the right wall affording a view of the ravine separating the Citadel from the rest of the city, rocky crags faintly visible through the fog. Couches were artfully arranged around a coffee table with their backs to the view and a chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Like throughout the rest of the city, blood red banners with the familiar circle within an octagon were draped over almost black walls.

"Whoa." Vette breathed as she stepped out of the elevator and took in opulent surroundings.

It was a penthouse apartment.

But then of course it was a penthouse apartment, she probably shouldn't have expected anything else. Three people wearing the same simple dark grey, but nicely cut, clothes stood waiting in the foyer. Servants Vette guessed, her suspicions confirmed when they all bowed deeply to the Sith.

"Welcome home young mistress." Said Seban, a pale skinned man with jet black hair reaching the nape of his neck before straightening, "I trust you had a pleasant journey."

Aindri lowered her hood, a hint of warmth seeping into her eyes as she gave the man who'd been with her since she was a little girl a small smile, "Indeed. The speeder on which I arrived to be returned to spaceport."

"Understood young mistress" The man replied bowing slightly, "And I might ask who this is?" He asked glancing calculatingly at Vette – searching for whether she would be a threat – who looked back curiously.

"Vette is a, freelance bounty hunter, has recently come under my employ. I trust you to show her the ropes Seban."

Aindri had been working on Vette's citizenship status since she'd taken off the Twi'lek's shock collar. Mess with the _Brentaal Star_ notwithstanding, she'd managed to get the ball rolling between Vaiken Spacedock and Dromund Kass. Now it was just a matter of waiting for it to go through.

"Of course, I will begin at once." She gave a nod of dismissal and Vette followed Seban with a bemused look on her face.

"My Lady," She turned her head to look at Mira, another of her servants with honey coloured skinned and raven black hair, "I have prepared your rooms for you."

Nodding her thanks she strode out of the foyer looking forward to basking in the privacy of her own rooms after having to share hers at the Academy. She liked Tormi and enjoyed her company, but the Twi'lek with her flirtatious nature could be exhausting.

* * *

Vette followed Seban as he gave her a quick tour of the penthouse apartment. Turns out it was three floors not just two. The turbolift had deposited them what could be considered to be the ground floor, containing the foyer and two further rooms, one of which looked like a public audience room and the other a small office which was connected to both it and the corridor.

Near the end of said corridor where two staircases separate staircases one going up and one going down, and at the very end was a large room easily twice the size of the others. Peering into the room, Vette guessed it was for training room seeing as it was filled with weapon racks. She was surprised to see there were even blasters, some of the training dummies had targets on them.

The bottom floor were spartan but comfortable and Vette was more than a little astounded to see each of the servants had a small room rather of their own. Each easily fit a bed, desk, chair, wardrobe and set of shelves all filled with more than a couple of possessions filling the shelves. Located on the floor was also kitchen, two bathrooms and a storage room, a small cargo elevator to carry up deliveries.

"So, Seban right?" Vette grinned mischievously as they walked up to the stairs, "What's it like working for a Sith?"

The man eyed her a moment before replying, "Serving under the young mistress is both an honour and a pleasure."

"Kay, not exactly the answer I was expecting," Vette paused before shrugging, the Sith said to keep her tongue unless in private and she guessed this count since if he served her then Seban was used to her mannerisms, "Well none of this is what I was expecting. I mean for a start I'd thought a Sith would have loads of servants or is it a unseen and unheard kinda gig?"

"The young mistress believes in not becoming dependent on others for that which she could do herself."

"Huh. I thought all Sith were bossy gits who'd expect anyone and everyone to cater to their every whims." Vette blurted out, blinked, then snapped her mouth shut and cringed when she registered what she'd said. Lack of filter aside since when was she that reckless.

So imagine her surprise when Seban not only didn't blow up but laughed outright, "I believe I can see why the young mistress has taken enough of an interest in you to go as far as to offer you employment."

Vette was about to ask what he meant when they arrived the upper floor which to Vette surprise – that seemed to be a common emotion in regards to her new employer – was almost as spartan as the servants' floor, not to say it wasn't luxurious.

At the top of the landing were two doors, one opening out onto a balcony, which Vette doubted was ever actually used much. The other led in a room larger than any she'd seen so far, another floor-to-ceiling window taking up the entirety of the black wall while a long black table with several chairs took up most of the black metal floor. But it was the room beyond the dining one which caused Vette's eyes to widen.

In the centre of the room was a large circular open fireplace, an actual karking fireplace, surrounded by several very comfortable looking deep red armchairs and sofas. The rest of the space was filled with bookshelves, the only space free them was the space in front of the window.

"The only rooms you are not allowed in are the young mistresses own rooms," Seban continued drawing her attention as he indicated to a set of rooms just beyond what was obviously the library, "Other than those areas you have full access to the facilities here."

"Seriously?" She asked in astonishment grinning when Seban nodded, "Sweet."

Excusing himself to continue with his regular duties, Seban left Vette to her own devices and she returned to her own room, deciding to have a shower before returning to the library. Feeling refreshed she perused the shelves which held just as many physical, _leather bound_ , books as did the holo versions. She stayed well away from the cubes and pyramids scattered across the room.

"My grandfather preferred physical copies to holobooks," Her fingers halted from where they'd been stroking a books leather spine and she turned to see the owner, wearing plain but comfortable loose clothing, leaning against the doorframe of her rooms, "My uncle and I continued the tradition."

Pushing herself off, Aindri walked towards one of the shelves, raising her hand to run her fingers lightly across leather before stopping and removing a slim volume, one of her more lucky finds. Stepping away from the shelves she sunk into one of the armchairs, igniting the fireplace with a flick of her wrist activating its motion sensors. The flames jumped up, licking the fireplaces ceiling before dying down to dance in the grate. Lounging back in the seat, she opened the book, flicking through the pages until she found what she was looking for. The resulting silence that had descended was a comfortable one as she read and Vette returned to explore the shelves.

"And will I get to meet any family of yours?" She glanced at Vette, who'd flopped into the sofa opposite her, over the top of her book before returning her attention to the page below.

"Unlikely. Perhaps my uncle, but he's currently away doing something," She paused, pages hiding the upward curl of her lips into a smirk, "Sithy, as you call it. Regardless he has his own properties."

"Hey that's my line," Vette grinned before what she said registered and gaped at her, "You mean you have actually own this entire place yourself!?"

"I invested." Aindri replied and silence reigned as Vette digested this information before asking her another question.

"Okay, so the servants?" She turned another page and considered the Twi'lek's question before answering.

"Seban and Mira have been with me since I was very young," Aindri gave a faint smile, both had been her caretakers back when she still lived in the Clan's main compound and followed her from Ziost when she left, "Shee originally served my uncle before coming into my employ a few years ago."

Mira came first, looking after her when her own mother begun to disregard her child in favour of other, pursuits, when she failed to first show potential in the Force. Falling out of favour with her parents, she became all but invisible to both her family – extended and close – and the servants. It was shameful, for a Non-Force sensitive to be born to a family which had produced many a powerful Sith throughout their history. Mira was one of the only servants who treated her no different. The other was Seban.

It was Seban who deigned – he would snort at this, saying it was an honour to serve her and he did so willingly – to treat her wounds after she trained, later helping to keep her training secret. He was first on the scene when upon the assassination attempt, protected her when she was vulnerable, and bowed in supplication to her uncle when she was leaving Ziost.

Vette hummed again and was about to ask another question when there was a small knock, the door opening with a flick of her wrist to reveal Shee standing in the doorway.

Long white hair reaching to the small of her back and bangs hiding her face, Shee was soft spoken holding a certain kind of dignity. It was Shee who, out of all her uncles' servants, help her most in acclimatising to the capital. He bemoaned her loss, but respected Shee's request to be assigned her service permanently.

"My Lady, dinner is ready."

Aindri nodded in gratitude, shutting her book and walked next door where she took her seat at the head of the table. Vette groaned but heaved herself off the sofa, she was right it was very comfortable, and followed her.

Laid out on the table was more than a few of her favourite dishes. It seemed Seban and the others had gone all out to celebrate her homecoming and she tucked into the food before her with a small upturn of her lips. Weeks of academy food for Aindri and food from the jails for Vette, meant they ate their meal quickly and she even chuckled when the Twi'lek leaned back in her chair and sighed in contentment.

"I haven't food that good in ages!" Vette grinned as Mira began to collect the plates, "My highest compliments to the chef."

She rose with a chuckle, "I am retiring for the night and I suggest you do the same. We have an early start tomorrow."

Vette lifted her head from where she had leaned it against the back of the chair, tiredness obvious in her features as she supressed a yawn.

"Yeah good idea," Vette paused before giving her a cheeky grin, "By the way you do know you need to loosen up right?" She asked teasingly, "You're so serious all the time. Can't be good for your health."

Aindri turned, arching an eyebrow at her companion who mirrored her expression, the silence stretched until it was almost awkward when Aindri spoke.

"Then I will endeavour to do so," She replied, turning back and walking towards the door with an absent wave of her hand, "Goodnight Vette."


	13. Chapter 13 Duties of an Apprentice

**Chapter 13 – Duties of an Apprentice**

Aindri awoke early the next morning, dark emerald silk sheets slipping from her shoulders to rest in her lap, blinking away the last vestiges of sleep. Rising, she stretched luxuriously, falling into the familiar routine she'd done each morning before leaving for the Academy.

Showering, she changed into her training gear calling her lightsaber from her bedside to her hand with Force. She showered again after training and changed into a favourite grey high neck tunic over black pants with black combat boots, gauntlets and pauldrons.

Clipping her lightsaber to her belt, she paused in her movements her gaze shifting to zero in on her desk upon which rested a box. Slowly closing in on her desk, Aindri removed the boxes lid to reveal a faceless mask.

Pure black and painted with red accents, it shone with a metallic sheen in the cold light of the room, sculpted to perfectly sit upon her face, and commissioned long before she'd even step foot on Korriban. Her uncle, one of the few who had faith she'd defeat her siblings and claim the right to go to Korriban for her final trials, had been the one to put in the request.

It had been long standing tradition, that a member of the Hallow clan received their mask upon successful completion of their Sith trials. Concealing their countenance, only to remove their mask in public.

There was normally a ceremony involved and she knew her uncle would have preferred to give it her himself but circumstances worked against them. He likely had Seban retrieve it from his own holdings, not trusting anyone else with such a task.

She never much cared for the tradition, and neither had her uncle but they followed it all the same.

Tying up her hair, Aindri lifted the mask from the box turning it over slowly in her hands lifting it up and slipped it on, only needing to adjust the mask slightly so it sat comfortably on her face.

Pulling on a hooded black zeyd-cloth robe, making sure it was one of her many waterproof ones, she exited her rooms and walked down to the foyer, already haven eaten between shower and training, to find a still sleepy eyed Vette – who had been rather pleased to learn all buildings in Kaas City were thoroughly sound proofed so the near constant thunder storms wouldn't keep her awake – waiting for her.

"What's with the mask?" Vette yawned as the turbolift descended.

"It is better if I know my opponent and they do not know me." She replied vaguely.

"Cryptic," Vette replied sarcastically as they exited the lift, "So in other words creepy, menacing and mysterious good?"

"It is better if I know my opponent and they do not know me." She replied vaguely.

"Cryptic," Vette replied sarcastically as they exited the lift watching as Aindri pulling up her hood throwing her mask into shadow, "So in other words creepy, menacing and mysterious good?"

Aindri eyes moved heavenward at the Twi'lek's quip before repeating, "Yes Vette. Creepy, menacing and mysterious good," Vette smirking at her as they walked down the city streets, heading for one of the many public taxi terminals.

"Right I'll make sure to take notes."

She gave a fractional shake of the head and looked up at the sky. It was only early morning and yet already the clouds were a heavy midnight blue. As much as she loved the scent, Aindri was thankful it wasn't raining, Vette likely feeling the same. Hailing a taxi, she ordered the droid to take them to the Citadel upon boarding, snapping its door shut behind her.

The largest buildings in the city, the Imperial Citadel towered against Dromund Kaas's perpetually dark skies, framed by the ever present lightning flashing in the distance. It was broken in three segments, their entrances connected by skybridges, the centre and largest tower housing the Sith Sanctum, a mixed bag of Darths and Lords, symbol of the Empire mounted high on its front. Either side where the buildings housing the Mandalorian Enclave, and Imperial Intelligence respectively.

Passing a large statue of the Emperor they entered the central chamber, a huge enclave with a high ceiling and plunging floor crisscrossed with suspended walkways leading to multitudinous offices, libraries and laboratories, catering to all sorts of Sith.

She could feel the ebb and flow of dark side, like an undercurrent in the air.

In her peripheral vision she saw Vette wince at the bright green holo display reaching up into the ceiling, styled as the Empires' insignia, illuminating the dark space.

"Urgh, come in here and it's an instant headache." Vette groaned, diverting and keeping her eyes down on the ground in front of her.

Giving her companion a warning look, there was only so much she could do to protect her, Aindri lead them in the direction of Baras's chambers on the third floor.

Passing the troopers who stood guard, their presence ceremonious more than anything else, at the entrance to her master chambers she strode into the first room. Ignoring all the aides scurrying about no doubt in an attempt to do his bidding, she headed to the second room where she could sense the Darth's presence.

She wondered what her role would be. The duties being an apprentice entailed varied from master to master.

Her own father had been his masters' face representing him at various functions many ending violently. Darth Hyal, her mother had her masters' foremost interrogator and assassin using her wiles and sadistic taste in pleasures to drag out his enemies darkest secrets. Her uncle primarily did research for his own master, who was obsessed with ancient Sith artefacts.

"Ah apprentice, your timing is impeccable," Baras's voice echoed throughout chamber his helmeted head, faceless and without expression, looking up at her from the datapad he was reading.

"Did it just get considerably colder?" Vette whispered, shivering slightly in the cool air and pressing closer her. Her discomfort in Baras's presence sending small waves throughout the Force.

"I see you decided to keep the slave," Baras said giving the Twi'lek a dismissive glance, "I hope she amuses you. I trust you've had a good homecoming?"

"Indeed master. It is good to be home."

"Good, good," Baras lifted himself from his chair, walking around the desk to stand before her, "Now onto your responsibilities as my apprentice. Your mandate will put you in contact with my various minions. Meet my directives, and you may do as you will to anyone you encounter, adversary or ally."

"I will use good judgment, master."

"Good. A lightsaber can only achieve so much, the most powerful weapon in a Sith's arsenal is information. To that end, I have painstakingly built a vast network of spies and operatives embedded throughout the Sith, Republic and Jedi alike. I have fingers, eyes and ears everywhere."

Aindri could understand spying on fellow Sith, theirs was an opportunistic culture. Those who rose in rank by dismantling the people around and above them, accumulating many rivals who would seek to destroy them. But her mind's focus was on the knowledge Baras had agents who'd successfully infiltrated the Jedi Order.

Such a feat would not have been easy and her mind whirred at the potential advantages such an operative could provide.

"You're my enforcer, deployed to protect my interests, intimidate my rivals, and destroy my enemies. It is time for your tenure to begin. A military starship is touching down at the Kass city cargo port, delivering a vitally important prisoner to me. Meet Commander Lanklyn at cargo deck Cresh-4 there and make sure he and his men successfully off-load this prisoner."

"Lanklyn isn't capable?" She asked with an arched brow.

"He is competent, but that is moot. Always assume we are being plotted against apprentice, especially when the stakes are high. The importance of this prison cannot be overstated."

Knowing a dismissal when it was given she bowed her head and walked from the room.

* * *

The cargo port was a flurry of activity, people rushing to and through, coming and going. It put her slightly on edge, an enemy would easily be able to slip in amongst the chaos.

Many of the bodies were bounty hunters, Aindri recalling news the Third Great Hunt, an open secret amongst the criminal underworld and the Sith, had begun the competition for the final spot. It was likely the reason for the increase in activity.

She resolved to keep an eye on the competitors, for it was during such competitions unknown talent emerged.

They entered the docking bay Cresh-4 the military transport already having landed and an imperial officer shouting orders at two troopers unloading a block of carbonite. Aindri watched with no small amount of amusement as Vette sneaked up behind the man, who she assumed was Commander Lanklyn, shouting orders.

"Hey, Captain Oblivious – boo!" Lankyln jumped and whirled around as Vette stepped back with a wry grin on her face. Before Lankyln could shout at Vette, Aindri covered the length of the docking bay in several long strides the commander blanched at seeing lightsaber at her hip.

"Oh, I – I," Lankylin stuttered before clearing his throat and smoothed down his uniform, standing at attention until she gave him a curt nod, "My Lord, I didn't see you enter," He hesitated a moment before adding, "Lord Baras didn't need to send a welcoming party."

"My master feels otherwise," Lankylin hid a frown, but Aindri could sense his displeasure roiling through the Force at Baras thinking they required oversight to do their jobs, "Sith interests are complicated."

"Yes my Lord, whatever you say," He bowed his head in acknowledgement, "Let's get this oversized block of ice to your master."

Lankylin turned back to his men who had finished offloading the prisoner and they were about to move forward when Aindri felt killing intent echo throughout the bay. Holding her hand up to stop them, she half turned to face the rest of the docking bay.

"You are not welcome here," Her tone cold as she called out to the intruders who were attempting, very poorly, to sneak up to them. Even without her sense enhanced by Force Sense she would have easily heard them, "Leave."

"Well too bad," Smirked a scruffy clothed smuggler, "My master ordered that block of ice. So I'm here to relieve you of your burden," His smirk grew wider, "Whether that includes your own lives as well, is up to you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vette flexing her hand near her blasters and gave her a small shake of the head her companion arching an eyebrow at her. She turned her attention back to the two groups as a male Houk pushed his way to the front of the group to the right of them.

"Lookie lookie, if it ain't Slestack." Sneered the Houk his weak grasp of basic doing nothing to undermine the venom in his voice, "Your master be wanting the frozen man, too, huh? Too bad for you. It mine."

She looked between the two leaders with narrowed eyes, one of Baras's rivals must have sent them to ensure he didn't get the prisoner. Whether they killed or revived him to take the information for themselves she couldn't sense, only their intentions to take him.

"Ah TuMarr," The man, Slestack, greeted cordially, though there was a mocking tone to his voice, "I would say it was nice to see but I'd be lying."

"That go true for you too, Slestack" TuMarr growled, "If you don't flee, this be like killing two stone with one bird."

"I'm such a fool," Lankylin cursed quietly as TuMarr and Slestack continued to argue, "I'll never doubt Lord Baras again. What do we do?"

"Don't panic." She intoned, sending a calming pulse through the Force to smooth the panic lacing his voice and rippling through the Force. Hearing him take a calming breath, she took stock of their current situation. Seven people, not including her, Vette, or Lankylin and his men, and she could also sense eighth sitting atop one of the stacked cargo containers.

Sniper.

"You wish TuMarr," Said Slestack cockily, "On your own you and your lackeys wouldn't be much of a fight."

Tumar growled in response, "You mouth always get you in trouble, Slestack. It about to chew off more than it can bite."

A plan formed in her mind and the corner of her lips turned up underneath her mask, she could use this to her advantage. There was obviously no love lost between the two groups, all it would take would be one, little, push. Summoning the Force to her, she subtly exerted her will on Slestack's psyche turning the Houk's anger and aggression to full out rage and bloodlust.

"Come on, boys!" Roared TuMarr, completely blind to her use of the Force manipulating his mind, "We smash the talk from Slestack's big mouth now!"

An explosion sounded as TuMarr threw a grenade towards Slestack and both groups leapt apart, blaster tearing across Cresh-4 between them. With their enemies now occupied, she waved Vette and the others forward, blocking the occasional stray blaster shot with her lightsaber. A blinking light caught her eye and Aindri whirled around to find a thermal detonator tossed into the air. Summoning the Force to her, she snapped out her hand and swung sending the detonator careening into the wall.

After what happened in the docking bay Aindri wasn't letting the prisoner out of her sight. She kept her senses sharp even as they left the cargo port, lightsaber deactivated and reclipped to her belt.

Lanklyn was now more than happy with her presence as they escorted the carbonite block back to the Citadel. And continued to supervise even when they entered Baras's chambers watching the troopers' hook the carbonite block onto a wall mount, Lankyln going ahead to report to their shared master.

Turning her masked head, she bowed her head in greeting to as Baras entered the room followed by Lankyln, his expressionless mask focused on the carbonite.

"You are dismissed Commander," Lankyln bowed, first to Baras and then to her before walking from the room, door sliding shut with a near silent hiss behind him.

"Apprentice," Baras turned from the prisoner, "Lankyln informed me of the ambush. Apparently, there are more eyes on us than even I thought."

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force. It leaves doom imprinted on my dreams, a grave and mysterious threat that could bring down my entire power base. And this…" He indicated to the carbonite block as he began pacing across the chamber, "Frozen man is a top Republic agent, captured while investigating my most deeply embedded spy on Nar Shaddaa, one of my 'invisibles'. My untraceable spy, who has left no footprints, no trail, is almost exposed. It makes me furious."

She stayed silent, her mind shifting through the information Baras had shared. An answer wasn't always obvious, nor given at first glance. She had to pick apart the information to find what was useful and what was not.

 _You cannot always accept things at face value Woyunoks. Read underneath the underneath._

"Whatever tipped off the Republic agent," She began slowly, "Is undoubtedly linked to the threat you are sensing."

"He is the key to uncovering the nature of this threat, of that I am sure," Agreed Baras who stopped pacing and began fiddling with the carbonite controls, "Now, while I thaw the prisoner and painfully siphon every morsel of information I can from him, I have some concerns that require your special talents."

"The slave rebellion master?" Aindri asked, aware of Vette who stiffened imperceptibly as she elaborated, "I have heard whispers."

"Indeed Apprentice," Baras replied, pausing in his fiddling as he look at her, cementing her suspicions, "There is an Imperial outpost in the jungles outside the city. Seek Commander Pritch, he will relay the necessary information for a seek-and-destroy task for you."

"It will be done master." She bowed her head and left Baras's chambers.

"No rest for the wicked, I guess." Vette muttered under her breath as they walked through the hallways of the citadel and she cast a sideways glance in the Twi'lek's direction.

"You may stay in the city if you wish Vette. I am under no illusions my orders will be to kill the slaves and I will not force you to do the same given your history."

No longer hearing footsteps behind her, Aindri stopped and turned towards Vette who had a shocked look on her face. But the shock soon morphed into a thoughtful frown and she could see the cogs turning in her companions' mind, internal conflict warring across her features.

Vette was torn between going with the Sith, who'd somehow managed to gain her loyalty within only a few days – oh who was she kidding, the Sith had it the moment she'd shown to not be a complete asshole on Korriban only further cemented by taking off the shock collar – of meeting each other. But then she also really didn't want to have to go and shot a bunch of slaves, she kind of understood their situation after all, and Aindri was offering her a way out.

"Yeah," She sighed and looked at her Sith employer nervously, "That's if you're okay with it?"

Aindri nodded and resumed walking, Vette jogging slightly to catch up before falling in step behind her as they headed out of the citadel, "Head back. I can handle this alone."

They split once they reached the city proper, Vette headed back to the apartment whilst Aindri pulled her cloak tighter around her form and made for the vast jungle beyond the city.

* * *

Aindri returned much late that evening, robes soaked and splattered with blood. Vette found it quite funny when Mira and Shee descended on her like mother hens and positively sniggered when Seban did the same, though he was much more dignified about it.

Walking into the shower, hot water rinsing sweat from her skin and loosening the knots in her shoulders and back, Aindri breathed a sigh of relief.

She'd pulled into the outpost, bustling with military activity, and as soon as she dismounted had Commander Pritch hurry in a near sprint towards her. He'd taken her to a quieter area of the outpost where they wouldn't be overheard and when given a brief rundown of the situation she could only shake her head in disbelief.

She wasn't surprised it was Baras who'd orchestrated the rebellion for his own purposes, power plays were almost as common – if not more – here as on Korriban though the stakes were higher, but she had been at the slave captains' stupidity.

One would think they'd know better than even daring to attempt to blackmail a Sith Lord. Baras wanting them silenced, so the others would lose their resolve, was tame in comparison to some Lords.

Though Darth Vowrawn, whom the statue was dedicated too – she knew because Qet wouldn't stop raving about the idea – would likely find the whole situation highly amusing.

When she'd returned from what could only be called a one sided massacre, the slave revolt were down a few captains and Pritch had looked at her in awe. He told her it'd been impressive and inspiring to watch her work but she didn't feel either of those things.

Exiting the shower, she shook the water from her hair. Slaying the weak and defenceless had left a rotten taste on her tongue. She was glad Vette had stayed behind, especially when she returned to Baras before coming home.

Screams had echoed down the corridors and the stench of blood and urine had invaded her nostrils. She entered when Baras unleashed an especially intense and drawn out burst of Force Lightning, growling in frustration. If she ever fought her master, his lightning would have to be something to watch out for.

Vette herself had spent most of the day exploring the penthouse, trying the shooting gallery in the training room and playing cards with a droid who she swore blind had cheated. There was no way she'd lose so many sets otherwise. Turns out it did since it was a Hutt model and everyone knew those were fixed to nine Corellian Hells and back.

Dressed in loose clothing, Aindri had found Vette on one of the sofas in the library knees drawn up to her chest and staring into the dancing flames. Picking a book from the shelves, she sat next to her on the sofa content to sit there in silence.

Vette stretched out, heading lying on her lap and she stroked the Twi'lek's head in a subconscious motion. Like always, it was Vette who broke the silence first, having long since realised the Sith rarely initiated a conversation nor continue one.

"You know," Said Vette, still looking at the fire though her eyes were distant, "Mention of the slave rebellion kind of made me think about, well, coming full circle, I guess. Made me think about my time as a slave and all when I was a little girl."

"Many Twi'lek's are born into slavery, is that what happened to you?" Aindri asked and Vette shrugged as best as she was able.

"Near enough. My mother and sister and I were grabbed when I was little but I don't remember much of it. We worked the mines on Ryloth, then they separated us. I got sold to a Rodian, then a Hutt, then some sort of weird three-eyed thing. I was seven or eight at the time."

Vette paused, her eyes becoming clearer before going distant again, "Anyway, I guess you know you've moved around too much when even after a short time being with a Sith starts to feel like home."

Aindri stared into the distance thoughtfully, considering and weighing her words before she spoke, "People grow from challenges," She told her softly, "And adaptability is an important skill."

"Guess so," Vette hummed, "I was freed by Nok Drayen's gang you know. The pirate."

"He destroyed the Rath Cartel and the Vandelhelm Combine in some giant power grab."

Vette giggled a bit, "Yeah, same guy. Weird to think of him that way. Nok Drayen was the most famous killer in the galaxy but he set me free."

The Twi'lek fell silent after that and Aindri didn't push, and they remained relaxing in the peaceful atmosphere which had descended upon them. Silent, expect for the occasional rustle of a page and even that stopped, Aindri closing her book to gaze out the window at Dromund Kass's stormy night sky.


	14. Chapter 14 Invading a Compound

**Chapter Fourteen – Conspiracies and Invading a Compound.**

Since the altercation at the cargo port, Aindri had been kept busy with a myriad of tasks from her master. As his enforcer she intimidated subordinates, scoured the jungle for beasts, trained, studied, dealt with assassins, and sat through many a long and tedious meeting with other Sith and high ranking imperial officials, a symbol of her masters might and influence. Ever since the slave rebellion, with her permission, Vette had been spending most of her time starting to look for her family through imperial databases.

"Grathan is becoming a nuisance master." Aindri commented, as the body of another assassin was taken away.

She'd sensed bloodlust among the technicians, easily deflecting the blaster bolt and quickly cutting down the offender. This was the fifth assassin the renegade Sith lord had sent to murder Baras and whilst he wasn't the only one to send assassins, she had dealt with ten this week alone, he was the most persistent.

Or overzealous.

"Indeed." Baras replied pausing in his ministrations on the Republic agent and she'd been glad she had the foresight to let Vette sleep in that day. The scene before her, blood pooling at the base of the interrogation table and convulsing muscles, would certainly have proved too much for the Twi'lek.

Vette may have, no would have, seen torture when she was in the Academy's jails but acolytes could only do so much damage. Nowhere near to the extent of a Lord or Darth.

"He has been a particularly bothersome thorn in my side and on that matter I have an important task for you. Your fellow apprentice, Dri'kill Ba'al, is my covert operative in Grathan's compound claims to have made a discovery."

"Its nature?" She asked only for Baras to give a slight shake of his head.

"Ba'al only communicates in predetermined signals. He was to find Grathan's exploitable weakness, and today he sent the success signal. Meet Ba'al and find out what he has discovered."

She bowed her head, her mind turning. She was under no illusion invading a Sith compound would be easy, it would take planning, skill and luck. But, she had yet to fail a task her master set before her and she would not begin now. It would be good experience at the very least.

"However," Baras interrupted her musings, "Grathan's presence is still useful to me, so I don't want him killed, just crippled."

"Understood." She replied neutrally, though she inwardly wished to just execute Grathan and be done with it. He was a rogue Sith who boldly defied the Dark Council, no one would be overly concerned, nor look to closely, if he disappeared.

"No doubt someday you will have your chance to slay a Sith Lord," Said Baras, interjecting a hint of warning and assurance in his tone upon sensing his apprentice's desire, "One way or another."

He turned slowly on the agent, sparks dancing between his gloved fingertips, "Now then. Republic wretch, where were we?"

"I, I don't care what you do. Break my bones, burn my flesh. I'll tell you nothing!"

Oh yes…." He continued, the air thickening as crackling lightning arched between him and prisoner who writhed and screamed in pain, "Tell. Me. What. I. Wish. To. Know!"

Agonised screams resounded down the corridor, the intense pain felt by the Republic agent tickling her senses, silence only descending when the turbolift doors slid shut behind her and it started its rapid descent.

She was halfway home when her holocom chimed and she slipped it from her robes, opening a secure channel when she recognised the holocode. Accepting the call, there was a split second of static before an image of a pureblood flickered into existence.

" _Initiate. I am Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord, I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. Ah I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master's name. You're so fortunate."_

"I decide when and where my blade falls." She told Ladra coolly, earning a condescending smile from the woman.

" _Of course initiate but you'll find killing as a Revanite is more fulfilling than any reason you have killed before. I contemplate Revan's teachings as I execute intruders and heretics."_

Heretics executing heretics, she had to suppress a snort at the irony. The blind leading the blind.

Her eyes narrowed at the pureblood, a Revanite.

She first became aware of the cult when an old acquaintance, Navar Sandor, reached out to her only a week ago. His master, Darth Charnus preferred to work in the shadows but shouldn't be underestimated, well rewarding those who served him. As such he was respected by her uncle and Charnus respected him in turn for his strategic brilliance and own information network. Their mutual respect was enough for them to take the opportunity to meet whenever the twos travels to the capital coincided with the other. It was one such opportunity, when Aindri first came to Dromund Kass, when she'd been introduced to Sandor, Charnus's newest apprentice.

It was at his request she was investigating the cult.

" _But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials,"_ Ladra continued unaware of her thoughts, " _Through Darth Revan's teachings and the Master's instruction my mind is clear, as yours soon will be,"_ Ladra eyed her appraisingly, Aindri arching her brow at the gesture, _"Every Revanite's initiation includes a trial of the past. A rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Yours will be very special."_

Walking into the turbolift, Aindri's eyes narrowed at the holo-image, wandering what the pureblood was aiming for with her trial. Her trial was to be special? She hadn't done anything to cast suspicion on herself, so they wouldn't have discovered her subterfuge.

She cursed Sandor for that, she neither enjoyed nor was a master at deception.

" _You will find the mask of Darth Revan, what he wore after becoming Sith. It's a powerful symbol of his greatness long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan."_

Aindri straightened, stepping away from the wall she'd been leaning against, grateful for her mask which hid the grin on her face and intrigued gleam in her eyes. She could use this too her advantage. His former apprentice, Ladra would know the compounds layout and the Dark Council raid would offer perfect cover for both her trial and her mission from Baras.

" _It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death! I will give it a place of honour here in the compound. A place where every initiate can see it."_

"I will need the layout of the compound and where the mask is located."

" _But of course,"_ Ladra drawled, _"I've already sent you the schematics. The mask is locked in one of the more secure vaults deep in the compound. The Dark Council,"_ She sneered, _"Is planning to raid his estate tomorrow. I recommend you try then."_

The purebloods' image disappeared in a flash of static, turbolift doors sliding open a second later. She walked into the apartment and headed straight for the library, sliding her wet cloak from her shoulders and handing it to Mira with a nod of gratitude.

"Vette?"

"In her room, my Lady," Mira replied, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "Do you wish to see her?"

"Library." She called over her shoulder, sensing more than seeing Mira sketch a quick bow before heading downstairs.

She was in the midst of pouring over the Grathans Estate schematics when Vette bounced into the room, flopping onto the sofa and cocking her head in curiosity at the papers and datapads littering the desk.

"Mira said you were looking for me?"

She nodded absently, running her fingers through her hair and dragging another datapad across the table to her.

"Sooo?" Vette prodded as her newest boss poured over the datapads contents. One of the first things she discovered about Aindri was here tendency to get lost in her own head whenever she found something interesting. She found it a rather adorable quirk. It seemed one of Seban's, Mira's and Shee's main role was to make sure she at least ate and got some sleep more than anything else.

Aindri glanced up and blinked, her mask missing so Vette was able to see her face, before looking back down at whatever she'd been reading and humming thoughtfully, "We'll be infiltrating Lord Grathan's state tomorrow. Start your preparations, we will be leaving in an hour."

There was silence, Vette staring at her unblinkingly as she took a moment for the information to sink in "Wait, a minute," She spluttered, "Let me get this straight? Grathan's a Sith right?"

She nodded, tapping the pad to magnify a particularly area of the wall surround Grathan's estate.

"And we're invading his compound?" Aindri again nodded.

"With let's see," Vette held up her hand and began ticking of her fingers, "Troopers, other Sith, droids and who knows what else?"

"Mmm hmm."

Vette gaped at her wide eyed, "This isn't an 'Mmm hmm' situation! What if we get caught!? I seriously don't want to be tortured or collared or die a gruesome death thank you very much! Are you insane!?"

Her voice had risen to almost hysterical levels when she gulped, Aindri fixing her with a stare – okay maybe she'd gone too far – throwing her arms forward to catch a datapad which the Sith had thrown at her before it hit the floor. She looked down at it with a blink.

"Dark Council planning a raid?"

"That is when we'll strike," Aindri replied her eyes returning to the desk, "When the troopers, other Sith, droids and who knows what else are otherwise occupied."

Vette grinned at having her words thrown back at her. So the Sith _did_ in fact have a sense of humour, who knew.

Aindri paused, "We will slip in amongst the chaos and use it to mask our objective."

"Huh," Said Vette, having calmed down enough to stave off a complete panic attack now she knew her boss had an actual plan and with a pretty major distraction. Didn't mean she wasn't nervous though, "Hence the planning session?"

When Aindri nodded again, Vette stood stretching with a groan, "Kay I'll go get my gear ready. See you downstairs?"

Aindri waved an absent hand, her mind fully focused on what was in front of her, running through scenarios to find them the best odds. She sensed more than saw Vette shrug and leave the room, door shutting silently behind her.

* * *

The next morning the Dark Council's raid went off without a hitch, Council backed troopers and Sith storming Grathan's walls. Slipping in amongst the chaos was, as Vette pointed out gleefully, a simple, though not necessarily easy, affair. They still had to deal with the odd guard and droid, but the Council's forces did a wonderful job of keeping most of Grathan's own occupied. Their entrance via the north wall had been entirely unimpeded.

Aindri snorted, even during an attack she would have kept some defenders back for other parts of the wall. Grathan was almost begging to be flanked.

Cutting down another droid, the smell and sound of sizzling, burning metal filling the air, she glanced around, calculating gaze sweeping their surroundings. Scrapped droids littered the ground around her, the corpse of a slain guard only a few metres away rent from shoulder to waist.

They were deep within the estate now, their smaller number allowing them to slip near undetected through gaps in Grathan's forces, near a large and relatively unguarded warehouse. This was where the encrypted message she'd received that morning indicated she was to meet Baras's other apprentice.

Closing her eyes, the distant sounds of battle and gentle thrum of her saber drained away as Aindri cast her senses outward. Briefly acknowledging Vette's presence in the Force, she focused on the more powerful signature located high in the warehouse.

Motioning for Vette to follow, she slipped into the building looking to see there was a group of offices overlooking a warehouse floor thankfully free of workers. She ghosted up the stairs, her companion following closely at her heels as they moved through the shadows.

She walked past the first turning into the second, large and bare of anything but the essentials and several crates stacked in rows against the right-hand wall. Against the left was a computer console, a dark skinned and black haired Sith in red and purple armour working at the keyboard.

"You must be the operative Lord Baras sent," He said, turning to face her with an unimpressed scowl, "I thought he'd choose a stealthy assassin, not some senseless savage."

She tilted her head, examining and then dismissing him immediately. Oh she'd no doubts he was capable, otherwise their master wouldn't have placed him in Grathan's service, a spy's life was always endangered. But dealing with petty jealous was exhausting and she'd long since developed thick enough skin that such barbs no longer affected her.

Her uncle, for all his general laidback attitude, had been sharp, gruff, sarcastic and sardonic to the extreme during her own training. He was anything but soft, verbally and physically.

"You made a discovery on a potential weakness in Grathan," She prompted calmly, the left eye of her follow apprentice twitching at her apathetic dismissal.

"Fine, I'll rise above my discontent. For now," Ba'al growled, "Now listen, locked away here, Grathan's been untouchable but Lord Baras wants to let him know he can be reached. And after a year undercover, I've discovered the way, Grathan has a son!"

Aindri hummed thoughtfully at the new information, secret sons, and in rarer cases daughters, was not entirely uncommon. She herself was largely kept away from social and political circles and so was largely unknown. Though that would like change now she was Baras's apprentice.

According to Vette, who'd visited the Nexus Room on more than one occasion, rumours were already flying of the Darth's newest masked apprentice, the hooded cloaks she often wore making even her mask near indiscernible.

"Grathan's kept his son a secret in order to protect him from his enemies. He would be devastated if his only child and heir was dead."

"It would send a message," She agreed, "Or push him into a rage."

"Lord Baras seeks to imbalance Grathan, make him sloppy," He explained before smirking at her, "Grathan's kid is nearly twenty, and strong with the Force. He's been trained in the ways of the Sith since birth. You'll have your hands full."

She arched a brow at Ba'al's claim. Strong he maybe, but training was different from live combat experience and he'd likely have been kept confined to his fathers' compound his whole life, only his family, possible instructors and training devices for company.

Those who hadn't faced death nor know the fear? Such people would not defeat her.

"I doubt it."

"All right, maybe underestimating your foes works for you," Ba'al sneered contemptuously, "Grathan's away on business. I managed to hack a special spike that will get you inside his private quarters. But first, you're going to have to knock out the surveillance stations so you aren't seen entering the quarters."

"Defences?" She asked, catching the data spike he tossed her, the schematics she'd received from Ladra lacked such information and she would not infiltrate the inner sanctum of a Sith compound blind.

"Linked to the surveillance system. If you don't destroy the system before entering the private chambers, you'll never make it," Ba'al leaned against the desk, barely veiled contempt drawn across his face, "All you have to do is locate the monitoring stations around the compound and well, stick your lightsaber in them. Think you can handle that, brute?"

Narrowing her eyes behind her mask, Aindri loosened the tight grip she held on the dark side within her. Stormy grey irises were stained a sickly yellow, atmosphere growing tenser and colder with each second that passed in deafening silence. Vette glanced around nervously and Ba'al gulped, slight tremors inflicting his hands.

Abruptly as it appeared the suffocating atmosphere dissipated, Aindri drawing the darkness back into her being.

"Is it so easy to get under your skin?" Ba'al sneered with noticeably less bite, her level of control and the strength she wielded making him uneasy, "That's all, then. Destroy the monitoring stations then use the passcard to get inside Grathan's private quarters."

"The son's name is Beelzlit," He informed her after a moments pause to collect himself, "Find him and end him. I'll meet you back here when you're done," Regaining enough courage to regard her with a cool stare, "Try not to screw it up."

They'd already retreated from the room when Vette leaned in and remarked jokingly, "I kind of like his attitude."

* * *

Cellventa Grathan watched her son work, a sense of unease pooling in the pit of stomach. She knew of the raid planned by the Dark Council, such a thing not concerning in the slightest for their forces would fall as all did who foolish attacked her husbands' compound, but this was different.

"Mother," Beelzilt's voice drew her out of her worries, her son standing to look over her shoulder, "A strange approaches."

"You don't know the half of it kid," The unknown voice was distinctively non-imperial and she turned two figures, the one who had spoken a blue-skinned Twi'lek wearing clothing slightly more armoured than those of regular civilians.

It was the other who made her skin grow cold and her heart to slow. One would have to be blind to the Force to not sense the power exuded by the hooded figure. Encased in black and red armour, designed for ease of movement much like her companions than the kind of heavy armour favoured by juggernauts, she was the source of unease Cellventa had felt since the raid began.

"I am Cellvanta Grathan! How dare you enter my son's room uninvited!" She was Sith, she would not be intimidated and she would not show weakness, Who are you?"

"I am here for your son Lady Grathan," Aindri replied. With the security system disabled there'd been very little standing between them and Grathan's son. Those who'd remained behind while the rest of the Sith Lord's forces enaged those of the Dark Councils tried to stop them but each fell to the swing of a lightsaber or a well placed blaster shot, "Stand aside."

"You'll have to kill me first," Cellventa threatened, hand dropping to her saber, "And while my son is still an acolyte, I am fully Sith. Beelzlit, take cover!"

"No, Mother," Her son shouted drawing and activating his practice saber, "I stand at your side, Attack!"

Cellventa loved her son and knew he loved her in return but sometimes she wished he'd listen to her. As it was, the enemy Sith defeated him easily and soon it was she who was fighting for her life. Lightsaber clashed against Lightsaber as they engaged, flowing across the room in a deadly dance of plasma.

"Stop!" Aindri paused, her blade poised to deal a killing blow when the mother shouted, "You are more than a match for us! But if we are to die, I must know what have done to deserve it."

"I kill your son to wound your husband. The moment he was born, this became a possibility."

Cellventa couldn't deny her claim, it was the exact reason she and her husband kept his birth secret. But even as she was prepared for this eventuality, it still tore at her heart.

"Mother, if I am the target, save yourself. I don't want to see you die."

Shooting a glare at the invader, Cellvanta moved between her and Beelzlit, placing her hands on her son's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, "My son, you must not sacrifice yourself for anyone, not even me. You must endure at all costs. Assassin…"

Aindri arched her brow as Cellvanta turned to her, "You've carved your way into the inner sanctum of Lord Grathan's compound, all to kill a boy? You are a breath away from the master himself. Spare us, and I'll help you destroy Lord Grathan instead."

"You want me to kill your husband?" She asked, with no small amount of amusement, "Aren't you the dutiful wife?"

"I married Lord Grathan for power. It was a means to an end – now I want out."

Aindri nodded in understanding, political marriages weren't uncommon in Sith circles and when they did end, it was normally with a dead spouse and plenty of fake tears.

"How long I've waited for someone to end his oppressive rule. I have a plan but am not strong enough to touch my husband," Though it burned to admit her weakness, Cellventa had to do so to gaining the other Sith's aide. With any luck her husband and the would-be-assassin would kill each other.

"You see long ago, my husband was nearly beheaded and now he cannot exist without his helmeted mask. Kill Lord Grathan. My son will wear the mask and assume his mantle and publicly rant his son was murdered. No one will be the wiser."

Aindri narrowed her eyes behind her mask, political marriages weren't uncommon in Sith circles and when they did end, it was normally with a dead spouse and plenty of fake tears. If she aided Cellventa, she would gain an ally true, but Grathan's position against the Dark Council meant the support she received would be limited and not necessarily useful.

Sith who opposed the Council didn't last long.

"My orders are clear." She would at least give them the mercy of a quick death, even if their suffering would likely off balance Grathan even further.

Panic alighted in the mothers' eyes and she moved to push her son away only to be cut down by Aindri's lightsaber. Righting himself, Beelzilt looked up to see Cellventa's body hit the floor and gave a roar of rage. He swung wildly and she slipped under his guard to impale him through the heart.

"You're disappointed." She intoned, sensing Vette was upset.

"Well no, I mean," Vette sighed, closing her eyes to take a deep breath, "Kind off. I mean I suppose it wasn't like the guy was a teenager and the lady _was_ planning her husbands' death."

The Twi'lek shook her head, "And you are Sith. You just don't act like a typical one so I kinda forget you are? If that makes sense," And she was rambling, great, "Guess I still just have to get used to all the Sithy craziness."

Vette lowered her head at Aindri's silence and she sighed before crossing the room and lifting her companions chin so they could look each other in the eyes even if Vette couldn't see hers, "Do not get used to anything. Keep holding to your values and convictions Vette. I am Sith. But do not change for me."

Vette stared at her wide-eyed as Aindri stepped away, letting go for her chin in the process before a grin broke out on her face. Yep if this Sith didn't have her loyalty and friendship before she definitely had it now.

"You got it my Lord. Now can we go please?" She asked, her expression turning sheepish, "I don't really want to be here when the lord of the manor forces use us for target practice."

Aindri chuckled, nearly outright laughed, and gave an affirmative nod before sweeping out the room with Vette following a hop, skip and a jump behind her.

* * *

Ba'al's head snapped upwards when he sensed the presence of Baras's newest apprentice, his eyes widening. He thought her a simple brute unlikely to succeed, so he was slightly surprised she did complete Baras's task. But then he supposed even neanderthals' could get lucky every now and then. And really she was a brute, even if she did have enough foresight to at least stage her infiltration during the Dark Council raid since she was obviously unable to do anything as simple as hide her presence, thereby making stealth all but impossible.

"I'm surprised you survived," Said Ba'al, his expression one of mocking contempt as his fellow apprentice and her Twi'lek slave entered the warehouse office, "So is it done? Is Grathan's son dead?"

"The deed is done." She replied. Stoic as ever.

"Doesn't say much for Grathan's security forces if a clumsy clod like you was able to bang into his private chamber and off his son." Ba'al sneered.

Vette couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor fool as the boss cocked her head, regarding him like a he was brand new toy given to her to play with. Well okay, she didn't really feel all that sorry for him. He _had_ been insulting Aindri every chance he got, and they weren't even very original.

"I find your empty chatter amusing." She intoned and if she was amused Vette couldn't tell.

"You'll find my lightsaber a bit sobering," Ba'al growled drawing his lightsaber, "Killing the murderer of Grathan's son will solidify my cover here. Baras can replace you easily."

"Well it's certainly been a pleasure making you acquaintance Ba'al." Aindri drawled sarcastically, igniting her blade and darting forward.

Her speed caught him by surprise and he had to immediately gone onto the defensive as she struck at him with lightning fast strikes and brutal ferocity. Ba'al lifted his lightsaber for another strike only to freeze when he felt a burning pain in his gut. Looking down he stared uncomprehending at the beam of red plasma spearing his stomach and when turned his gaze to his opponent his mouth dropped open facing her shadowed mask.

She hadn't even broken a sweat nor was she panting hard.

"Not even a warm up then." Vette quipped when Aindri gave a subtle shake of the head at the corpse on the ground.

"I thought he'd provide more of a challenge." She replied calmly.

"Yeah well what you gonna do?" Vette responded lacing her hands behind her head, "Not all of us can be uber-level enforcers. Can we seriously get out of here now?"

Aindri silently deactivated her lightsaber and reclipped it to her belt, and began retracing their steps through the estate. They reached the north wall quicker than they'd gotten to the warehouse coming in, taking only a brief detour to retrieve Revan's mask from the estates secure vault. Slipping back through proved an easy task and they were soon back to moving through thick jungle, which even in Grathan's estate hadn't been able to entirely tame.

A beeping sound cut through the general silence of the jungle catching her attention and she wore a minute frown as she fished inside her robes for her communicator. Her eyes narrowed when she saw whoever was trying to contact her was doing so on her emergency channel.

" _Young miss,"_ Seban's voice was laced with distress and a deep sense of worry began to gnaw at her gut.

She'd been feeling somewhat restless sense this morning, a sense of foreboding which she'd pushed to the back of her mind to focus on her dual missions. Now it returned in full force.

" _There's been an attack on Kass City. A Harrow-class dreadnaught was destroyed and the debris falling on the city."_

Her heart near stopped, "Which?"

" _The_ Dominator _young mistress. It was sabotaged by terrorists. Darth Jadus was aboard when it happened."_

"Terrorists? Intelligence would not release that kind of information."

" _They sliced the public and private holocoms. A man named the_ Eagle _took credit for the attack."_

"I see," She replied tightly, restraining the panic welling up in her chest and threating to overwhelm her, it wouldn't do any good for her to lose her cool, "Mira and Shee?"

" _I am unsure,"_ Replied Seban who was also doing his best to remain calm, _"Mira and Shee were out when the attack happened and I have been unable to contact them due to comm traffic._

"Prioritise communication and ensure they are safe and unharmed. Once you have done so, begin helping with rescue and recovery efforts.

Seban bowed, _"Understood. I will make sure to send you a message once I have located them,"_ His image winking out a second later.

"What's wrong?" Asked Vette who'd walked over when she realised Aindri had stopped, shrugging when she turned her masked gaze on the Twi'lek, "You're clenching your fists," She explained.

Aindri glanced down to see her fists where white knuckled and she took a deep breath, unclenching her fists with a frustrated sigh, "There was an assassination attempt on a Dark Councillor. A dreadnaught was sabotaged over Kass City."

Vette visibly winced her own worry radiating through the Force, "Seriously? Everyone okay?"

"They will be fine," She knew they would be, "There is not much we can do, not here and not regarding Jadus," She said with a silent sigh, resuming their trek through the jungle.

"Eh, who?"

She glanced sideways at Vette who had a confused expression on her face, haven gotten so used to Vette's presence she'd briefly forgotten the Twi'lek hadn't grown up in the Empire and so wouldn't know its power structure.

"The Dark Council is composed of the twelve strongest Sith, each overseeing one twelfth of the Empire called a Sphere," She explained as they walked, "Darth Jadus governs the Sphere of Imperial Intelligence, whilst Darth Vengean, Baras's master heads Military Offense."

"So if the war started again we'd be stuck on the front lines?" Vette asked, groaning when she nodded, "Wonderful. Way to cheer a girl up."

Aindri's lips twitched upward, "It will be glorious."

"Keeping telling yourself that," Vette muttered under her breath, "You know…"

Aindri held up her hand, when her holocom blinked with another incoming call and Vette snapped her jaw shut when Baras's ghostly blue image flickered to life.

 _"I see I've finally managed to get a hold of you Apprentice. Good,"_ Baras greeted his tone serious as he fixed his hands behind his back, _"I trust you have heard the news regarding the terrorist attack?"_

"I have master. I am also aware of the protocols."

 _"Then you know any and all travel to and from Kass City has been locked down and all traffic grounded?"_ He continued at her nod, _"It will take a day or two for the lock-down to be lifted. I expect you to be in my chambers as soon as that is the case."_

"As your command master." She bowed her head.

 _"Good. Now onto the business at hand. I haven't heard from Dri'kill Ba'al, my agent in Grathan's camp. Was your mission a success?"_

"Grathan's son is dead master."

 _"A son?"_ He asked a touch of smug glee in his tone, _"Most excellent apprentice, my confidence in you is growing. I will speak to you upon your return."_


	15. Chapter 15 Becoming a Revanite

**Right, I've gone back and checked my previous entries and it turns out I've never responded to any reviews before.**

 **Whoops.**

 **So I'm going to be answering them now, or at least try to for half of them** **.**

 **Ssj shadow: thanks for you continued support and I'm sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you, cause I really haven't done it on purpose. I'm glad you like how I've characterised Aindri, she's pretty close to how she is in-game with some changes to dialogue and actions which the game wouldn't allow us to do to make sure she stayed in character. Don't worry I'll be getting to her parents and extended biological family eventually, and while she isn't related to my favourite Dark Councillor (Outside of Nox of course) she will have some connections to Marr which I haven't exactly figured out yet, but it will be there. I'm glad your liking the story, and Aindri so far though.**

 **Dorngok: I'm glad you like my characterisation of Vette, writing canon characters is something I'm rather nervous about and making them too OC. Also glad you like me trying to incorporate the events of other class stories into Journey, I considered not including them and pretending those events happened AU but it just seemed wrong. And yeah, it may be an option in-game but given Aindri's personality and how I want her relationship with Vette to develop, letting her stay behind during that mission seemed to be the right decision. Glad you liked the inclusion of genuine books, the day printing physical books dies is the day I don full mourning clothes and wear them a full month.**

 **FreidenSchmi: Thank god, given how many SWTOR fanfics there are and how many people have probably played the class storylines getting a fresh take is something I'm worried about. My language will hopefully get better as I do more fanfics, and yeah, grammar and punctuation is something I've always struggled with, the bane of my academic life (sigh). I'm trying to find one but no luck so far.**

 **Enji-Benjy: This won't be abandoned I promise. Though there might be a time I take an extended leave of absence, but if I do I promise I'll have a good reason.**

 **Sailor Onyx: Hope you like how I characterised Vette, I tried to keep her as true to the snarky and fearless Twi'lek as I could.**

 **Alleks: Thanks and I hope I don't let you down.**

 **Huh, well what do you know, I did manage to answer all of them, awesome. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter, cause I admit I'm slightly nervous about this one for certain reasons regarding the final section.**

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen – Becoming a Revanite**

Flames danced high into the sky, crackling wood turning pitch black as it snapped and popped with the heat. It was one of those rare nights on Dromund Kass where the rain had stopped, allowing for a fire to be lit and chase the chill from their bones.

Aindri sat alone by the fire, Vette haven retired to their tent earlier that evening. They arrived late in the evening at the Revanite camp, Vette too tired to ask much questions about why there was a camp in the middle of dense jungle with no obvious advantage other than being isolated. They were given a hot meal and sleeping roles for the night and the normally energetic Twi'lek said it was enough for her.

Watching the flames, Aindri's mind drifted back in time to her meeting with Sandor and his request.

" _Sandor." She greeted cordially, slipping into the seat opposite him as he fixed her with a smirk, fingers drumming against the drink in front of him. They were sitting in a well-known café overlooking the monument to Darth Ergast, stone monoliths framed by ever-burning blue flame dominating the square, one she'd been many times before. It was busy with patrons, the constant drone of conversation would drown at their own to anyone who wished to listen._

" _Hello to you to Hallow. Barely out of the Academy, completing your trials in only two months," He teased, shaking his head with mock exasperation, "And already you move through the Citadel as if it were yours."_

" _You didn't call to meet me for flattery." She replied waving to a server and ordering a drink._

" _What I can't congratulate you?" He retorted before his eyes did a quick sweep of the cafés other patrons, his smirk slipping, "But your right I didn't. I need a favour."_

 _She opened her eyes, searching his own for any sign of his intentions as her drink was set on the table. Flicking her eyes to the server, she inclined her head, both dismissing the server and telling Sandor she was listening. Bowing he backed away from them and it was only once the server was out of ear shot that Sandor spoke._

" _Darth Charnus has assigned me to Dromund Kass to find and expose a heretical cult called the Order of Revan."_

" _Revan," She repeated, turning the information over in her mind. The long dead Sith Lord who slaughtered armies as a Jedi and taught thousands of dark apprentices as a Sith, "A Jedi turned Sith."_

 _Sandor nodded in confirmation, "They've been secretly recruiting for years, individuals at every stratum of Imperial society. Military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries, anyone who could add to their power."_

 _He swirled the contents of his glass absently, his gaze moving to the square below, "They defy the Emperor and the Council, and my master wants to expose the Revanite leader. But I haven't been able to get close."_

" _I am the niece of Darth Taral," She said upon realising what he was asking of her, his gaze snapping back to hers._

" _One of Darth Marr's closest advisors. Everyone knows of his loyalty to the Empire and I am my uncles' niece," Her expression darkened, "Not my fathers' daughter."_

 _Sandor tilted his drink in acknowledgement, Darth Canis's ambition and lust for power was well known and he knew of her less than stellar relationship with her father, who was already disliked in many a Sith circle._

" _Your uncle did a good job keeping you away from the spotlight," He said with a shake of his head, "You haven't interacted much with high society or Sith circles. I would do it myself but I'm too well known and the Revanites are aware my master is after them. But you've only recently become an apprentice so you're in a much better position to infiltrate them."_

 _She dipped her head and gave a silent sight, "What would I have to do?" At least doing this, Sandor would owe her a favour in turn._

" _All you have to do is earn their trust," He reached into a pouch on his belt and slid a rough-hewn stone medallion across the table, "I can get you inside but after that is up to you," He said as she picked up the medallion and turned in over in her hands._

" _Gain their respect and earn an audience with the leader then tell me their identity. I'll handle the rest."_

Taking the stone medallion and a small list of known Revanites – Sandor knew he'd missed some but it gave her leads to follow – she kept her eyes open. Her opportunity came when one of the Imperial Officers attending Baras's meetings had been marked as a Revanite.

Dismissed by her master she followed him, using the Force to wrap herself in shadow, shrouding herself from sight. He brought her to the Revanite camp, secreted away far off the beaten path along the Riverfall Wilds, deep within the Kassian jungle.

Dzoun, a senior cultists, met her at the entrance, suspicious until she showed the medallion where he welcomed her with open arms as an initiate. He described their camp as a haven built by the 'Master' where they left their duties to the Empire behind and learn the mysteries of Revan, seeking to walk his path. History wrote Revan returned to and died on Dromund Kass, Dzoun said that the 'Master' preserved his life so they could learn from it, walking the same path as him light and dark, war and peace.

As a Revanite initiate, she would take part in the cults rituals, her teachers Revanites who spent their lives recovering Revan's works. Only then would she be able to meet the 'Master' who would give her final lessons.

She left then and was able to return in the next two days when Baras sent her into the jungle to lead an assault on Darth Hadra's forces in support of Darth Arctis over an ancient Sith shrine.

Jhorval was the Revanite who oversaw her Trial of Death. She knew the stories, Revan dying at the hands of Jedi and Sith, stripped of his power, life and memory, yet relearned the ways of the Force, reborn into something more. It seemed she was to go through a similar experience, leaving her, as Jhorval put it, unbound from all oaths and promises.

There was a path leading away from the camp, and at the end of the path was a cave, an alter littered with artefacts and statue of Revan hidden within. She meditated, receiving a vision of Revan stalking through a curtain of flames before shouting in agony as she was burned by lightning.

Dying felt different, she felt different. But it was not a sensation she wanted to experience again any time soon.

Jhorval was proud she'd begun her new life as a Revanite, choosing allegiance to the Order of Revan first of all. He wished the Force would make her strong.

Thinking back to the alter in the cave, its surface scattered with artefacts, it seemed obvious in retrospect what her next trial would be. She remembered the feeling it evoked when looking at the shine, like something was missing. Out of all of Revan's possessions the most famous, most symbolic, was his mask. But there was no mask on the alter.

Looking down, she carefully turned the mask around in her hands. It was well preserved, and she sensed the power ingrained in its very surface, but it wasn't in any condition to wear. And then there were those faded images she experienced when she first held the mask.

An eons old temple, older than any she'd ever seen, on a tropical planet with aquamarine waters. A planet steeped in darkness and a broken man kneeling in a circular courtyard as cold cruel laughter filled the air. Ground covered with lifeless bodies, faces and surroundings obscured by a dark mist.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she pushed them to the back of her mind. There was nothing she could do regarding them now and it wasn't her immediate concern. She would be giving the mask to Ladra tomorrow morning, but for now it was time for her to sleep as well.

* * *

"Ah! Good morning Initiate," Ladra smiled at Aindri's approach, "I see you have finally returned. Did you, did you see the mask? Wasn't it amazing?"

She held out the mast, the purebloods demeanour one of awe and reverence as she reached out and carefully took hold of the artefact.

"Oh you have it! I never thought I'd see it again. Free from Grathan's prison at last," Ladra laughed gleefully, "Free from the hands of heretics. It's a wonderful day," Her expression turned dreamlike and desire weaved through her the purebloods Force signature, "I wish I'd been there, cutting Grathan's apprentices to pieces again and again."

Ladra coughed, bringing herself back under control, her tone less lustful as she tampered down her craving for blood and violence, "But it was your trial. Your priviledge," She smiled at the initiate, "I can't finish your initiation, only the Master can do that, but I can recognize achievement. You've done so very well. The mask will guides us forevermore."

"Now for your next…" Aindri arched a brow when Ladra paused before waving to someone she spied walking across the camp, "Ah Raymon!"

Aindri half-turned to inspect the new arrival, a bald man wearing Revanite robes with a lightsaber attached to his hip. He eyed her critically, raising a brow at Ladra.

"Another new initiate?" He asked, sighing in frustration at Ladra's smile, "Really, the compounds getting less secure all the time."

"Yes, yes," Ladra waved earning a glare from Raymon, "But we should always work to spread the teachings of Revan," The purebloods eyes narrowed dangerously at the newcomer, "Unless you doubt the Master?"

"Do not question my commitment Ladra," Raymon snapped in anger, "I'm sure the Master knows what he'd doing. Besides," He looked her up and down, "It is up to us, not the Master, to judge whether initiates can follow the Ways of Revan and their worth."

"Exactly," Ladra chirped enthusiastically, ignoring or oblivious to Raymon's irritation, "Teach her and judge her worth. She did wonderfully during her Trial of the Past, so I'm sure she will pass."

Raymon conceded with a scowl, "Alright fine," Before turning to her, "Listen here initiate, "Revan didn't work alone. Revan had allies, all walks of life. We're no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and woman who got here first and who've proved they're loyal to the Master."

"What would you have me do?"

"You need to show those in the Masters' inner circle that you understand Revan's teachings. They'll ask questions. You'll answer. If they're not satisfied, they'll abandon the Trial of Wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn't suffer the weak."

"I expect nothing less. I will do what is need."

"See," Ladra beamed, "She's an absolute treat! Good luck on your trial initiate, may you rip past the competition."

Raymon growled as Ladra flounced away, his annoyance rippling through the Force, "Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle, you'll meet your first guide there. He'll determine whether you're worth sending on to the rest," Turning on his heel, he stomped away.

"What's his deal?" Yawned Vette who'd walked up eating a ration bar, handing her a cup of Muja juice. Taking a sip she shrugged.

"Okay well what are we doing today?" Vette yawned again, glancing around with open curiosity, "And what is this place?"

"Do what you wish, but remain here. And we're in the Revanite camp, a cult."

"Yeah you know what I'm not surprised," Vette sighed after a moment, "Well I'm happy with a free day. When will be back?" She called as Aindri walked away.

"Evening." The Sith tossed over her shoulder before disappearing somewhere into the trees.

"Right." Vette muttered before shrugging and heading back to their tent.

Maybe she could take a nap.

* * *

Water splashed against Aindri's boots as she crossed a stream, her eyes focused on the mercenary camp ahead. A Sith called Morrun Dokaas had been her first guide, an alien strong in the Force who the Revanite's Master had gone against the Empire's traditions to train.

He questioned why Revan taught all species the path to power, why he gave knowledge to anyone who would seek it. She answered Revan understood that people are more useful when they have skill and power. He judged her answer wise and pointed her to Ceta Farr to proceed with her pilgrimage.

She drew the odd stare as she entered the camp and she could feel eyes zooming in on her lightsaber. From the looks of their armour all were Mandalorian, surprising her given Revan's history with the warrior dominant culture.

"Takan!" Yelled a blond haired woman and a helmeted Mandalorian jogged over, "Have some of the men head into the city. They've earned a break from training."

"Yes Commander." He saluted before running back to his group who started talking excitedly.

"It's good to see you alive," The Mandalorian turned to her with a grin, "Not everyone survives Morrun. Raymon contacted me from the base, said you wanted to join. Is it true?"

She inclined her in greeting, "I am seeking the inner circles approval."

The Mandalorian nodded, "I'm Ceta Farr and centuries ago, my clan was one of those who fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the other Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi and while we may have lost the war that was a privilege too. It's out of respect for Revan and a matter of honour that I agreed to join the Master."

"I serve the order to ensure Revan's name isn't forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader and deserves to be remembered," Farr continued, pausing to look at the Sith standing before her appraisingly, "Since you're not bound by honour, how do I know you won't sully the Dark Lord's memory? What can you do for the order in Revan's name?"

"I will learn all I can about Revan's past." Aindri replied carefully, if Farr wanted Revan's name to be remembered then she would want his deeds remembered as well.

Far eyed her a moment before acquiescing, "Fine. The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You'll need to talk to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel, he oversees security on the Wall. Glory to Mandalore and glory to our Master."

Aindri frowned as she turned away, if she recalled correctly the Wall was the main entrance to Grathan's estate. It was also were the Dark Council forces staged their raid. The Revanites had really sunk their claws into the Empire, if they had a Major in their ranks. It was little wonder Darth Charnus deemed them a threat.

She hastened her journey through the trees, keeping her cloak close to her body so it didn't snag on brushes of fallen branches. Her boots light on the forest floor so twigs wouldn't snap underfoot and reveal her position to the jungles predators. It was only an hour later, when she spied the large wall surrounding Grathan's estate through the trees. There was a figure standing in the shadow of the treeline, the strips marking his rank as Major only visible when she was close.

"Come on over," He called, walking a step further into the trees, "There's nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely."

Closing the distance, she leant against a tree giving him a small tilt of the head, motioning for him to speak, which he returned with a smile.

"I'm Major Pathel, at your service. It's always wonderful to meet new initiates. The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get. I don't know how your other meetings went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult eh?"

When the hooded Sith before him didn't speak, let alone move to acknowledge his question he coughed, "Right well, quite a few initiates, young officers, acolytes and the like, think our 'secret society' will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You're not like that I presume?"

The air grew thicker and Pathel had to squash down an urge to tug at his collar, or his fligh and fight response from activating, before the air returned to normal. It was so quick he thought he'd imagined it."

"I will claim my place through my own effort." She intoned emotionlessly and Pathel gave a nervous laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were," He took a calming breath, "Not every initiate realises that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire. Nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is. After all the Dark Council itself seeks to root us out."

He looked at the Sith in a considering manner, "So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empire's accusations of heresy?"

Aindri leaned her head back against the tree bark as she considered her answer, "We show them the truth," She returned her gaze to Pathel, "And defend ourselves if necessary."

"You are right," Pathel smiled, impressed with her answer, "We will show them the truth wherever we can but won't become traitors to the Empire either. That's all I needed to make my judgement. I'm going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you. Journey safely and be proud to be a part of the Order of Revan."

Aindri watched the Major leave before glancing at the wall, considering commandeering a speeder before dismissing the idea. She wouldn't want it traced back to the Revanite camp and doubted Baras would be pleased his newest apprentice had joined a cult.

Tugging down her hood, she turned on her heel and disappeared back into the jungle, none but Pathel having been even aware of her presence there.

* * *

Raymon was indeed waiting for her when she returned, complementing her for completing the pilgrimage and gaining the inner circles approving her initiation. She'd be meeting the Master soon and was in the midst of eating dinner with Vette when the time came, Dzoun approaching them as they sat by the fire.

"I've been hearing about your progress with your trials," He sunk down beside her, sending sparks dancing into the air as he stirring the fire, "Your initiation hasn't been an easy one."

Aindri gave a small shrug.

Her Revanite trials were no less hard than her Sith ones on Korriban. Trials weren't trials if they were easy nor would they make one grow.

"You've met the challenge and showed you can walk Revan's path. Now may undergo the final rite," Dzoun gave her a proud smile, "The Master will complete your lessons, and you'll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. It is a great privilege, the Master reveals himself to no one outside the order."

Likely for fear he'll be captured, interrogated and executed should he do so, she mused as Dzoun nodded towards a large tent at the back of the camp.

"Go to the Master, he is waiting for you. Listen to him, obey him and through the Master you will know the path of Revan."

Vette raised an eyebrow as Dzoun rose, glancing at Aindri when he was out of earshot, "Wait Revan? As in that super well-known Sith Lord a few centuries back?"

"Huh," She said at Aindri's brief nod, "Neat. Want me to come with?"

Aindri paused to consider Vette's offer before shaking her head and rising, "I imagine it is a private audience."

Vette shrugged, "Suite yourself. I'll probably be in the tent when you get back. Oh by the way Seban contacted me to say Mira and Shee are fine. They're opening up travel to Kass city tomorrow!" She called at her retreating back and she raised a hand in acknowledgement.

Pushing the flap aside, Aindri entered the Master's tent, arching a brow at the low lighting and holoterminal in the centre. Leaning down, she palmed she activator button, stepping back as an image of Revan himself burst to life.

" _You who have died and been reborn, stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past, stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers,"_ He was describing her trials, _"Look upon me the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep you secrets safe, as you shall keep ours."_

Her hand dropped to the hilt of her saber, thumb resting on the activator as she turned towards a space shrouded in shadow, sensing a presence there.

"You have my apologies initiate, no Revanite, but the ruse served its purpose," From the darkness walked a dark skinned woman, black hair swept up in a ponytail and red tattoos tracing from her above her brows to her chin, "And it felt appropriate in how Revan's own gender is unclear in many of our records. However not the time for subterfuge is over, know me for who I am."

Aindri inclined her head in understanding, where she in the woman's position she'd have done the same, "I understand the need for secrecy."

The Master gave her a wan smile, "Yes, especially with how badly the Dark Council wants me dead. Still I apologise for the deception, and for meeting you sooner."

"What makes the order such a threat?" She questioned, genuine curiosity slipping into her tone.

"Revan came to Dromund Kass after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of our Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrow the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council knows the truth."

Heretical thoughts at the highest order then, Aindri mused, finding it more likely the Emperor had entrapped Revan instead. Siphoning every secret from the Jedi turned Sith Lord, "You have proof of this?"

"I have heard whispers in the Citadel, that for decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion no longer speaking with even the Council," The Master paced as much as she could in the small space, only able to taking a couple of steps before having to turn back, "The only explanation is the Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know."

The Master stopped pacing, settling her hands behind her back in a way similar to Baras, "We will free the Emperor and expose the truth, but for now I need your help with a different matter. My agents tell me you know of a Sith named Sandor?"

"He runs in the same circles as my uncle," She conceded carefully, keeping her voice and body language neutral so as to give nothing away.

"He seeks to destroy the Revanites and you are the only one in a position to end his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met with the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus."

"We are not that close. Why would he believe me?"

"I obtained this Sith amulet from Charnus," The Master gave her a devious smirk, one similar to a certain Twi'lek she knew, as she handed her a piece of jewellery she'd seen similar to other ancient Sith artefacts, "Give to Sandor and he'll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. But when this is done and when you've spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here."

"So Sandor must never suspects my true allegiance."

"Yes. It will not be easy, the path to power, the path neither Jedi nor Sith never will but you must walk the path of Revan alone. May the Force be with you. May it make you strong."

Leaving the tent, Aindri stretched out her muscles before glancing up at the sky. It seemed her time with the cult was finally at an end.

Good riddance as well.

She would contact Sandor in the morning on her and Vette's return to Kass City but for now her bedroll was calling with the seductive pull of Morpheus's realm.

* * *

"The master of the lightsaber returns," Sandor smirked, Aindri rolling her eyes in response as she took off her mask and placed it on the desk.

True to Vette's word they'd been able to enter Kass City that morning, returning to the apartment to clean up before going to see Baras and briefing him on their mission to Grathan's estate. She'd been only minimally surprised when Sandor was waiting for her in the foyer, Vette peeling off to her own room as she led her follow apprentice upstairs.

"It must have taken great willpower not to leave the Revanite cultists alive long enough to investigate them."

"I managed," She deadpanned, stripping her cloak and armour, "She's a Sith Lord. Dark skin, black hair, red facial tattoos."

Entering the refresher she felt more than saw Sandor frown, following her to lean against the doorway. There was a flash of recognition on his face as he finally realised who she was talking about. He'd seen her talking to his master before, "I know her. Yes I know her."

Aindri arched a brow at him over her shoulder and he waved a hand in the air vaguely, "She's a Sith called Tari Darkspanner. Darth Charnus knows her," Sandor smiled predatorily, "We can use her. The Dark Council will strip her of her power, her mind and her life."

Aindri hummed before she felt hot breath on her neck and a pair of arms sliding around her waist, Sadnor's chest pressed against her back, "Thanks to you, we now have the means to obliterate this society of heretics. The name of Revan will be spoken on Dromund Kass no more."

"My master is expecting me." She told him and Sandor nipped at her throat.

"Oh I reckon we can make time."

She'd experimented, like most teenagers, and Sandor had been more than willing to help in her, _explorations_.

It tampered off by the time she entered her late teens but they still, saw, each other on the odd occasion. Still Baras did not strike her as a master willing to wait on his apprentices and he'd already been doing so for three days because of the _Dominator_ incident.

Aindri had breathed a sigh of relief when she'd learned Mira and Shee were safe and largely uninjured. Mira had received a nasty cut but was otherwise fine and they all helped rescuing civilians trapped by the wreckage.

"Baras does not strike me as someone who likes waiting. Or would you coerce me Sandor?"

"You uncle would skin me alive and hang me from the Citadel by my entrails," Sandor snorted, of course that was only if Aindri didn't decapitated him first, and pulled away from her, "Oh well maybe next time. Thanks for the information. See you Hallow."

"Sandor," She called, tossing him Charnus's amulet, "I believe this belongs to your master."

Sadnor looked down at the amulet, surprise flickering through his eyes before he nodded his thanks and left the room. Rolling her shoulders, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and stepped into the shower, warm water gushing down her back to wash way her sweat.


	16. Chapter 16 Temple of Darkness

**Chapter Sixteen – Temple of Darkness**

"I cannot break him!"

Vette balked, suppressing a wince as Baras's scream echoed down the corridor, a grim testament to his unbridled, impotent, rage. His fury tore through the Force and Aindri frowned before turning to her companion.

"Remain here." This was not something the Twi'lek would wish to see.

"Yeah, I'll wait," Vette looked nervously down the empty hall at their destination. Baras must be really pissed because whilst walking here everyone, even Sith, had been avoiding the vicinity like the Rakghoul virus, "Thanks."

Aindri nodded and turned away, black cloak stroking the floor and armoured boots clicking against metal as she entered Baras's personal interrogation chamber.

The sharp smell of ozone saturated the chamber, burn marks scoring walls. The creature strapped to the interrogation table, barely resembled the Republic agent defrosted from a block of carbonite. Dried black blood, trailed from dozens of cuts on his body, fabric from his shredded uniform imbedded in his wounds. A hand was gone, as was the agents' nose.

"Master."

"Mind your tongue or I will cut it out!" Baras roared his anger pushing his voice to overcome the screech of rending durasteel, "This is impossible. This Republic agent is the key to unlocking the threat we face. But he resists _everything!_ "

Baras drove a gloved hand into the prisoners' stomach just below the ribs, the agent coughing up fetid yellow bile that dribbled down his chin.

"Some unknown power must be shielding this man," Baras growled, "And it defies me!"

"Trust your feelings master."

Baras laughed mirthlessly, a trickle of amusement breaking through his rage, "The minion advises the master. Very good, you demonstrate your progress."

He turned to face his apprentice, perhaps she could clear up another mystery, "Word has spread Lord Grathan is incensed at the slaying of his secret son while Ba'al has missed his scheduled communication," He paused, arching a brow though none could see it through his mask, "Let me guess, he gave you trouble, did he?"

"None, master."

She didn't bother to hide her true meaning, Baras likely not caring about the loss of an apprentice. A Sith, is expected to orchestrate their own promotion, Ba'al simply tried and failed in securing one. It was one of their many occupational hazards.

Baras chuckled at her reply, given without hesitation and with a hint of satisfaction, "I can sense the truth behind your words, apprentice. But no matter Ba'al can be replaced. Now, back to my prisoner."

"There's one last possibility to break him. I though it impossible, but perhaps there's a small chance you could pull it off. You are aware of the Dark Temple I presume?"

Aindri inclined her head, glancing at the chambers west wall behind which she sensed the endless flow of darkness several miles distant. An epicentre of dark Force energy even more potent than some of Korriban's tombs. She heard many tales of that place, none of them were pleasant.

"Over a millennium past, the Emperor conducted horrifying experiments in the bowels of the temple, draining the knowledge and life essence from the greatest Sith Lords of the time," Baras glided over to an interface panel, bring up an image of a simple metal diadem, "He created a device called the Ravager which ate his victims' minds and delivered to him their greatest secrets. Nothing and no one could with stand the Ravager's intrusion."

She eyed the display, such a tool would be powerful in any arsenal and she wondered, what was the price? "You wish for me to retrieve it."

"Indeed, apprentice. It can be found in the Dark Temple, which in the Emperor's absence, become a death trap."

"Only the Dark Council and the Emperor may enter the Temple."

Baras switched off the holodisplay, clasping his hands behind his back as he began to pace, "Under normal circumstances you are correct apprentice. However, Darth Arctis sent an archaeological expedition a few months ago. What remains of the expedition was driven insane and attacks on sight. With the chaos surrounding the temple and the city regarding the recent terrorist attack you will be able to enter unnoticed."

Baras stopped pacing, turning his helmeted head on her, "Legends describe a secret chamber in the depths of the Dark Temple where the Ravager was encased. You'll know the device by its inscription," She narrowed her eyes as her masters presence in the Force grew, his voice darkening, "This is worth your life to me apprentice. Be swift."

She gave a shallow bow as Baras left, disappearing through a subtly hidden door leading to his office, turquoise robes stained with droplets of blood billowing behind him.

She gave the battered a feebly moaning Republic agent a last look before sweeping from the room, throwing her hood back up over her mask. She walked towards Vette who was leaning against the wall, fiddling with the lekku nervously and asked, "How much did you hear?"

"Mostly lots of angry yelling," Vette answered as they departed, "So… Baras give you anything to do or?"

"We must retrieve something from the Dark Temple. A, device, invented by the Emperor."

Vette blanched, "Err, I really don't like the sound of that. And you sound worried. I've never heard you sound worried."

"The Temple was sealed for a reason." Aindri admitted with a frown.

"Great," Vette deadpanned and looked at her with puppy dog eyes, "Can I stay here? Please?"

Aindri cocked her head in thought before giving a small shake, "I will need assistance."

Vette groaned and Aindri fixed her with a sardonic smirk, which while hidden by her mask could be heard through her voice, "You're not afraid of ghosts are you Vette?"

"Course not!" The Twi'lek replied indignantly, "Long-dead Sith can't possible any scarier than the live ones," Vette then registered the amusement and challenge in the Siths voice. Now she couldn't say no without sounding like a coward, which she wasn't, and she wanted to prove to this Sith she wasn't.

Yep, she fell for it hook line and sinker.

"Oh, alright fine," Vette grumbled, "But if I die I reserve the right to haunt you."

They returned to the apartment for supplies, enough to last them a full day, before heading down to the garage and taking out a pair of speeders. Vette salivated when Aindri tossed her a key card for a dark blue Aratech speeder, shifting around in the comfortable leather seat.

Turns out she wouldn't need to hot-wire a speeder after all.

Aindri swung a leg over her own Aratech Nightscythe, straddling her favourite sleek black speeder bike. Flipping a switch, the HUD readout flickered to life in a bright blue glow, pressing it with her fingertip. She briefly closed her eyes, savouring the gruttle purr as the engines cycled to life, before nudging the speeder out of its space.

Garage doors slid open upon passing over its motion sensor a metre or so away and Aindri pulled back on the handlebars and pressed down with the balls of her feet. Vette following close behind her as they cruised into Kass City streets, leaving the city through its western entrance.

They passed through the expansion district just outside the city limits before coming into the jungle. Clear of pedestrians and speeder traffic, Aindri revved her engines, accelerating so she was slaloming around trunks and rocky outcroppings with an ease born of Force-sensitivity at high speed with a wide carefree smile on her face.

Vette waved at her from between the trees and swung her speeder, so it cut across her path and then slowed to come alongside her with a grin of her own. She could feel the Twi'leks joy radiating through the Force and if Vette were Force sensitive she would sense her own.

"We've been travelling a good couple of hours now. So… we there yet?"

Aindri closed her eyes and stretched her senses to feel out the shadows, the Dark Temple calling out with its seductive pull and nodded towards the mountains, "Other side."

"So, we go in higher or low?"

"Through then around. We will avoid most IRS officers and slaves."

"IRS?" Vette asked in confusion.

"Imperial Reclamation service. A division of the military who's mandated to protect and discovery Sith relics," She explained, understanding dawn on the Twi'leks face, and throttled her engine, "Come. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we leave."

"Do need to tell me twice," Replied Vette, gunning her own accelerator and to race after her.

* * *

Passing beneath a towering obelisk, carving of an all-seeing eye at its apex, Aindri could feel them, the spirits of the Sith Lords the moment she entered the temple, its slanted sides topped by horn like pillars. They drifted, like froth on a stormy sea, on the dark currents in the Force, alternating between activity and dormancy.

Lilting whispers brushed her ear with promises of power and corruption, only getting worse the further they ventured into the tomb, forcing Aindri to reinforce and redouble her mental shields.

It was a testament to Vette's own mental strength the Twi'lek wasn't succumbing to the temples effects, though more than once, she had to stop Vette from reaching out and grabbing anything which looked remotely valuable.

Vette thought she'd learned her lesson on Korriban to not touch Sith artefacts unwittingly, but it had taken a slave, who'd somehow managed to stay sane, touching a spherical object and becoming possessed for the lesson to finally sink into her skull. She walked through the temple more warily, only touching what Aindri gave permission to touch.

Though when looking back, Vette was pretty sure it had been the temples influence which made her want to pick-up these objects in the first place.

Branching off the temple's main hall were long passageways and they searched each before finding the Ravager in a dimly lit chamber at the end of a south-eastern passage.

"Force." The Ravager was missing parts, and from the looks of thing they were probably important ones.

If Aindri had to guess she'd say it was a slave who dismantled it, an IRS officer would know better than to do so, particularly without precautions. It was likely recent as well, an artefact this ancient would have been covered in dust but there was none.

"What more work?" Vette asked as she stepped around her to peer into the stone chest where the ravage had been stored, she'd never heard the Sith saying anything remotely close to swearing before.

"We will have to reclaim the pieces in order to repair it," She informed her and the Twi'lek groaned.

"Great. Cause I so want to stay longer in a place that's ultra-dark and ultra-creepy," Vette shivered, "I mean seriously, I feel eyes on me everywhere but there's nothing there."

Aindri sent a pulse of reassurance through the Force to Vette who relaxed and gave her a grateful nod, before they head back down the dimly lit passage, expansive cobwebs hanging from its ceiling. They exited into a large hall lit by dim greenish light, its floor paved in grey stone with ornamental insets.

High ceiling and ornately carved walls, towering statues of bowed slaves stood in front of whole and broken pillars, in the centre of the main hall, buttresses connecting them to the second floor. Furthest from where they stood, at the northern end of the hall was a towering sculpture of a Sith pureblood its arms outstretched in reverence, gazing up in worship to an unseen god.

She was right in it was slaves who'd taken the Ravager parts, finding them hidden in their clothing. She'd was near the pureblood sculpture collecting the final piece from the corpse of a slave, when a clear and calm voice cut through the sea of malevolent whispers.

" _ **Come child. It's okay to be afraid."**_

Vette was looking around, hands on her blasters as she kept watch, giving no indication, she'd heard the voice. Straightening Aindri closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force to find the voices source, hitting on a soothing presence, an inherent sense of light surrounding it.

"A holocron?" She murmured in surprise as she identified the prism resting at the base of statue.

Hesitating only for a second, she picked up holocron, feeling the power coursing through the object as she turned it around slowly in her hands. She had found another ancient holocron during one of her forays into one of the tombs on Korriban, but there was a difference in the way the power felt and flowed between that and the one she now held in her hand.

" _ **Hello stranger,"**_ A ghostly image of a Sith wearing red, black and charcoal grey coloured robes with large pauldrons, like those Baras wore, jutting out past his arms, horn like appendages doing the same from his headdress, _**"My internal chronometer tells me it has been exactly 951 years since this holocron was made. Have the Sith truly lived in fear of me for so long?"**_

Aindri frowned, "Why would the Sith fear you?" She didn't recognise him, not from her studies at the academy of before. Locked in the Dark Temple, he may have been an enemy of the Emperor, but it wouldn't explain other Sith would be afraid.

" _ **It is what Sith do. Their passions, their fear especially feed their power, a power that inspires yet more fear. Like so many before me, I challenged the Emperor and was buried in this temple. Fortunately, I made this holocron, to transmit my secrets and knowledge to whomever is bold enough to learn."**_

"I am willing to learn whatever you have to teach." She replied after a brief pause, curious as to the kind of secrets which would inspire fear in her follow Sith.

" _ **Have patience and everything will become clear. The way of the Sith lies in challenging the Force using powerful emotions. Fear is the chief of these. The Sith feed on palpable dread."**_

She remembered her first few months on Dromund Kass, scared of the constant crashing thunder and her self-loathing. She was training to be Sith, she shouldn't be afraid but using fear against others, they created fear.

" _ **But it's a lie. Fear is a lie, passion is a lie. Fear gives temporary power and passion is easily manipulated. Real strength in the Force comes when one is no longer afraid. And one can purge fear when one stops grasping for power, after things, after life itself and allows the Force to guide him. There is only the Force."**_

* * *

 _Four Months Ago._

 _I swung my vibrosword in a downwards slash, whirling round when the door to the training room slid open with a near silent hiss, reinforcing my blade with the Force to block my uncles strike._ _Disengaging, I brought my blade around in a horizontal slash. He danced to the side and I was thrown off-balance, ducking to roll under his next struck and springing to my feet. T_ _urning sharply on my heel I once again meet his strike, gritting my teeth and digging my heels in to stop my self-sliding back. I blinked at the rare serious expression on Ari's normally smiling face._

" _Ari?" I asked, uncertain and curious._

" _It's time for your final lesson Woyunoks."_ _He pushed harder and I jumped back to put distance between us, cocking my head to show I was listening._

" _You are strong Woyunoks, perhaps the strongest I have seen in decades but there is one thing you must learn. And that is conviction and resolve," He nodded to my blade and I looked down at it briefly before returning my gaze to him, "When you dodge you can't be afraid of getting killed, when you attack you can't be afraid of killing. When you protect someone, you can't be afraid they will die."_

 _Shooting forward in a blur, he swung his saber and I dodged the strike, "When you dodge, 'I won't let them cut me'."_

 _I narrowed my eyes, raising my blade to block as he moved his lightsaber to deliver a lethal slash at my chest, "When you protect someone, 'I won't let them die'."_

 _Batting aside his saber I thrust my own blade at his throat, "If you attack, 'I will kill them'."_

 _My vibrosword passed his neck as leaned his head to the side and I jumped over his feet as he tried to trip me, "Every time we have sparred have you noticed? The resolve to kill you in my sword?"_

 _I stood there panting with the vibrosword held out in front of me in Niman's high-guard stance. How could I not have noticed his intent to kill? It felt like a snake coiling around my body, restricting my movements. The first time I was paralysed. The second I ran away. The third time was when I first attempted to fight. He looked so proud of me then even though I lost within seconds._

 _I close my eyes and breathe deeply, relaxing my tense muscles. When I open them again there is a small smile on Ari's still serious face and I darted forward, dodging my uncles' strike which whistled over my head close enough that I could feel his lightsabers heat on my scalp._

" _More than anger, more than hate." I blocked his strike and pushed his blade away._

" _More than fear, your resolve, your conviction and your passion in your beliefs are the true key to winning any battle." Ari's lightsaber clattered onto the floor a few metres away, my blade hovering against his throat._

" _Abandon your fear. Face forward and advance. Don't give an inch. Retreat and you will age. Be afraid and you will die," Ari smiled, a true genuine smile, not the one only those closest to him knew was fake, "After this Woyunks I have nothing left to teach you."_

* * *

It was the first time she'd ever beaten her uncle in a spar and she carved his final lesson into her heart. If she remembered nothing else she would always remember those words, her resolve, her conviction and her passion.

" _ **Sith philosophy claims to break its followers' chains, but instead traps them in their own fear,"**_ Spoke the Sith drawing back her wandering mind from her memories, _**"What I learned only lives on through this device. Yet I am one with the Force, eternal and at peace. Take this holocron and my teachings. You will find power here but a different power, one of light not darkness."**_

"Hey… hey!" She blinked, the Sith's phantom visage gone, and turned her head towards Vette who breathed a sigh of relief, worry draining from her features.

"There you are. You were completely spacing out. I was starting to get worried."

"My apologies Vette.

The Twi'lek blinked before grinning, "Oh its fine, just please don't do it again," Cocking her head at the holocron resting in her palm "So what did ya find? Is it something Sithy? I bet it's something Sithy."

"Something interesting." She replied not elaborating further as she slipped into her robes, she would examine it in detail later.

"Fine," Vette huffed, "I guess if it's something Sithy I probably wouldn't want to know anyway. So, we heading back to the creepy chamber with the floating stone?"

Backtracking to the chamber and entering the passageway, the atmosphere shifted, both Sith and Twi'lek feeling uneasy. They found out why when nearing the threshold of the chamber where the Ravager had been stored, a tall and stocky slave flanked by two others.

"It was foolish of you to return here." His voice was filled with power and from their time spent in the temple she recognised the signs of possession.

"Why is it every time I'm out with you, we're fighting for our lives?" Vette quipped as drew her blasters, preparing for the fight on their hands.

"Those pieces you took from my minions belong to me!" The slave growled, "They will enable me to exact my revenge on Lord Pharshol. I am Lord Vacuus. The conqueror of Begeren. The killer of Garatak the Singed. Return what you have stolen or burn!"

Aindri arched a brow and unclipped her lightsaber from her belt, crimson blade flaring to life, splashing her mask with an ominous light, "I choose burn."

She swung her lightsaber up, slashing the possessed slave across the chest, Vette taking down his followers with two quick shots to the temple. The Sith spirit drawing on the Force to reduce her strikes power, but it wasn't enough, and her blow was fatal. An enraged scream rent the air and she ducked, shoving Vette's head down as a black gaseous substance rushed them, disappearing down the passageway. The darkness and uneasy lessened as the presence of the spirit faded, even the murmuring voices quietened, and Vette breathed a relieved sigh.

Glancing at her companion, she motioned towards the archway and Vette nodded before taking up a position facing the passage with her blasters raised.

No longer in danger of being ambushed from behind, she approached the stone chest and withdrew the Ravager components. Replacing the lid, she spread out the pieces taking a moment to inspect them for damage before beginning to repair the dismantled relic. Using the Force to judge what fitted where, she brought the Ravager to completion piece by piece with nimble fingers. Clicking the final part into place, she weighed the Ravager in her hand, shivering slightly at the pure dark side energy coursing through the object.

Storing the relic in an inner pocket of her cloak, she walked up to Vette who stowed her blasters and asked, "All done?" Sighing in relief when she nodded, "Well in that case can we get going. I know I've said it before, but this place gives me the creeps. I've had enough of angry Sithy ghosts and possession to last me a lifetime."

Aindri inwardly agreed and upped her pace as they walked back through the temple, back to their speeders and back to Kass City.

* * *

The first thing Vette noted was the complete and utter resounding silence. Every time she'd been here, which thankfully wasn't very often as Aindri normally let her stay at the quiet apartment where the noise of Kass city became a distant memory, there'd been screaming. She really didn't believe it when the Sith told her Baras had been working over the same guy all this time.

How the republic agent was still alive was anyone's guess.

Aindri turned her masked head to her and Vette shook her head at the silent question, "I'll stick with you this time."

Even though she knew she'd likely regret it and the Sith, bless her heart, regarded her for a few seconds before nodding and continuing forward. She followed, only slightly hesitant into the room, keeping her eyes pinned on her employers back and away from the walls, ceiling and floor.

Baras had sensed his apprentice the moment she'd entered the Citadel, the city already abuzz with news of her trip to the temple. Every task or mission, she was surpassing his expectations and she'd been doing so since the Academy.

When he'd first arrived on Korriban, he thought Vemrin would have been perfectly acceptable as his new apprentice, but with the completion of two of her trials and the praise she received from other overseers he lost his lustre. She had both raw power and less of a tendency to fly off the handle when a new threat appeared, her interactions with Vemrin showing a level headiness rare in a Sith.

Taking her in, mind intact and Ravager in hand he knew he'd made the right choice, "When I sent you into the Dark Temple for the Ravager, I thought it might be the last time I saw you, apprentice."

He took the device from her, turning it over in his palm before facing the republic agent, satisfaction at finally breaking him coursing through his veins, "There's no time to spare, the prisoner grows weaker by the minute. Stand back and bear witness."

"You're wasting … your time," The agent spat as Baras reached out and placed the device on his head, the claws beneath its surface digging into his flesh as they clamped down on his skull, "I … will … not … ahh!"

Vette closed her eyes and turned away her head as the agent shouted in pain, the device they'd retrieved from the temple and his eyes glowing an ominous red.

"Yes. The Ravager has seized his mind. Excellent! In his condition we don't have long before the ordeal liquefies all brain matter. I endured his defiance for so long. His torment is a sight for angered eyes."

Vette fought down her desire to be sick, at the pleasure in his voice. She glanced at Aindri, her expression hidden by her mask and her body language indecipherable. She hated that about the mask, unable to tell the Sith's thoughts and feelings when she was wearing it, though she supposed it was the point. She was getting better at reading her body language but at times like these it was difficult. It did, however, give her a bit of peace of mind such times usually occurred when she was unhappy.

"Republic worm, you have the information I desire. Tell me everything."

"I am … Republic … Information Service … on special assignment to verify … possible Imperial spy … on Nar Shaddaa,"

Aindri gave Vette a brief glance before returning her gaze to the agent, still pushing out his words as fought the Ravagers influence, "Commissioned by … Jedi Council … acting on suspicions provided by … Master Nomen Karr…"

"Nomen Karr. That's a name I grow tired of hearing." Baras growled, the Force flaring around him in agitation.

"An enemy?" Aindri asked curiously, from the cold fury in her masters' voice there was history between the two.

"My oldest and most hated enemy," He snarled turning his back on the Republic agent, "And an old wound that continues to fester. Nomen Karr is a Jedi Master who infiltrated the Sith. I rooted him out, then he nearly destroyed me and fled. He's dedicated himself to proving that the Sith have spites imbedded within Republic and Jedi ranks. I've thwarted him at every turn. But he is tenacious," Baras bit out.

Rounding on the agent, Baras restrained the urge to lash out with the Force and his temper. He still needed information, primarily, "How did Nomen Karr come to suspect my spy on Nar Shaddaa? Tell me, Republic wretch – what alerted him?"

"Master Nomen Karr has … a new … Padawan," Baras narrowed his eyes. Why would a Padawan, not even a full Jedi unlike an apprentice who was fully Sith, lead to Karr to discover his spy, "She seems to … know any being's … true nature. She senses … hidden darkness … and … untapped purity. When Master Nomen Karr brought her to Nar Shaddaa … this Padawan sensed … darkness in your spy … simply by … seeing him. Karr … believes his Padawan's … ability … is fool proof … but the Jedi Council is … sceptical. I was … to provide the proof … but … I wasn't … able … to report my findings …"

"Astonishing," He mused, even as his mind considered the implications of such a power, "I've never heard of the Force granting such a gift."

Aindri's own brow furrowed. She knew there were cases of individuals being born who expanded the frontier of what Force users could achieve and it seemed this mysterious Padawan was one such individual. While it would be beneficial to attempt to turn such a person, and subsequently their power, to their own side they were also dangerous to them if left unchecked, "This is a serious threat."

"Yes, my apprentice. It is the doom I felt – the disruption in the Force," Baras agreed, his thoughts somewhat mirroring his apprentice's own, "If this young Padawan can see through deception, a disguise, with such little effort, she threatens everything I have worked for. Such a threat must not wander the galaxy unchecked."

He growled at the agent, knowing their time was increasingly running short, "Who is this Padawan, you Republic pest? Tell me everything you know about her."

"She was found … on Alderaan …! Her power … first emerged … training on … Tatooine. And … Jedi sent another … agent … to investigate someone she suspected on Balmorra."

"He's fading," Baras cursed, absently noting the black substance leaking from his prisoners' nose and mouth, the agent was fading and faster than he anticipated, "Is she human or one of the Jedi's cursed aliens? Where can I find her? What is her name?"

"I … have … nothing … no … thing … mo … mo!" Vette hid a wince as the republic agent screamed in pain, his whole body spasming violently before finally falling still. The red glow fade and he looked at the room with glassy eyes, all life extinguished.

"The Ravager has emptied his mind. That is all we have to go on, a few random places within the greater galaxy where Nomen Karr and his Padawan have been." Baras's voice built in pitch as he spoke, metal groaning and restraints snapping, "Karr is a relentless crusader, and this Padawan and her unprecedented power threaten everything I have achieved," The bloodied corpse hit the stained floor with a wet thud no longer held by the red bands of light restraining it against a now crumpling interrogation table.

"It is a start master," Said Aindri, his apprentice's voice cutting through the red fog of his building rage, "We have leads to follow."

"You are correct apprentice," Baras acknowledge, reigning in his anger and striding for his officer, apprentice following obediently, waiting in front of his desk as he sat behind it, observing her over steepled fingers, "And I trust no others with this task. I have calls to make, people to inform. You will rest and recuperate then return here tomorrow morning," He smiled a cold smile, the Force coiling around him, menacing and deadly, "It is then I will unleash upon the galaxy."

Aindri sketched a short bow and swept from the room, Vette walking as fast as she could without running to both keep up and leave as fast as possible, leaving her master sitting and plotting in shadow.


	17. Chapter 17 Home Away from Home

**Due to University Deadlines (Oh joy), I'm not going to be posting again until June, so yeah. Hope you enjoy the chapter, even though it is a short one, and good luck to anyone with deadlines and/or exams coming up. Trust me, I feel your pain.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen – Home away from Home**

Vette decided she would miss the Sith's apartment. It was quiet there, far above the walkways and skylanes of Kass City, roaring engines and chattering pedestrians replaced by the regular, soothing rhythm of rain. An occasional dull echo of thunder relieved the monotony before fading away into the ever present blanket of dark bluish clouds.

" _Your duties are likely to take you to the far reaches of the galaxy," Baras informed them as he paced across the floor of his office, "And I will need to deploy you at will. You shall have a starship of your own," He paused before adding almost offhandedly, "You've earned it. Go to my personal hanger in the spaceport and claim it."_

They'd packed quickly and Vette was standing in the foyer, leaning her head back against the wall. The Sith's and her own bags sitting by her feet, she wondered what kind of ship Baras had given them. She seriously hoped it was better than the shuttles they'd been in so far but wasn't holding her breath.

"I will likely be away from Dromund Kass for some time," Aindri said to Seban, giving him a barely there smile, "Look after the apartment until I return."

"Of course young mistress," He bowed, giving her his own warm smile as he straightened, having known her for years he understood what went unspoken, "Be safe and good hunting," He lowered his voice to a whisper, "May the Force be with you."

Aindri smiled, brief but genuine, before nodding and fixing her mask onto her face and drew up her hood to hide crimson hair before picking up her bag as she strode to the turbolift. Vette pushed herself off the wall, her own bag thrown over her shoulder, and entered the lift behind her.

"So we're finally getting off this rock huh?"

"Do _not_ ," Aindri emphasised, "Refer to Dromund Kass as a rock Vette. It is my home and the Empire's capital," And there were those who wouldn't hesitate to put Vette in her place if she insulted the Empire's heart.

"All right, all right," Filters, Vette forgot about that, "Soooo, we're going to be tracking Jedi. You excited?"

Aindri cocked her head at her companion as they exited the elevator crossing the garage to their speeders, Vette had squealed in joy and all but tackled her when she told the Twi'lek the Aratech she'd used to get to the Dark Temple was hers, confused by the question.

"Why would I be excited?"

Vette cocked her own head, "Well aren't you guys mortal enemies? I thought Sith were all about, raahh! Destroy all Jedi," She lowered her shaking fist to scratch the dip between her lekku and scalp sheepishly as the Aratech's engines rapidly cycled to life, sending a pleasant sensation up through her body, "Know what I mean?"

"We have Baras's network to secure." Aindri reminded Vette, and conversation ceased as they peeled out of the housing tower's garage and slipped into the late morning traffic.

"Focus on the task at hand Vette," She told the Twi'lek when they hit the jungle paths, "We have plenty of time to deal with the Jedi," Even as she said this, a smile worked its way on her face, "But yes I'm excited. It will be quite a challenge."

One which she would relish.

It was only an hour of racing through thick trees before they thinned, opening up to the wide area of cleared and somewhat tame land on which the seemingly single-floored space port sat. She knew there were further levels below the surface, leading to hangers imbedded in the cliffs.

Aindri gave a small shake of her head as Vette jumped off her speeder and bounded ahead of her. Dismounting at a more sedated pace, she flagging down a worker to secure their speeders and take them down to Baras's hanger and load them onto the ship.

Crossing the threshold, flanked by tall twin statues of the Emperor, she only took a few steps before hearing Vette's voice and feeling a pull through the Force. Scanning the fairly crowded room, she arched a brow upon observing several of its occupants wore Mandolrian or heavy but non-imperial related armour. It was when one such individual moved out of her line of sight, she saw her Twi'lek being accosted by a spaceport security officer, flanked by two other agents.

"Look pal I just warning you, but you may seriously want to let me go." Said Vette glancing at her as she silently approached and Aindri could see she was actively trying to keep the smile from her face when he snarled at her.

"I'll do no such thing alien scum. I've had three ships stolen this year by the Mandalorians and their unwashed cohorts. I'm not having any more starships getting stolen on my watch!"

This time Vette really did smirk, her eyes meeting her own over his shoulder, "Well it's your funeral."

Realising Vette wasn't looking at him, the security officer whipped around, blinking at her appearance before paling once he saw the lightsaber at her hip.

"Ah… apolo… apologies my Lord," He stuttered, "I didn't know the Twi'lek was with you."

Ignoring the dig about her species, Vette watched grinning as the security officer fidgeted under her Sith's, and yes she started thinking of the Sith as hers, silent scrutiny. It only took a second for Aindri to decide he was below her notice and he had to jump out of the way as she strode past.

"Vette."

"Coming, my Lord." She called cheerily giving the officer a small wave before skipping after her and leaving him fuming, a dark blonde and tanned mandalorian with a tattoo by his right eye approaching him with a Neimodian hot on his heels.

* * *

Vette squealed with delight, ignoring the Sith apprentices chuckle as she ran forwards to lean across the console, whistling when she saw the shiny new starship awaiting them in the hanger, "Wow, look at that. We're going in style now…"

It was definitely much better than a shuttle, the Twi'lek grinned.

Aindri agreed it was magnificent vessel, the design sleek, angular and streamlined forgoing the roundness of most Republic made vessels. Her eyes roamed over a stunning black durasteel finish and chrome detailing, boarding ramp folded down and leading towards the main hatch. It was practically begging the two to enter, rev up promisingly fast engines and shoot out into open space, a whole galaxy at their fingertips, waiting to be explored.

She pinned as an Imperial Interceptor, Fury-class, described by Darth Mekhis as the hammer that would shatter the rib cage of the Republic. What she knew of its' schematics certainly lived up to such a statement, the advanced hyperdrive and state-of-the-art sublight engines made the starship one of the most versatile in the Imperial Fleet and was a product of centuries of evolving design.

Down below, hanger workers conducted final checks on the ship but there was another presence there, standing in the shadows watching and waiting. Like a Shryack wheeling over Korribanian sands in search of carrion. It wasn't a hanger worker, or a security like before, no this one was more… oppressive.

"I'm going to check it out!" Called Vette, racing down stairs leading from the control room and onto the hanger floor and it was only once the Twi'lek was out of sight that she spoke.

"You are not good at concealing yourself." Soft thudding of boots met her words and she turned to meet the Sith who had stepped out of the shadow.

"Nice ship," He chuckled, in a way meant to be menacing and send a spike of fear up her spine. As it was she stood relaxed but ready, "A reward from your cowardly master for killing Lord Grathan's son?"

"Yes, and?" Aindri queried, one hand held loosely by her side and the other drumming lightly against her hip near her lightsaber. He was smiling but she could feel the Sith's bloodlust. It didn't matter, he was not one to fear.

"That's refreshing. I won't have to beat a confession out of you before I take your life. A true Sith thanks his foe for providing an outlet for his rage. My master wanted me to thank you before I killed you."

"It was my pleasure." Aindri replied calmly.

"You have guts, I'll give you that," The Sith smirked, "I'm Lord Grathan's top assassin, he sends me to eliminate those he wants to suffer most. I'm here to kill you, friend, for murdering the son of my master."

"I'm honoured." She deadpanned, igniting her lightsaber bring it up in a two handed stance.

"As you should be." He leapt at her in a poor imitation of a Force enhanced jump. Really she'd seen better in the academy.

He was the kind who would have survived Korriban through schemes and backstabbing not direct confrontations. A single glance told her the assassin wasn't used to confronting his targets in straight forward, toe-to-toe fights. It proved to be his undoing.

She dodged the strike to her shoulder, allowing the sabers to grind against each other until they were a few inches from the hilt. She suddenly spun on the ball of her left foot and without him seeing, twisted her blade around into a reverse grip, impaling her opponent through his neck.

Deactivating her lightsaber, she tilted her head in consideration as she regarded the assassins' corpse before shaking her head. Some Sith took trophies from the fallen enemies, but she personally didn't see the point in it.

"There you are!" Vette exclaimed happily running up and grabbing her hand as she descended the last step, "What kept you? This ship is absolutely gorgeous!"

Vette's excitement radiated through the Force, looking like a child running down stairs to find presents on Life Day and feeling indulgent, she allowed herself to be obediently dragged up the boarding ramp and into the ship's hull.

Aindri blinked, her eyes taking a moment to adjust from the switch between the darker interior of the entryway and glaring hanger lights. Walking down a short corridor, their boots clicking on polished metal decking, they entered into the ships main room, various strategically placed lights on the walls and floor cast a red glow across the room and corridors.

A large holoterminal dominated the centre space, faux Sith pyramid standing on a pedestal behind it and a diagnostic console set against the opposite wall. To the right of the holoterminal stood a Dejarik table, encircled by a small sofa and made a mental note to play against Vette at some point. The Twi'lek was surprisingly adept at the game, clearing out both Seban and Mira and it would be nice to have someone new to play against. She would have to place limits on bets though, it seemed Vette liked gambling and had a luck streak a mile wide.

"Oh!" The unfamiliar mechanical voice brought her attention to a droid standing at attention by the hatchway leading to the bridge, shifting nervously, in a way only droids could before giving a short bow, "Ah, I mean … greetings!"

Aindri raised an eyebrow as the droid stammered, "Welcome aboard this Fury-class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter's manoeuvrability with armament to rival larger military vessels. I am 2V-R8, factotum droid for this vessel. You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master …"

"What is your aboard my ship?" Aindri interjected before the droid could go into a sycophantic spiel.

"I am programmed for a wide array of tasks," Replied Arrate looking thrilled to be even asked, "Including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette."

"Well your enthusiastic one ain't you," Vette said sounding amused and cocked her head as she eyed the droid speculatively, "Your joints don't look all that strong though. Can you do any fighting at all?"

"I regret I am unable to offer you combat support, masters," To her Arrate didn't sound to regretful, "Frankly my chassis couldn't withstand the stress. However there are many other duties I can perform should they be beneath your superior status. Please don't deactivate me!"

She moved to pinch the bridge of her nose only to remember she couldn't because of her mask and let her hand dropped back to her side. There was a reason she preferred having organic servants, Seban, Shee and Mira in particular could give a Sith acolyte a run for their money. Mainly she hated protocol droids, even on the best of days and this one seemed to be able to out talk even Vette.

She wondered whether she could rip out its voice box, or flush it out the airlock. But then at least he would carry out basic functions and having eyes and ears on Dromund Kass was beneficial.

"I have no current desire to deactivate you," She replied dismissively and knew if it could Arrate would have sighed with relief.

"Thank the maker!" Arrate rejoiced, "Before I forget Master, the ship is currently without a name designation and the marker plate is available for modification at your convenience."

As soon as Arrate said 'marker plate' Aindri could see Vette's eyes light up and she was soon bouncing on the balls of her feet, excitement thrumming through the Force.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Vette cheered, "I've always wanted to name a ship."

"Any and all suggestion are going through me first." Aindri immediately interjected, she could only think of the kind of names Vette could and would come up with.

"Aww. Come on my Lord, please!" Vette whined adopting her best puppy-dog look, "Please can I name it. Pretty please with a cherry on top."

"Vette."

Vette pouted at the warning note in the Sith's voice, "Fine. But I am going to pick a bunk and I am going to sufficiently trash it," She headed off to explore the rest of the ship calling out, "Don't wait up!"

"Is there anything I can do for you Master?" Arrate asked politely.

"Prepare the engines for take-off and hyperspace." She ordered as she ducked through the hatch towards the bridge. Baras would likely contact them once they were offworld so the sooner they got into space the better.

Located in the forward centre of the Fury, her favourite part of the bridge was the huge viewport looking out onto the hanger bay, and soon the stars. It was flanked on both sides by jutting out sections of the prow where the ships forward guns hid within black and grey metal. Displays blinked to life as engines roared, the hanger crew sprinting away as a hiss and clunk resounded through the ship, boarding ramp clicking into place and the hatch slid shut.

Lifting a few metres off the deck there was the tell-tale thunk of landing gear being stowed and she slid into the pilots' chair. Taking the controls, she guided them gently out of the hanger and into Kaas's upper atmosphere before breaking into Imperial Space.

"Okay I just putting it out there but I am not, I repeat not eating from rations every night," Aindri looked up from where she was sitting back in the chair as Vette walked in waving a packet of rations, "I've yet to find one of these that doesn't taste like carbonite."

"I am sure…" She was interrupted by the holoterminal pinging from the main room

"Probably Darth Potbelly." Chimed Vette causing Aindri to arch a brow as she rose from the pilot chair.

"Darth Potbelly?"

"Well, you know his belly is huge." Vette explained sitting on the sofa out of sight of the terminal

"Baras could just as easily Force Choke you through a call." She warned, tapping at the buttons on the console.

"Yeah well as long as I don't do it when he calls I should be fine then." Vette smirked fearlessly and Aindri shook her head, as Baras's image flickered to life.

" _Apprentice, I trust you find your starship satisfactory."_

She gave a short bow of gratitude, "It is an outstanding vessel."

" _I hope that it serves you well. Now there is much to be done, my interests must be protected and my enemies destroyed. Nomen Karr's efforts to expose my spies and proven his Padawan's power to the Jedi Council must meet with systemic failure. You will exhaust yourself in this charge."_

"You want your network secured first."

" _Correct."_ Baras affirmed, clasping his hands behind his back, _"We know my spy on Nar Shaddaa was being surveilled and the Jedi have sent someone to investigate my spy on Balmorra. They must be silenced before you hunt the Padawan down."_

"Why not simply recall them?"

" _Their disappearance would look suspicious and serve to confirm the Padawan's accusations. They must die,"_ She bowed her head in acquiescence, losing such valuable operatives was a shame but she understood the need, " _My contacts on Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa will detail what must be done. Your tasks are paramount apprentice. Bring cruelty. Bring rage. Bring death."_ She bowed as Baras's cerulean image disappeared.

"So Balmorra or Nar Shaddaa, where to first on our journey of galactic conquest?" Inquired Vette from her slumped down position on the sofa.

"Balmorra," Aindri decided after a moment of thinking, heading for the bridge to input the coordinates, "The agent there is in the most danger of being discovered. Until then make yourself comfortable." It would be a couple of days before they arrived in the Nevoota system and she planned to make her own self comfortable in their new home away from home.


	18. Chapter 18 A War Torn World

**Deadlines are over YES! Now I can finally moving onto Chapter One of the Sith Warrior storyline. This will be separated into two separate arcs: Securing the Spy Network and Hunting Down the Padawan. Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter after the month long hiatus and as always constructive criticism is more than welcome.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen – A War Torn World.**

Balmorra had been seized by the Empire during the Great Galactic War, their military manufacturing plants and close location to the Galactic Core making the world an important strategic asset. The perfect staging ground for what would have been their invasion of the Core Worlds. Both powers had fought tooth and nail over the world and it showed.

War was carved onto the planet's surface like an ugly tattoo, ravaging both land and the people who lived, and stationed there.

From space, the planet looked look a blue and green marble, white swirls of cloud moving slowly across its atmosphere. But as Fury, which after increasingly ridiculous suggestions by Vette, was named the _Crimson_ _Lodestar_ , passed through Balmorra's atmosphere they could see the land pockmarked with craters and wreckage.

Followed by soft footfalls as Vette descended the ramp behind her, Aindri could feel the aura of desperation and hopelessness infusing the air as she stepped foot on the polished floors of their assigned hanger in Sobrik Spaceport. Faces of the soldiers passing her, tired and downtrodden, mirrored what she felt in the Force, everyone one of them looking like they would rather be elsewhere.

Resentment was prominent in both heart and mind.

Emerging from the spaceport and into the muggy-heat of a late Balmorran morning, it seemed little changed, few civilian faces visible amongst quads of troopers and officers. The smell of burnt earth and powdered duracrete drifted on the breeze, cannon bolts pounded ominously against the orange energy shield covering the city, Sobrik's own guns thundering in retaliation.

To Vette, it seemed that while the rest of the galaxy knew about the ceasefire, Balmorra clearly didn't get the memo.

"So who's this contact we're meeting?" She asked, turning her gaze away from the solemn and rigid architecture and anti-aircraft guns, "Some Imperial officer right?"

"Lieutenant Quinn," Aindri answered, once again having donned her mask, armour and cloak, "One of Baras's people. We will be meeting him in the militaries headquarters."

Vette gave a long groan at the idea of having to deal with more of the Imperial military and officers who likely had a large stick up his butt. Speaking of…

"My Lord!" A stocky man wearing an officer's uniform with captain stripes jogged up to them, eyes flicking to her before sketching a quick but respectful bow to Aindri, "Apologies for shouting, my Lord. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps. I'm here to conduct you to Sobrik Headquarters."

There was a split-second of silence as the Sith did her near-instantaneous analysis thing, before inclining her head in acknowledgment, "Very well, lead the way."

"I hope you like bombed-to-pieces mudholes, my Lord," Commented Rigel, keeping up a steady stream of one-sided conversation as he led them through Sobrik, "We may have succeed in our invasion during the last war but imperial forces have been spinning their heels in the mud ever since. It's nothing less than war, bloody and limitless."

He paused as they passed through an imposing barbed wire fence surrounding a tall imposing building, once some corporate office tower, decked out in crimson imperial banners.

"If you would give us the privilege of your support, you would have our heartfelt appreciation my Lord."

From the small shift in her body language Vette could tell Aindri was amused by the request, "We shall see."

Picking up on the dismissal in the Sith's voice Rigel bowed, "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask my second-in-command, Lieutenant Davrill,"

His job of escorting the Sith complete, Rigel headed for his own office and the ever growing stacks of paperwork. He swore up and down papers always somehow managed to find a way to breed because there was _always_ more just when he thought he's finally finished.

How it was war generated more of the blasted stuff was a mystery he didn't think anyone would ever solve.

* * *

Quinn tried to suppress his irritation as he listened to the soldier in front of him stammering excuses for his units' failure. Months that operation had taken to be put together.

Months.

It hadn't been helped by his predecessor's pathetic excuse for pre-planning. Now the fool's actions had earned the death of his entire patrol as they passed through a sector which, should have been secure.

And all because he relied on outdated information.

His people were well-accustomed to conducting covert operations behind enemy lines, so there was no excuse for such a mistake.

What was worse, they failed in their side objective, which was to retrieve an exact amount of the forces guarding a satellite control tower. The exact tower which Darth Baras, who'd contacted him a day ago to inform him his apprentice would be arriving, had said would need to be destroyed.

He had hoped to give the Sith accurate intel so as to maximise their chances but now he was lucky if they didn't kill out-of-hand for the inaccuracy. Even without an exact number the tower's defences were formidable.

"Sir, I apologize, sir! It was the best I could do," Corporal Jillins snivelled, interrupting his internal tirade at incompetency.

He had managed to keep his composure intact thus far but as of now, the familiar whisper of the Dark Side drawing nearer with each passing second, the stress of the day's events broke through and he lunged at the soldier.

"If that's your best, you're useless to me. I can shoot you dead with a clear conscience," Jillins brown eyes widened and in his peripheral vision the rest of his staff cast him nervous glances, not used to seeing the normally coolly professional Lieutenant this angry, "Is that what you want?"

"N–no, sir!" The Corporal squeaked.

"Then focus, Jillins," Quinn hissed, "Dismissed."

Jillins stood at attention before hurrying out of the room as fast as he legs could take him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, attempting, and thankfully succeeding to reign in his temper. Emperor save him from incompetent fools, being sent here may have saved his career but he still hated this backwater planet.

At least they were successfully managed to locate and track the recently arrived Jedi Council backed investigator.

When he didn't hear the door close he rounded to snap at whoever was standing in the doorway only for his words to die in his throat upon seeing the imposing figure leaning against the frame.

Masked and clad in light armour designed for ease of movement over defence, with a hooded blood red cloak, lightsaber hanging at her hip. She was every inch a Sith, her commanding presence drawing all eyes to her as she entered, the blue-skinned Twi'lek servant, who'd Baras mentioned in passing, following a respectful step behind her.

Cursing inwardly, this was not the first impression he wanted to make regardless of how deserved Jillins dressing down was, he sketched a quick but respectful bow, Apologies for the delay, my Lord. Lieutenant Malavai Quinn, I'm to be your liaison here on Balmorra."

Aindri examined the Lieutenant calmly, tall, dark haired, pale skin and piercing blue eyes, and what she found intrigued her. Other than the initial burst of emotion he had remarkable control, feeling like a durasteel wall was slammed down and only the faintest flicker.

Such a feat was impressive, for a non-Force sensitive.

"Darth Baras says you're capable Lieutenant. I hope he's not mistaken."

"I will endeavour to earn that distinction my Lord," Quinn promised, more than willing to give her every ounce of his effort, "Lord Baras will brief you personally, but I'm to acquaint you with the climate here on Balmorra first."

With an incline of her head, he launched into the standard planetary briefing bringing up a map of the planet, several icons of varying colours blinking to indicate previous and current locations of conflict with resistance forces.

"Even though the Empire wrestled control of Balmorra from the Republic during the war, we were never able to completely eradicate them and there is a rather sizable resistance movement," And the constant back and forth made Balmorra a dead-end posting for any Imperial officer, though Quinn refrained from voicing such aloud.

"They are well organised, well-armed and are being supported by the Balmorran government, in particular the Minister of Defence Vol Argen who is out of reach safely offworld," He suppressed a grimace, haven been more than a little irritated at the level of incompetence shown by command in regards to the Minister.

"We break his allies, we break him. Break him, we break the resistance." She said softly and he blinked once, twice, at neat summary of what command should have aimed for in the first place, before composing himself.

"That is the current thinking my Lord."

More than one Sith and officer coming from offworld, and on Balmorra itself, had suggested using an Intelligence operative to assassinate the man. It was the age old adage 'cut the head off and the body will die', except resistance movements are not the same as organisms. Removing Argen would strike a large blow, but the resistance itself would still stand, leaving way for another idealist to step in.

What followed were probing questions about the planet and the resistance's current status, Baras's apprentice clearly not satisfied with standard measures. He was more than happy to oblige, breathing an inward sigh of relief he was liaising with a Sith who, like her master, was both intelligent and rational. She even expressed interest in Rigel's 'Operation Breaking Point' which he'd been extolling the virtues of in an attempt to gain support.

"No one wants to admit it, but it's clear that the Republic is backing it." He finished, not quite able to keep the venom from his voice.

Aindri hummed low in her throat, catching the flicker of emotion in the lieutenant as he spoke of the Republic and Balmorran government, current and in-exile, "I will make sure to do some damage of my own before I leave. The Republic cannot be tolerated."

She paused a brief moment, tilting her head as an idea came to mind, "Offering my aid to Imperial forces will also serve to mask my master's intentions from the Jedi's investigator."

She didn't need to explain this to Quinn of course, but Aindri felt it necessary to make her intentions clear. After all, Baras would be keeping tabs on her since this was her first mission outside of his immediate reach and the lieutenant was in the perfect position to report on her actions.

"A sound strategy. Something tells me your presence here will leave an indelible impression on the state of things, my Lord," And it was, though he refrained from telling her he fully expected any such aide against the Republic to be futile. Still the sentiment was appreciated none the less, "And I look forward to it. I have a secure line to Lord Bara. I'll patch him through immediately."

She waited patiently as Quinn opened a holochannel, Baras appearing before them, _"Ah, I see you've convened with my apprentice. Very good, Lieutenant. Leave us."_

Quinn bowed at the dismissal and as he left the room, she could feel Vette's smugness at being privy to the conversation between her and her master and not Quinn. Subtlety, she tapped the Twi'lek's arm in warning and she could sense the emotion ebb and subside.

It was something she had begun working on with Vette on their way to Balmorra, building mental barriers.

They would be dealing with fellow Sith on a semi-regular basis and if Vette was to be her companion and confidant she needed to learn to guard her thoughts against such. The Twi'lek's honest and largely open book nature meant it was slow going but at least she was learning.

" _Quinn owes his career to me, but we should keep the details of your mission between the two of us,"_ Aindri's curiosity stirred as she wondered why Baras had taken such an interest in a lieutenant as to save his career. It was a puzzle she could ponder later, but for now she had a spy to track down and an investigator to mislead or eradicate, tucking her arms behind her back, _"We must act swiftly. My spy is Commander Rylon of the Republic resistance. He is the central contact for all my operatives in this sector."_

" _Unfortunately,"_ She could hear the frown of annoyance in his voice as he paced across the holo, _"Quinn is tracking an investigator the Jedi have sent. That means we have to cover our tracks before you kill Rylon. Your first mandate is to destroy evidence linking Rylon to the sabotaging of Balmorra's defence systems during the war. To do so, requires you to break into the satellite control tower. Quinn reports that the tower is a death trap of mechanical security."_

She wondered how it would compare to Grathan's, though Quinn didn't seem to be the sort of man who over exaggerates, "I will succeed, Master."

" _Good, this task is priority one, Apprentice,"_ Baras stopped pacing, and if he removed his helmet would be looking at her with a piercing gaze, _"The Jedi's investigator could be zeroing in the evidence as we speak. I'll summon Quinn back, he has everything you'll need. Remember he is not to know the reason for your mission. I'll be in touch."_

Quinn re-entered the room, having been called to return by Baras, a hint of malice in voice which told him he really couldn't afford to fail, on his personal holo. On his datapad was a small list of what the Sith would require for her assault, "My lord, I've prepared what you need for your assault on the satellite control tower."

"Tell me about the tower."

"It is a target of high priority," He replied promptly, typing at the console to zoom into the tower, "Serving as a communications hub for the entire region. Fortunately it is not in rebel hands, unfortunately neither is it in ours. There is an Imperial outpost nearby which has tried several times to take the tower, but we've been unable to wrest control away from the droids. It is heavily fortified."

He repressed the twinge of guilt at being unable to provide her with numbers as she asked another question, "Will destroying the mainframe effect Sobrik?"

"No my Lord. Sobrik has its own communication array here in the city."

Aindri gave a pleased hum, it was one less thing to worry about, "Explosives?"

"T-4, my Lord. They can be rigged into the mainframe and be detonated remotely. By the time you have arrived I will have already sliced into the tower's security system to keep ahead of any potential threats."

"Good. Have them sent to the Markaran Plains Outpost. We will be leaving immediately."

"Of course, my Lord," Quinn bowed, "I will inform the outpost of your impending arrival."

Another officer passed them as Aindri and Vette left Quinn's office, no doubt carrying a report for the lieutenant, bowing his head before saluting Quinn, "Lieutenant…"

They passed through the headquarters, halls bustling with military personnel going about their everyday lives. Soldiers walked to and fro, some coming off duty whilst others were on their way to their posts. Through an occasional open door they could hear mission briefings and it was listening to one such briefing Vette realised something important.

"This mission will have two primary objectives. Objective one is to eliminate resistance forces and defensive emplacements in the area. The second objective is to retrieve a set of stolen Imperial power regulators that the resistance is using and destroy their main generator."

Vette peeked in the open doorway to see a group of fifteen soldiers sitting and staring at a map depicting a series of interconnected caves. The man giving the briefing was a stocky dark skinned lieutenant.

"Now remember, the Troida Military Workshop requires fresh supplies for its wartime operations and while our reconnaissance teams have finally pinpointed the location of the resistance responsible for the raids, they could just as well move again. We want to eliminate this threat once and for all so for the love of the Emperor don't screw it up. Dismissed."

Vette moved away from as the soldiers rose and when looking to the side, saw Aindri waiting for her at the end of hall. Laughing nervously and rubbing the back of her head, she jogged to catch up.

"Speaking of supplies," She piped up as she fell in step beside the Sith, "Any chance we could get some food before we leave. I'm starving and it's nearly lunch."

"If you wish to be the one to tell Baras why a Republic investigator was able to retrieve the data." Aindri replied causing Vette to blanch as she considered the implications.

"Yeah okay. We can eat on the go," She sighed. Guess it was time to break out those ration packs.


	19. Chapter 19 The Bombed-Out Plains

**Chapter Nineteen – The Bombed-Out Plains**

Aindri picked her way over and through rocks and depressions made by years of combat, Vette paying close attention to where she stepped as they crossed ravage terrain, craters scattered across expansive flatland with the odd rocky outcrop jutting out into the sky, tightly clutching the pack holding the explosives.

It still taken them the better of two days to reach the satellite facility because of the detours they'd taken to disable a bunch of seismic sensors. And reprogram the gun emplacements surrounding Sobrik to target rebels, which was after they got involved in the op Vette had listened into the briefing of when leaving the Imperial Headquarters and helped clear the caves of rebels who'd been targeting the Trodia Convoys. Then there were also the generators.

Vette decided she liked the generator mission more than the previous ones, since it involved explosives.

A _lot_ of explosives.

And when the Neebray Warehouses had gone up in massive bright orange fireballs, pitch black smoke curling high into an already dark grey sky, she had no shame in saying she'd stared at it like a child seeing something amazing for the first time, her mouthing making a small 'O' before she followed after Aindri grinning widely.

If the boss was seeking to throw the Jedi investigator off the scent then Vette deemed it mission accomplished, that it was a lot of fun, because making things go boom was always fun, was just a bonus. Upon comming them, Lieutenant Davrill had been absolutely thrilled to hear rebel activity around Sobrik had died down, meaning they could finally focus on the rebels elsewhere.

It only pleased him more that they'd received reports Vol Argen had been furious about the generators and warehouses destruction as well.

That evening, eating rations which caused both of them to grimace, when Vette asked why she'd bothered helping with all those operations the Sith had replied, "When put in charge of bringing a planet to under control, those in power look for those who have made a mark."

Setting aside her rations, Aindri gave it a pained look, which after a couple of weeks of Mira's cooking Vette really couldn't blame her and started to absently twirl her knife in her hand, something Vette had noticed was a habit of hers.

"Even when we have finished covering Rylon's tracks and knowing we know where he is, simply killing him is not wise. Not when an inspector sent by the Jedi is likely scrutinising his actions. So, we play circumspect and wait for an opportunity. The planetary government will send me to his location one way or another."

"And when they do no one will know you're there for a very specific reason, since a single corpse amongst other corpses won't make people raise an eyebrow," Vette concluded, knowing she got it right when Aindri nodded and was a little worried about the idea of being sent into assault the inevitable fortress the rebels had made their base into.

Aindri likely sensing her worry with that weird Force thing of hers then went to reassure her, "Do not worry we won't be sent in alone. For such a large-scale assault we will have troops at our back. Another reason to wait for being called in by the overseeing powers."

"Huh." Vette murmured around the fork in her mouth as she allowed the Sith's words to sink in. It was rather impressive how far ahead the boss managed to think.

Impressive and scary.

When they did arrive at the Markaran Plains Outpost a day and a half after leaving Sobrik, the explosives were waiting for them – Aindri giving an impressed hum at Quinn's efficiency – Vette checking them over as the Sith had a short conversation with the bases commanding officer. They then spent the rest of the day planning their assault, going over the floor plan, making sure each of them knew how to set up the bomb just in case the other was unable, before heading out onto the plains proper the next morning.

There, they not only took care of rebel mercenaries recruited from offworld and who'd proved to be pain for regular Imperial forces but also dealt with the fallout of a special ops raid gone wrong in the Okara Droid Factory. They'd reached the factory into time to save the only survivor of the First Platoon, a Lieutenant Rutau, and after getting him to an evac point, completed his mission uploading virus packets to probe droids before finally heading to the satellite control tower.

"Urgh reminds me of Grathan's place." Vette muttered as she gazed at the slew of droids from behind the rock she was crouched against.

Of course, after the droid factory dealing with them was pretty easy since they both knew where the Balmorran droid's weakness lay and together they got through them relatively quickly.

Reaching the tower door, Aindri waved Vette forward from where she'd taken cover in a deep crater some artillery shell had made prior to their arrival. Dusting her trousers, the Twi'lek stood and jogged over, holstering her blasters as she drew close but violet eyes still scanning the area.

When she reaches the door, Vette crouches down and removes the doors control panel before diving into the mess of wires. Considering it was supposed to be a military facility, doing so was stupidly simple. Replacing the panel, she gave the Sith a thumbs up and stood back as the doors opened and Aindri strode through first, lightsaber singing.

* * *

The explosions of the past few days had echoed across Balmorra and the story that in one day a single Sith had cleared the area around Sobrik of any rebel activity had spread quickly. And it seemed they were set to claim the entirety of the Markaran plains in a single day as well.

Quinn had put two and two together and was rather astounded at how quickly Baras's apprentice had turned around events to benefit the Empire in such a short amount of time. Rigel had been impossible, crowing how he'd been responsible for getting her involved and how Breaking Point was finally making headway in the mess hall.

Quinn avoided the place at the best of times, largely preferring peace and quiet but now he didn't even step in there to get coffee. It was lucky he had his own private stash in his office.

In any case it had somewhat dampened his worry regarding the apprentice's assault on the control tower but as he looked over the monitor showing the facilities interior from where he'd sliced in its security cameras allowing him eyes, if not necessarily ears, inside the place, he was still concerned. A fact Baras seemed to pick up on from over the holo.

" _You needn't be concerned, Quinn,"_ The Darth asserted with amusement, _"My apprentice has prevailed in situations deemed difficult before. I am of no doubted she will overcome this challenge."_

Behind his mask Baras was frowning. He was pleased Hallow was taking precautions to cover her own tracks as she destroyed any traces of Rylons, it showed a level of independent thought which would be useful if it could be manipulated. But it was also concerning, and her success at dealing with Balmorra's rebels spoke of her growing strength and abilities.

He would be a fool not to realise the danger his apprentice would eventually pose and with every task successfully completed, Baras grew more and more convinced she was the apprentice who might lead to his downfall. Such power and she was still so young.

"Yes, my Lord," Quinn nodded, drawing Baras away from his thoughts as the lieutenant turned briefly from the monitor, "I only wish to properly calculate her chances at success to mitigate any unexpected complications should they arise."

Noticing movement in the corner of his eye, Quinn turned back to see said Sith stepping into the tower, absently marking she'd switched from red to a dark grey cloak for the assault, painting herself less of a target on the battlefield.

"My Lord, your apprentice has entered the tower and is engaging its security forces."

Not that they were doing much good.

A single powerful, but wild Force Push had sent the droids slamming into the wall where they were offlined by several well-placed blaster shots, the first scoring a droid's eye piece, whilst the second and third blow out another droids knee joints the before hitting the same droids chassis.

If nothing else, Quinn would admit the Twi'lek was a surprisingly good shot given what he had seen of her was a largely undisciplined nature, looking around his office with barely disguised curiosity and subtly humming throughout his briefing.

As they advance deeper into the facility, the Sith apprentice lights her saber and dances, never showing pause or doubt and flowing fluidly from one manoeuvre to the next. He could only describe her defence as beautiful, swift and gentle strokes blocking and deflecting or redirecting blaster fire.

Then when enemy fire slowed to a stop she moved.

Almost too fast for his eyes to see apprentice Hallow appeared in front of a droid, bisecting it with a single strike, sparks flying into the air. She then stepped forward and cut down three more, leaning her head to the side to allow a single red bolt fly past her and hit the droid between its eyes.

A low whistle brought Quinn back to reality and he looked back towards his men who were staring at the screen with awe on their faces. He frowned, impressive or not they all had a job to do and it was not acting like mindless devotees.

"Be ready!" He barked out and they jumped before scrambling back to their stations, "They'll reach the control room soon."

" _An update Lieutenant?"_ Baras asked.

"She is doing well, my Lord." He answered promptly, think of the files he received on lightsaber combat and ones on the Force available to those outside the Sith Order sitting in his barracks as he recalled Baras's instructions to assess his apprentice's abilities, "Her Force abilities seem, raw, but her bladework, from what I can tell given my limited understanding, is astounding."

Of course, Quinn thinks as he watches the two enter the towers command centre and quickly dispatch the droids there, Hallow was still young and it showed through some reckless strikes and the odd wasteful movement. But was interesting was she seemed to be improving mid-combat and those movements becoming fewer even as he watched them.

Still, she seemed to rely mostly on her lightsaber and her speed and less so on attacks with the Force, though Quinn suspected the mysterious energy field had something to do with her almost supernatural ability to land critical strikes and ability to seemingly know were a blaster bolt would hit as soon as it was shot.

With the room cleared, the apprentice knelt down, and pries open the central panel before carefully taking the explosives from Vette and deftly connects it to the maze of wires and datachips which makes up the mainframe as the Twi'lek moves to stand by the door with her blasters raised.

"As I am uncertain how valuable my analysis will be," Quinn continued, "I will forward you the footage along with my report, so you can better ascertain her skills for yourself, my Lord."

" _Very well,"_ Baras acquiesced and folded his arms behind his back, _"Now I have another task for you. An Ensign Durmat in the Republic military has come to my attention. You are to gather information and give your findings to my apprentice."_

"Yes, my Lord." Quinn replied, wondering why the Darth wanted him to investigate an ensign yet knowing better than to ask, before a chime came from his terminal and the apprentice's moving figure flickered into existence.

" _Lieutenant,"_ He looked at the monitor and saw her striding back through the tower with Vette on her heels, _"The explosives have been set."_

"Understood, my Lord," Said Quinn as he checked the other monitor to see the charge was indeed armed, "I have been marking your progress and will detonate when you are at a safe distance."

" _Good,"_ There was a brief pause and Quinn wondered whether he should disconnect or she was going to do so first before she asked, _"Is there anything else Lieutenant?"_

Baras chuckled darkly, _"It seems my apprentice has anticipated my presence. Put her on the line Quinn, I will inform her of her next task."_

Bowing his head in acknowledgement he turned back to the apprentice who was now several meters away from the control tower, "I have Darth Baras on holo for you, my Lord. I will retreat and leave the line secure for the two of you."

Upon a dismissive nod, he connected the two lines and stepped off the call as this was a conversation Baras had decided he was not privy to hear.

With a sigh, he consigned himself to several hours of sifting through databases and once again being unable to complete his paperwork, but Baras's orders were not to be denied. At least it wasn't overdue like several other officers which meant he didn't have to deal with a large backlog of paper.

This didn't prevent his soft groan at the realisation this meant he'd have to deal with the idiot Pirrell who by some miracle of the Emperor had been put in charge of military intelligence. He thanked whatever deity was out there, Imperial Intelligence had for unknown reason re-upped their interest in Balmorra a month ago as at least it meant there was some up to date information. It also made his job slicing into Republic and Balmorran systems much easier.

Heaving himself out of his chair, he left the room after giving orders to detonate the T-4 once the Sith and her associate were a hundred metres out of range and headed off to hunt down the incompetent Lieutenant Major. He hoped that Cathar which constantly hung about him was absent for a change, but then Quinn wasn't exactly holding his breath.

* * *

Aindri's holo wavered for a brief second, leaving a momentary void before her Baras's stockier form took Quinn's place as she ducked behind a rocky outcrop.

"You have need of me, master?" She asked once the connection stabilised, Vette keeping a look out in case a rebel was stupid enough to attempt to sneak up on them.

" _Indeed, I do, apprentice. We have one more potentially compromising thing to take care of before you can confront my spy Commander Rylon. You are hunting a Republic Ensign Durmat. He is Rylon's son, and the commander confided his true identity to him. He must be silenced, permanently."_

She gave a brief shake of her head, "Rylon was foolish to tell his son."

" _The one chink in his otherwise flawless armour,"_ Baras agreed, _"Quinn is getting the necessary information as we speak. He will give you the details upon your return to Sobrik. Be swift, apprentice."_

She bowed her head as the holo flickered then darkened and she stowed in it in a pocket of her robes before getting her bearings and heading back towards the Imperial Outpost where they were amiably put up for the night by the places garrison.

Vette thought the guy in charge was much more open minded when they'd arrived after a day on the plains. It wasn't that he hadn't been attentive to Aindri's needs before, but there was a more a sense of willingness than before when he had done so simply because she was Sith.

When they did return to Sobrik, Aindri sent Vette to the ship to gather a few things, whilst she headed to the room given to them in the Imperial Headquarters to sweep for bugs. It may be paranoia, but then longer-lived Sith did not live to their autumn years by being careless.

Still, it was a nice room and Aindri wondered which Officer had been forced to vacate theirs. She doubted they had rooms specifically set aside for Sith, the planet not exactly high priority enough to warrant frequent visits by members of her order. There was a bed of relative comfort, an extra cot had been placed in the room's far corner for Vette, a desk with a lamp and even a private holoterminal.

Determining the room was clean of bugs, she removed her mask set it on the desk before stripping off her cloak, boots and armour. She examined the durasteel for damage, lightly running her fingers down the material for anything worse than scorch marks. Hearing a hiss, she glanced up from inspecting her gauntlets to see Vette standing with two bags in the doorway.

"You are to be in your own tonight Vette." Aindri announced, taking her bag from Vette and set down on floor, retaking her original position on the bed and returning to her previous activity.

"Err, thanks?" Vette dumped her bag on her own cot before asking, "Not that I'm complaining but why?"

Aindri remained silent for a moment before finally setting aside her right gauntlet and running a hand through crimson hair, "I simply require time to… recharge. So, to speak."

Vette nodded. They had after all, been running around Balmorra for almost a week and the rations they ate hardly counted as food. One of the first things she learned about the Sith was she liked time to herself, and she hadn't really had any since they stepped foot off the ship.

She looked all set for a nice night in.

"Cool. I'll hit up one of the cantinas and see what trouble I can find. You'll be okay food wise?"

"I will be fine," Aindri reassured her, "If trouble finds you do name drop and do not be back too late. We will be back in the field tomorrow."

Nodding once more, Vette grabbed a leather jacket and was about walk out the door when the Sith gave one final instruction, turning back to meet her eyes, "And Vette? Listen."

Grinning, the Twi'lek gave her boss a two fingered salute before bouncing down the hallway with the aim of heading to the cantina with the near highest concentration of soldiers, as while there were a couple of things she was good at, one of them was listening. Sure, being a Twi'lek got her an odd glance now and then but she was still able to slip into conversations easier than her boss.

Being a Sith tended to make people shut up whenever she was near them.

Jumping from one cantina to the next, it seemed the main stories of the evening, from what Vette could tell, was of their own exploits and how some supposed spook from Intelligence had been haunting the military headquarters for the past few days. Nobody knew the reason, but it had more than one soldier jumping at shadows. Another of the more persistent rumours was a Lieutenant Major Pirrell hiring a bounty hunter to take his superior, Colonel Sartius, down a peg or two, or three.

She shuddered when a relatively drunk and snot-nosed ensign cried about his squad being eaten by these nasty massive bugs called colicoids. They had to deal with them on their way to the Markan and it was decidedly icky. She ended up buying the poor kid another drink before he was hauled out of the building by his mates.

When Vette returned to Sobrik Military Headquarters, she was positively buzzed but not drunk enough to complete impair her motor functions or make a complete fool of herself, which she was sure would go down with the Sith well, not, and her mind was full of juicy little titbits of information.

"What have you heard?" Aindri asked, setting aside her datapad as Vette flopped down on the surprisingly comfortable desk chair, spinning around idly for a moment before stopping.

"Other than that, gossiping soldiers could give housewives or grannys a run for their money?" Vette grinned, shifting so she could sit cross-legged on the chair.

"For a start it seems you're not the only Sith who arrived recently. Turned up a few days before we did. Basically, put fear of the Emperor in everyone just by walking. Lachris I think," Vette cocked her head trying to recall what she overheard in one of the busier cantinas, "Yep Lachris. Seems this place has becoming a dumping ground for military people. Lots of senior officers but it's the junior guys like Quinn doing everything."

"Yes, I noticed," Aindri scowling lightly at the thought, wasting talent annoyed her to no end, before tipping her head to the side in contemplation, "Lachris is Darth Marr's apprentice. I met her once before when she was still a Lord."

So Lachris was on Balmorra, interesting. She had trained with the older woman once or twice and had yet to see her once she became a Darth.

"Marr…. That's the guy who runs the Sphere of Defence right?" Vette asked, recalling the rundown the Sith had given her on the Empires upper echelons when they were in the Revanite compound.

"Huh," She said at the Sith's nod, "Well anyway, dark and scary was sent to clear up the mess, free up forces," Vette shrugged, "Hasn't been able to do much yet though."

"And Quinn?" She asked,

"Wellll," Vette began, dragging out the word, "Like I said, Mr. Stick-Up-His-Butt Lieutenant Quinn is basically running the whole show, well his division at least. And all by himself. Apparently, he managed to get some General, Wallace I think, to hand over this nifty rubber stamp. Nobody likes him very much, I think the exact words were 'rigid bastard' but they'll follow his orders since he manages to keep causalities down."

Vette cocked her head, "As I said, dumping ground. One of the guys said they don't understand why General Iver, something or other, swaps him for one of the senior guys. Pretty much universal opinion this Pirrell dude is useless."

The Twi'lek frowned, "It's weird, you'd think given how good he is at his job, he would've been assigned somewhere I don't know? More important? According to base gossip he's always passed over for transfer and trust me it seems he's made plenty of requests for one, and promotion too."

Aindri tilted her own head to gaze at the ceiling as she mulled over what her companion had told her. The most obvious and likely answer was the Lieutenant had done something against an individual higher up the military food chain and given how consistently he seems to have been blocked she doubted whoever he'd angered was below a general in rank.

This was only reinforced by Baras's comment on Quinn owing him his career, and she had no doubt her master would hold such a fact over the man. She wouldn't even be surprised when if Quinn did get free from whatever current chains shackled him to such a backwater planet he would long remain Baras's pawn until he broke free.

As she fell asleep that night, she thought of the final lines of Sith Code and hoped Quinn would find his victory over her master, if only to break his chains and set himself free.


	20. Chapter 20 Silencing the Son

**Sorry, I know its taken a while for me to post this chapter, I had writers block and my brain was melting from the heat. Living in the city during the summer is so not fun, its always hotter than everywhere else. Anyway, hope you enjoy this instalment, gave me quite a bit of trouble.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty – Silencing the Son**

Emerging from his quarters at 0555, dressed in workout clothes for his morning routine Quinn stepped outside expecting to see the usual smattering of officers and enlisted troops up this early. He knew, his obstinate refusal to take advantage of the rather lax conditions on Balmorra was a constant source of amusement for his colleagues.

But despite his disgrace and bitterness, he would still give his best to the Empire.

All semblance of normality however, was shattered by small, but still noticeable larger than routine, crowd of officers and the enlisted, gathered around the open space generally used for sparring. Quinn was surprised to see Baras's apprentice, the Twi'lek nowhere currently in sight, holding her lightsaber and with weights attached to her wrists and ankles.

She was holding the blade in front of her body and moving so slow, Quinn could perfectly follow her movements. This on its own was odd, as from what he'd seen of her fighting, her style was largely focused on speed. The way she was moving was odd too, she was using the fourth from of lightsaber combat, he knew that much from his reading, but it was like she had adapted the form. Adding a pivot or a block where there otherwise was none.

Bring the saber, up, down and around it was almost like she was duelling an invisible foe. The apprentice would pause occasionally and just hold a stance before starting to move again. Observing her, it was rather simple to realise the purpose behind such training, ingraining the movements in her muscle memory so they'd become instinctive.

She paused once again in her movements before leaping high into the air and stabbing the ground. Rising, she spun her blade in a figure eight to block an imaginary blow, then stabbing once more. Taking in a long deep breath, she flipped back with a slash, landing in a fighting stance.

One of the soldiers whistled and when Quinn would have otherwise frowned at the inappropriate action he couldn't due to his own transfixed state, his mind deeming it fit to reminder him that the chance to witness a Sith train out in the open like this was a rare occurrence.

He also somewhat absently noted, it was a different form from the one she used yesterday, having gone back over the lightsaber combat files after he'd seen her in combat to make sure his report was as accurate as possible, though he couldn't tell which it was.

It was the thought of the report he'd sent to Baras which finally snapped him out of his trance and he shook his head before beginning his own routine.

* * *

Showered and dressed in her armour, Aindri walked down the corridor towards Quinn's office with Vette yawning behind her, both having eaten a large breakfast in preparation for the day ahead. She'd seen him in what the base used as exercise yard, having decided to let Vette have more of a lie in than usual, and had been impressed by the dedication he was giving to keeping physically fit.

"My lord," Quinn stood to attention, relaxing when she gave a small wave of her hand for him to continue, "I have the necessary information on Ensign Durmat."

He handed her a folder which she flipped through, scanning the pages. Ensign Thomas Durant, real name Thomas Rylon, compared to his father his military career had been relatively lacklustre, passed over for promotion more than once and kept from important postings.

"He is being detained in the brig of the Outpost Victory, my Lord. It seems he is awaiting questioning by the Jedi investigator Baras has me tracking. If you move now you should be able to get there before she does. My men are under orders to delay her if it can be done without alerting suspicion."

Picking up on his use of a gendered pronoun, Aindri tilted her head, "You have information about the investigator."

"Yes, my Lord, but I am afraid it is very little," Quinn admitted with a frown, "I have only about managed to pull a holo from a tapped security camera."

He handed her his datapad with a static image, revealing a dark-skinned woman wearing yellow robs.

Aindri studied the grainy still for a moment before nodding as she gave back the datapad, "We know her face and general description, it is a start. Is there anything else?" She asked, arching a brow when Quinn hesitated.

"Yes, my Lord," Quinn replied, bringing up another document, "Recalling your intentions to mask yours and Darth Baras's hands, I have complied a list of my contacts within the Imperial Armed Forces near the rebel outpost who have problems which have been proving…" He paused, grimacing as he tried to find the right words, "Difficult to fix."

"Thank you, Quinn, this will help immensely," Aindri replied with a hum of approval as she looked over the list, Vette supressing a giggle at how Quinn straightened even further at the praise, "Alert me with an ETA if the investigator heads for the Crater outpost. Durmat is a priority."

"I will see to it personally, my Lord." The Lieutenant bowed, "I will not delay you any longer. Good hunting."

* * *

What with Markan Plains and now this, Vette didn't need to see Aindri's face to know she was frowning heavily at having to clean up so many messes on behalf of Imperial forces and more than one officer had been on the receiving end of the Sith's cold and clipped tone.

One thing the former treasure hunter had learned over their time together was Aindri had little patience for incompetence or ineffectiveness, something which Balmorra had in spades. She had looked ready to bite the heads off so or so officer more than once about Balmorra being the armies dumping ground.

If it wasn't that Vette knew the Sith expected the same thing of herself the Twi'lek would probably complain more.

They cleared out another set of caves of their resistance fighters, before dealing with a contingent using stealth generators. There Aindri once again displayed the benefits of being Force sensitive as it made knowing exactly where they were much simpler.

Aindri may have turned a blind eye when Vette picked up a generator when she thought no one was looking.

They reached Outpost Victory, which was situated in a massive two-tier crater, the levels connected by a series of ramps attached to rocky walls, soon after that and while it was heavily defended, they tore through the numbers quickly, wreaking havoc and carnage in the process. They'd also tagged a set of three shield generators for orbital bombardment after Vette had managed to snag a laser defence satellite's access codes for good measure.

To anyone else unaware of their objective, the attack on Victory Outpost simply looked like the forces of the Empire had finally gotten off their collective backsides to remove a long-time pain in the ass, Vette's words not Aindri's, by causing a bit of much needed mayhem.

It was something Vette had realised she and the Sith had in common, causing mayhem and being good at it.

They found Ensign Thomas Durmat in the detention block, just as Quinn informed them, the official reason for his detainment, as written in the report Vette had accessed whilst slicing the bases mainframe looking for him and the bases floor plan, being 'disciplinary reasons'.

"Pipe down, Durmat," A gruff voice demanded, and Aindri paused outside, "There's something going on outside. I'm trying to listen."

"Come on, Zixx, throw me a bone," Another voice, this one higher, whined, "Who's this agent that's comin' to interrogate me? At least answer that will ya?"

Rolling his eyes at Durmat's attempt to wheedle information, Zixx remained silent and frowned heavily at the sudden silence. Even the general chaotic din of an outpost the size of Victory had disappeared to be replaced by a kind of quiet stillness which made him have to clamp down on his unease and a strong urge to fidget.

"Fine, fine, stay clamped," Durmat continued, raising his voice in a desperate attempt to distract himself from the tension, "I don't care who it is, I ain't talking. Nobody's gonna get nothin' outta me. Nothin'…."

Outside Vette snorted quietly, she wouldn't put a credit on the brat not lasting a single minute under her, let alone a trained investigator, especially one sent by the Jedi Council. Durmat had heard of the Jedi Mind Trick, hadn't he? The thing where a Jedi could make someone spill their secrets by just telling them to.

Aindri took a step back away from the doorframe, "Wait by the door and make sure no one sneaks up on us," She ordered Vette in a low tone, the Twi'lek drawing her blasters, "But if there are too many do not engage."

"All right, all right, I ain't proud, I give!" Durmat shouted, "My dad's an imperial agent!"

"What did you say?" Zixx said in disbelief, finally whirling round on Durmat, "Your dad is a what?"

"Yes," A soft voice declared, and he turned to the doorway in time to see a figure clad in black and red armour under a charcoal black robe sweep near silently into the room, "Please repeat that, junior."

The delicate sneer in Aindri's voice did little to show just how unimpressed the Sith was, but Vette knew her well enough to wince at the tone. Her boss preferred people face fate with dignity, not to say she wouldn't encourage them to fight against it, not beg or whine for their life once death caught up with them. The Twi'lek wouldn't be ashamed to admit she had sent up a prayer she'd never disappointed Aindri so much it'd ever be directed at her.

In a way, it was almost worse than her being pissed off and Vette didn't think she'd seen the Sith truly angry yet.

Durmat's eyes widened in fear at the sight of the robed figure, his mind flitting back to his father and what he told him of the rulers of the Empire during his child in that of warning and subdued awe. At the moment, the Sith looked every inch the intimidating warrior his dad described them as.

"Oh… oh… oh… no."

"This is a restricted area," Zixx growled, his hand gradually inching increment by increment across his command console to call for reinforcements, "What are you doing here? Who are you?"

"It's – it's not a who," Durmat stammered, collapsing and scuttling backwards to place as much distance between him and the newcomer as he could have given he was locked in a cell, "it's a what… S… Si…"

"I am Sith." Aindri declared clearly, drawing her saber lightly across Zixx's neck, the smell of burnt flesh filling the air.

"Zixx…" Durmat squeaked hesitantly, the resistance fighter slumping against the console, his fingers only an inch from the emergency switch, "Zixx! Come on, talk to me! Zixx get up, man…"

Aindri approached the scrawny speck of a young man who scrambled backwards, wide terrified eyes barely visible under a mop of unkempt hair. Brushing her hand against the console, she disabled the energy field blocking him from the rest of the room and entered the cell.

"Look at me," She commanded, "Do you know why I am here Durmat?"

Durmat's head jerked up at the command, he could feel her eyes on him, examining him, even though he couldn't see them. It terrified him further, he couldn't read her face, couldn't know what she was thinking. You would have thought her body-language would give it away, but the cloak blurred her form.

"The – the Republic… the Republic's investigating my dad…" He stammered out, "And an agent's comin' to put the screws to me… but… I won't break, I promise!" He yelled, so scared he was not past begging, "Let me live, my dad's secret is safe with me. I-I'm a rock."

She laughed coldly, "Do not insult me. You would crack the moment someone looked your way."

"Please! Please my father's done so much for the Empire," He whimpered, "Maybe-maybe the apple fell off the tree, kinda far from the tree, but – it's still… the apples still…. Please don't kill me!"

Aindri's lips curled in disgust at the creature before her, such a pathetic, snivelling coward. She may have given him a chance, but now she couldn't risk it. The Jedi would no doubt be able to get what they could from him. Even with the protection of the Force, of which Rylon's get did not, one could still buckle to the technique's a Jedi used.

"I have my orders."

"That…" Durmat sighed shakily, "Doesn't make me feel any better."

Bringing her saber down, Aindri killed the ensign in one swift strike. Other Sith may draw it out, dismembering him and watch as he died in agony, cooked him inside out with lightning, take joy in his pain, but she did not. There was no satisfaction to be had in the ensign's death. He was not a combatant, he was unarmed, and Durmat had committed no wrongs against her. Only the threat he posed stopped his death from being a pointless one.

She sheathed her blade as Vette came to stand beside her, "Vette, slice the terminals and remove any records of Durmat from the system."

There was every chance the rebels had interrogated him as they waited for the investigator to arrive.

"Sure," Vette moved to the terminal, shaking her head at the dead ensign pityingly, "Poor fool. Not sure we've ever come across anyone so useless."

Aindri could think of one or two from her past, "There's still much left of the galaxy to explore."

"You're right," Vette nodded, "But now the bar's been set pretty high." Her fingers paused on the keyboard and she cocked her head, no that didn't sound right, "I mean low." She corrected herself.

"Showing nepotism can cripple a military. It is the worst thing an officer can do." And of course, Rylon did so in a moment of weakness, doing neither him nor his son any favours. Pushing away the thought, her lips quirked upwards behind here mask, "And not everyone can be as talented as you Vette."

"A compliment?" She grinned at the Sith, "I'll take it. By the way good news, bad news. Good news records have been wiped. Bad news, we got a bunch of boogies heading our way."

Heavy thuds echoed down the corridor, the distinct sound of heavy armour and blaster rifles banging bumping against a soldiers frame coming towards the cell block. These rebels certainly didn't waste time, Aindri ruminated, igniting her lightsaber.

A full squad of resistance fighters stormed into the cell block, Vette cursing up a storm as she moved to cover Aindri's back. All twelve soldiers raised their rifles and fired, five missed, their shots flying wide when Vette dropped two, forcing the rest to duck.

Aindri blocked the remaining seven, another three dropped by their own fire.

She narrowed her eyes, if she was fast, she could take all four out in one swoop. Her gaze alighted on a large table tucked into the right corner. All the remaining soldiers were on her left flank, pinned down by Vette's own blaster fire. Throwing out her free arm, she reached out with the Force and pulled.

"Down!"

Vette flattened herself to the ground as the heavy table careened over their heads, smashing full force into the four soldiers sending them and desk slamming into the durasteel wall. Dust settling, the desk was a destroyed hunk of pieces, large splinters imbedded in the soldiers, red seeping into their uniform.

The still conscious fighter, leaning heavily against the wall, shot down by Vette before she even fully raised her rifle.

"Let's move," Said Aindri, striding for the door, "I want to make it back to Sobrik by nightfall."

"Yeah." Vette wrinkled her nose, "Plus it smells awful in here."

The two moved swiftly back through the detention centre and the base, leaving a smouldering ruin behind them, smoke curling up to darken an already forebodingly overcast sky, atmosphere growing denser by the minute.

* * *

Like Aindri had told Vette, she had ultimately decided to push their return to Sobrik rather than spend the night at the nearest Imperial Outpost like they had planned.

After dealing with the militaries idiocy for an entire day, her patience was running thin and she wanted nothing more than a hot shower, comfortable bed and a proper meal.

That a day on Balmorra was roughly twenty-three hours because of the planets forty-seven hour rotation period, thereby messing up her sleep schedule, decidedly did not help alleviate her mood.

She had done a whole weeks work in the span of two days where the Imperial Military failed for months, she was not happy. If it wasn't for her early education at the military academy on New Adasta before her Force-sensitivity came through, Aindri was sure she would have collapsed by then.

By the time they reached the city, everyone was rushing to-and-fro in desperate attempts to escape the pitter patter of fat rain-drops. It was only early evening and yet the bleeding sky was dark, illuminated every now and then with flashes of harsh lightning counterpointed by the ominous echo of rumbling thunder.

Sobrik Headquarters was, if possible, even more frantic. Officers rushed around with harried looks on their faces, barking orders at junior NCOs who hastened to fulfil them. For perhaps the first time since they landed, no one paid attention to the odd pair of Sith and Twi'lek entering through the doors, puddles forming at their feet.

"Where's the fire?" Vette asked, she was pretty sure it hadn't been this hectic when they left that morning.

A nervous looking corporal almost ran over them, Aindri sidestepping out of the way as she moved further into the building. The fact he didn't even stop to grovel suggesting he had really urgent business which he needed to complete or he'd lose his head.

Something had happened while they were in the field and to find out what, she needed to get to Quinn.

The lieutenants' offices were a hive of activity much like the rest of the building. Aindri stepped into the room, her eyes quickly adjusting to the low light, punctuated by flashes of bright red and yellow lighted buttons from various terminals, all of which were manned, a stark contrast to when they first arrived.

Quinn himself looked exhausted, dark bags under his eyes and a strong five o'clock shadow. What ever happened, it had robbed him of much needed sleep.

"My Lord," Quinn greets, standing and saluting at her entrance, "Welcome back."

Aindri inclined her head in acknowledgement, "With my recent mission successful, we may focus our attention on the Arms Factory," Her gaze sharpened, and even though Quinn could not see it, he certainly felt it, "Unless, there have been further complications?"

"None, my Lord," Quinn replied hurriedly, thanking the Emperor the single bead of sweat on his temple remained there than rolling down his face, "Not which would affect your goals, we have simply had a… change in governance."

Vette leaned against a console, ignoring the disgust look sent her away by the stiff manning it, "Huh. So that's what all the hubbub baloo was about downstairs."

So, Lachris has finally made her move, Aindri mused. Governor Lysennius Melchiro's inept leadership was what allowed the Balmorran resistance to gain too much of a foothold, starting as a simple annoyance to become a thorn in the Empire's side it could no longer ignore. Truly, she had been aware of the situation on Balmorra long before Baras had sent her there, where the planet should have been easy to pacify it became a drain on time and resources.

Like her master, like Aindri herself, Lachris hated weakness with a passion and was disgusted by ineptitude.

Melchiro had plenty of both.

"My Lord, I feel I must be honest," Quinn continued, in the ensuing silence, "Your success at the satellite control facility and the Republic outpost has surprised me. I computed the likelihood of success as nearly negligible. In my assessment, however, I only considered the capabilities of a typical Sith." He inwardly cringed, wishing he could retract his words. Intended as a compliment, they came out backhanded and he was afraid she'd take them as an insult, "Clearly you are not a typical Sith. I will adjust future calibrations to account for you unprecedented abilities."

Behind the mask Aindri arched a brow, it was rare for an imperial officer to admit their mistake so openly, in front of a Sith no less. More so as a lieutenant, where one had little political backing to protect against any repercussions to come their way.

"Remarkably candid of you, Lieutenant."

"I'm not too proud to acknowledge when I'm mistaken, my Lord."

She hummed, her eyes flitting to the chronometer, calculating in her head the time difference. It was late at night on Dromund Kass, Baras would currently be asleep and so she had the next few hours free. That was, if he hadn't left orders for her to contact him immediately with Quinn.

"Has my master contacted you further?"

It would best if they did so, before assaulting the factory. Aindri would hope there were no more loose ends which would prevent her from hunting down Rylon himself. She would not relish having to tie up another like Rylon's son.

"No, my Lord." He replied promptly, "And as it is currently one thirty-five in the morning in Kass City, Lord Baras, is unlikely to do so. His offices will not be open for another six hours…."

Quinn's office doors slid open, revealing a harried corporal who gulped at her presence and hurriedly executed an awkward movement. It was somewhere between a salute and a bow, as if he couldn't decide which method of address to use presenting himself in front of two individuals of differing ranks while both were his superior.

"Apologies for my intrusion, my Lord, Lieutenant. I am here to forward on a message from the new Governor of Balmorra Darth Lachris," He waited for Aindri to indicate her assent, summarily ignoring Vette who had a curious look on her face, "Darth Lachris would very much like to meet her Lordship. She would bade her company the Governor's Offices at earliest convenience."

"It would be remiss of me to not honour such a polite invitation," Aindri smiled, she did like it when everything fell neatly into place, she would now gain a reason for her presence in the Arms Factory, "Inform Darth Lachris I will be present within the hour." When the corporal bowed and started off, she turned to Quinn, "We will continue in this morning, Lieutenant. I trust you will have a brief on the Arms Factory prepared."

"Of course, my Lord," Quinn replied, inclining his head deferentially, "I hope you have a favourable meeting."

Aindri lead the way to hers and Vette's borrowed room, shucking her cloak, heavy with water, onto the chair and proceeded to remove her armour. She would go to meet Lachris armed and armoured of course, but she did not need full body armour like she did on the battlefield.

"So am I on my own again?" Vette asked as the Sith entered the refresher, getting a confirm nod, "Anything you want me to watch or listen for while you're out?"

The Sith paused in removing her shirt before shaking her head, "Be careful, Vette."

"Yeah, yeah." Vette flopped back onto her cot, "The Stuffed-Shirts are jumpy, more likely to throw me in jail which is just terrible for the state of my…." She trailed off at the Sith's arched brow, "Promise I'll be careful."

Thirty minutes later, Vette looked up from inspecting her blasters as Aindri emerged from the refresher. She looked different from usual chill out clothes, a lot more fancy in her royal purple dress like shirt over black like leggings. Her boots were still armoured but it was barely visible and fitted on her wrists were reinforced bracelet like cuffs.

"Do not wait for me." Said Aindri, drawing on a dry cloak and flipping up the hood.

Vette waved at her as she left, door sliding shut behind her. The building was still loud, soldiers and officers, senior and junior going about their business, only the barracks where quiet. Regardless, she was able to commandeer a solider and a groundcar to transport her to the government building.

It had the same lifeless dull grey façade as Sobrik's other buildings, no sense of foreboding majesty like the Imperial Citadel. The only indication it was any different from its surroundings was the military presence, troopers guarding the entrances.

She was met by an aide and led to the governors offices located deep in within the building, the bay window looking out onto the city, opulent furniture and deep red banners, the Empire's emblem embroided in black. Three people occupied the room, Captain Rigel and another she officer did not recognise.

"Ah, good evening my Lord," Rigel greeted joyfully, offering a light bow upon her entrance, door sliding shut behind her, "I must express my deepest pleasure at working with you. Operation Breaking Point has been far more successful than I ever could have imagined."

"I heard about your exploits, my Lord." The newcomer bowed, "Captain Laverse, Special Tactics Group, 32-Alpha-Ghost Striker Division, at your service. My Division, in particular have been enjoying the fruits of your labour."

Aindri inclined her head in acknowledgement, she knew of the Ghost Strikers, they had worked under Lachris during the occupation of Vaced, street-to-street fighting for the glory of the Empire. During her training, _Ari'_ had based one such tactical exercise on the campaign to introduce her to the intricacies of urban warfare."

"The exiled government backed Resistance is taking its last pitiful grasp, largely thanks to you," Rigel agreed, "My superior, the head of the Conquest Consolidation Corps, Colonel Vrain, sends you his appreciation," He grinned in excitement, "It won't be long before the corpse of former Defence Minister Vol Argen is cold in the ground."

"Has he come planetside?"

"That is the rumour, my Lord. Either way, if Operation Breaking Point succeeds, his death is only a matter of time."

"The Resistance has made its headquarters in the Balmorran Arms Factory," Picked up Laverse with a grimace, "The facility is heavily fortified, and the environment makes a direct assault difficult."

"But it's not invulnerable," Rigel interjected, fixing his fellow captain with a look which dared him to interrupt, "Not with a powerful patriot such as yourself at our side."

"Her involvement in Breaking Point is no longer necessary Captain," The woman cut in, breaking her silence.

Rigel stiffened, the Force displaced around him, betraying his unease and quickly covered indignation. But it rankled, Aindri could see he resented something he worked hard for being shunted aside. It was plain the woman knew it too for her next words were coloured with almost indulgent amusement.

"It is beneath her and will be handled by an individual of a more fitting station." She didn't turn from the window, but Laverse still straightened as the womans focus shifted to him, "Update the Captain and Colonel on the changes."

It was a clear dismissal and the two officers bowed in deference, leaving the two Sith alone in the room. A second ticked by in silence, fat drops thumping in a soothing rhythm against the glass.

Turning away from the windows shadow and into the light of the room, the woman smiled. Unsually for a Sith, it reached her eyes, a radiant pair of unnatural orange orbs, scrunching the network of fine spidery black veins visible at her temple and the curled corners of her lips.

"Aindri Hallow," Said the woman smiled, rolling the words around her tongue, "A true Sith at last I see."

"Darth Lachris," Aindri greeted with a courteous nod.

Their familiarity afforded her an escape from a full bow, but she did hold a measure of respect for the woman.

Like always Lachris appeared as if she had walked right out of a soirée, her onyx hair tied back in an elegant chignon and painted matching upper lip contrasting with her ivory skin. Yet, fraying robes in crimson, shades of ash, and teal accents were a strong counterpart to the Darths elegant countenance.

She could be nothing else but a Lord of the Sith.

Lachris's smiled grew predatory, "A shame Darth Baras has sunk his claws into you. I myself had my own plans to snatch you up as did others," She gave an exaggerated sigh, "And you held such promise."

Aindri approached the couch, "There is an advantage to be had in an apprenticeship to an Uncrowned."

The Uncrowned or the Seatless Generals, an open secret amongst the upper echelons of the Sith Order. Lords of the Sith as powerful and influential as those sitting on the Dark Council. In another time they would have held the title of Councillor but whether overshadowed by those who sat on the Council or refused a seat themselves, they did not.

It was a small group but their presence and influence was still felt throughout the Empire if one knew where to look.

"Ah yes, the Seatless Lords," Said Lachris, a delicate sneer in her voice, "Your master is the puppeteer is he not?"

"Darth Baras is reputed as one," She responded evasively, "But we are not here to discuss my master or his secrets."

"His secrets are his own of course," Lachris returned with a dismissive wave, "As are yours. Nonetheless, your master wastes your talents."

She arched her brow, "You think highly of me. Yet I am still an apprentice. I have much to learn."

"And he will truly teach you?" The Darth questioned, "Baras is a user young one, and when you are no longer of use, he will discard you."

Many are users, thought Aindri, "When such a time comes, I will long have been able to stand on my own."

The other broke into laughter, "You are a delight, Aindri Hallow. Your master is indeed losing his touch, not recognising the Ranor for the Terentatek you are." She indicated for her to take a seat on one of the seattes around a low table, "But enough. To business, shall we?"

"The Arms Factory," Said Aindri, leaning back as Lachris took the other opposite her, "There's been a complication."

"Not in so much a complication as confirmation," Lachris replied, idle fingers tapping the armrest, "I have been tasked with cleansing Balmorra." She scowled heavily, "But the Resistance has proven, resilient."

"It is an open secret, they are being aided by the Republic. Even if they deny involvement."

"As I said, confirmation not complication." Lachris pulled out a holo, activating it, "Our problem is him."

What appeared was the image of largely build man, head shaved except for a thick strip in the middle. He had an odd kind of swagger, even when standing, his shoulder tilted like he was posing for photos and making sure they got his good side.

" _My friends in the Resistance. I won't take much time. The Empire says it owns Balmorra. The Republic says, 'it's yours, we're gone'."_ Aindri arched a brow at what sounded like an actor in a bad recruitment campaign, lip curling in distaste as he continued his diatribe, _"But you and I know Balmorra's won by sweat and tears. And my boys will stand by your side until everyone knows it."_

"Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army," Lachris announced a delicate sneer sneer in her voic at his title, "Officially, he and his troops went rogue after the Republic formerly withdrew from this sector." She gave the figure a contemptuous gaze before switching off the holo, "Ever since they've been holed up under siege, aiding the Resistance and fortifying their position. You may have meet their scouting parties when taking Outpost Victory."

"They seemed too well trained for civilians turned fighters," Aindri mused, recalling the rebels who'd stood against her after killing Durmat, it was their body language which was the give away, "Cheketta. I have heard of the name."

"He is a brute, barely seems literate. But he took three sectors from us during the war," Lachris glared daggers at the dormant holo, "The Arms Factory is the centre of the war on Balmorra. Cheketta is taking advantage of the need to keep the planets military manufacturing plants intact to limit our movements."

She hummed in thought, "Any luck on getting inside the factory?"

"I am told the factories generators are inexhaustible, its defences cutting-edge. Its barricades block our scans, giving the Resistance peace and privacy," Said Lachris, growling at the lack of concrete information, regarding the factories defences, not even a statistic on estimated troop numbers. The old governor had been useless, "As a home to some of the brightest engineers in the galaxy, it is sure to be well defended."

"No fortress is invincible. A structural vulnerability, potential traitors in the ranks…." Aindri trailed off, recalling something Vette had overheard, "Intelligence, recently posted an operative here correct?"

The Darth's lips curled in predatory anticipation, "Imbedded a Cipher Agent within the Resistant Camp little more than a month ago. They've only recently had access to the factory, which is why the assault has been delayed." She leaned forward, regarding her over interlaced fingers, "On the day, they will cut off the power and use the period of panic to shut down security. Once this is done, the main attack force will sweep in and wipe out the resistance."

A sound plan, Aindri agreed, but with one flaw, "Assuming the whole factories defences are run on a single system."

"Indeed," Lachris purred, "The agent will likely only be able to disengage the outer protections, but it will be enough for a small group to slip inside and lower the barricades, which block out scans," She smirked, "Do this and I will have an army at your back."

"And the Republic?" Aindri asked, "Shall we expose their lies on a galatic stage?"

"I do love our minds are on the same page," Lachris smiled in delight, "Cheketta may have officially gone rogue, but the Republic still supports him. Funding his revolution from the shadows, making supply drops in secret." Her eyes alighted with excitement, "Those Republic hypocrites want the Arms Factory as a beachhead, but we shall take it before they can mount their invasion." Her smile grew menacing, "Then, we expose their hiprocrasy to the Galaxy."

Aindri's own lips curled into an anticipatory smirk, the Force coiling around her and blood pumping hot through her veins at the prospect of the challenge lying before her. She really did love when everything fell into place, in the chaos of the assault, Commander Rylon would be slain with none the wiser as to her true purpose.

The Balmorran Arms Factory would be in imperial hands by tomorrows nightfall.


End file.
